


Prettier than most

by MissBluebelles



Series: Something new [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't worry Hunk goddangit!, Falling In Love, Flirty Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Resistance, Returning Home, Shiro is so in love, Smut, Space Battles, Team Bonding, Top Shiro (Voltron), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBluebelles/pseuds/MissBluebelles
Summary: Shiro has fallen hard for the pretty blue paladin he woke up to in Keith's shack. There's no denying it. But while trying to keep those feelings in check, he notices how the beautiful young man slowly distances himself from the team.When Lance overhears some of his team-mates talking about him behind his back, he finds himself crumbling under the pressure of the responsibilities he has as a paladin. Will he ever be enough? Will he ever be as good as his team?





	1. Communication is the key

“Pretty” had been the first thought that seared through Shiro’s mind when he first laid eyes on the tanned young man in Keith’s run-down shack in the desert after his rescue. And he hadn’t been exaggerating very much, maybe even the opposite. 

Because the young man who had introduced himself as Lance was more than just pretty. 

He was exquisitely beautiful with warm bronze skin and ocean blue eyes and Shiro was relatively sure he had gulped at the sight of the slender body. Had it not been for the direness of the situation, Shiro might have found himself acting on the urge to wrap the young man up in his arms despite many years of shutting off those kinds of feelings. 

Not because he felt they were wrong or anything, but rather because he felt he never had the time to act upon them. 

Much like during that first meeting when they had been quick to find a flying blue lion and flown into space only to meet an alien princess of a dead race since 10 000 years back. An event he was eternally grateful for, otherwise they might never have met at all and that would have been tragic. 

He just wished it hadn’t required him being a captive of the Galra for a year and losing his Kerberos-crew. 

And now the group of humans he had left Earth with were the Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe. With him as the black paladin and the leader of them. 

Shiro had known Keith, now the red paladin, since before the Garrison, but not the others. He didn’t even recognize them a little. 

Although, he _had_ recognized the ‘Holt-ness’ of the green paladin, who now called himself Pidge, and realized ‘he’ was not whom ‘he’ appeared to be. 

The yellow paladin, Hunk, had given off a good first impression despite the vomiting. He seemed nice and gentle, albeit perhaps a little bit too easily frightened and looked like he hated fighting. 

Then the blue one, the one who had brought them to the Altean castle. Lance. 

He seemed to be good friends with Hunk since before attending the Garrison and they kept each other company a lot. When Hunk was in the kitchen trying to cook for them all, Lance would be his loyal taste-tester and always had an opinion. 

During training he excelled in marksmanship but not so much in hand-to-hand combat, which sort of worried Shiro when thinking about upcoming battles, and he was constantly bickering with Keith. Apparently they were rivals from the Garrison but Keith said he barely knew the guy, a claim that led to several so called ’duels’ between them. 

The Alteans, Coran and Princess Allura, seemed tired of the humans’ fighting and Allura regularly asked them to be more mature and behave like paladins, but Shiro didn’t mind. He even enjoyed watching the two spar sometimes. Because Lance’s suit was a snug fit on the lean body, and his legs seemed to go on _forever_ and was a nice sight for sore eyes. 

Though, as the leader, Shiro had to break up the fights that turned too wild and when they all fought together he didn’t have time to admire Lance’s figure. Which might even be for the best he had reasoned. 

After all, they were at war with the Galra and that in itself required all of Shiro’s attention. 

So when he felt his eyes linger a second too long on the brunette, or when his smooth voice was all Shiro could hear, he tried to focus on something else immediately before the crush would get bigger. 

An impossible feat it had turned out. He had fallen for the mischievous and cheeky smile before long, and Lance as a person was almost everything Shiro could wish for had it not been for him flirting with every pretty alien in sight. It made Shiro jealous, and that jealousy had made Keith realize he was sporting a crush on the blue paladin. And Keith did not approve of it for one second, something he had told Shiro as soon as he knew. 

Although, Shiro was quite sure Keith’s opinion of Lance had risen after the incident on Arus despite Lance’s claims that he could not remember his and Keith’s ‘bonding moment’. It had shown them all Lance’s fierce desire to protect and Shiro had grown so fond of him by then he knew he was a lost cause. But Keith refused to admit it just to spite Shiro. ‘Brotherly love’ or something he had said.

When they were going out on missions divided into smaller groups, Shiro put Keith together with Hunk and Pidge and himself with Lance just to get to spend more time with the blue paladin. Keith usually scowled at the arrangement but never said anything. Shiro only pretended not to notice anything and happily set out with Lance, either in their lions or in a smaller ship.

This time they were going in a small ship.

Keith, Hunk and Pidge were going to gather some sort of plants from the wilderness of a nearby planet, whereas Shiro was bringing Lance to a planet with an actual civilization and a city to buy a type of fuel and some spare parts to an odd-looking device for Coran. 

It had gone well. They had gone from store to store looking for the items on their item list and bought them without having to barter too much. Lance’s chipper attitude lightened Shiro’s heart and the mood, and he felt like they almost were on a date together.

Until, of course, Lance went up to the cute female alien that had been watching them from the fountain while they snacked on what the street vendor had called Shalik and tasted like chicken, much to Lance’s excitement. He had been flirting with her for a good two minutes, drawing small clusters of laughter from her Shiro just _knew_ were fake. He was also not keen on waiting another second for the blue paladin to tease the vixen, so he went up to them to get his paladin so they could head back to the castle. 

When he came closer he cringed as he heard the girl say “Oh Lance, you’re so funny!” before letting out that fake sounding laughter. But it seemed like the cheesy line and fake laughter actually only encouraged the paladin, because he continued his blabber, and Shiro felt obligated to interfere when the girl batted her eyelashes. 

“Hey, Lance. Let’s wrap this up and get back to the ship, the others are probably already back,” he said, interrupting whatever it was that Lance was saying and sent an apologetic smile to the girl whose cheeks darkened slightly. 

“Shiro!” Lance whined, “Don’t do that, we’re having so much fun,” he complained and winked. 

Too bad it wasn’t directed at Shiro, if it had been he might have considered being lenient. But as it was, a surge of possessiveness washed over him, and he already regretted the words he spoke before they were out of his mouth. 

“Don’t you think you of all people would learn not to flirt with everyone you meet after what happened with Nyma?” 

He wished he could beat himself when he saw Lance’s eyes widen and a slow blush made its way onto his face as he hung his head in shame. “Sorry Shiro,” he mumbled. 

Shiro was screaming at himself internally as they made their way back to their ship in silence. He had not meant to sound as accusing as he had, he hadn’t meant to hurt Lance with his words. 

The alien girl had left in a haste when the mood turned cloudy with a small ‘goodbye’. 

Lance didn’t say much until they were back at the castle and saw that Hunk and the others were back as well. He left without as much as a glance in Shiro’s direction. Which Keith, dense Keith, noticed…  
_Damn it._

“Did you have a fight or something?” he asked, surprise evident in his voice and Shiro felt his muscles tense as he tried to come up with something to say. 

“Not really, it was rather one-sided in that case,” he settled on and was met with a frown. “What did he do then?” Keith wondered. 

Shiro looked miserably at him, “Not him, me. I blew up at him without a proper reason.” He started off towards the showers and Keith followed. He wanted to wash off the layers of dust from the planet and also the tension in his bones. 

“He probably deserved it,” Keith muttered under his breath as he pulled of his shirt. 

Shiro chuckled, but there was no joy in it and it fell flat. “I just became jealous of him flirting with someone-” he began. 

“He flirted with a stranger after what happened with Nyma!?” Keith spluttered, “That idi-” “Keith,” Shiro warned and held up a finger, and whatever Keith had been about to say died on his lips. 

Instead he huffed and headed into one of the showers. Shiro followed suit and let the hot water rinse away the dirt. 

“So you’re just gonna let him be or what?” he heard Keith ask from the other booth. 

“It’s for the better anyway, I should just forget about him. Lance isn’t good for my heart,” Shiro said with a small sigh and thought of the times when his heart skipped a beat because of something that Lance had said or done. One day it might stop for good, just for the young man’s cuteness alone. 

“You deserve better,” Keith agreed readily. “He’s stupid, never listens, always want to have those silly duels that he always loses in. I mean come on, he sucks at close-combat! Even Pidge can beat him and she’s a head shorter than him! Worthless!” he complained light-heartedly, not wanting to bring Shiro’s wrath upon him by insulting the guy’s love for real. 

Although he said that Shiro deserved better, he wasn’t that serious. Lance was a pretty good guy despite his tendency to be fucking annoying, although Keith would never admit to even thinking that. 

Shiro laughed in response and agreed without missing a beat, “Always complains about missions, flirts with the princess, thinks he knows best.” 

A smiled appeared when a vivid picture came to his mind of Hunk standing in the kitchen drenched in something that smelled repugnantly with Lance standing beside him laughing so much he was crying. He had apparently come to the conclusion that Hunk was doing everything incorrectly when cooking and ‘fixed’ it as he’d explained between tears, looking so proud of himself for turning his best friend into a mess. 

“He’s so damn cute,” he whispered more to himself than to Keith. 

Keith seemed to have heard anyway since the shower was turned off and he proclaimed “Disgusting!” at Shiro’s praise. Shiro snickered and hurried to finish his own shower before they both headed for dinner. 

 

***

 

Lance felt empty as he went to the kitchen to see what Hunk had cooked up for dinner. Though, at the moment he didn’t care that much. He didn’t feel very hungry, not anymore. He rounded the corner and arrived to see Hunk put out plates on the counter. Pidge was also there but her gaze never left the computer in front of her when Lance came up to them. 

“Lance! I thought you were going to take a shower?” Hunk asked as he put out some glasses as well. 

Lance shrugged, “I figured I could wait until after dinner and take one when you were.” 

It was a lie, but Hunk would never know otherwise. Lance had gone to the showers, fully intent on getting clean before eating dinner. But the showers hadn’t been empty. 

It would normally not have mattered much to Lance whether Shiro and Keith were in there or not, and at first, this time had not been any different. He had been about to join them when Shiro had suddenly said his name and he had frozen with his arm reached out for the panel to open the doors. 

Shiro had said that Lance was _bad for his heart._ What was that supposed to mean!? 

Then Keith had said Shiro deserved better and Lance felt his mood plummet, they were insulting him behind his back. 

He had stood crestfallen and listened to them complaining about things he did and how bad he was at fighting. 

It hurt a lot more than he thought it would. After all, he knew Keith hated him and had since the beginning and Lance kind of felt the same at first. Lately, however, he thought they had become better friends and a pretty good team. 

Now he wasn’t so sure anymore, Keith obviously did not feel the same. And Shiro… 

Lance hadn’t realised the older paladin disliked him so much that he felt the need to voice that opinion. Shiro had been his hero during his time at the Garrison and it hadn’t changed when they came to space. He had admired the guy and tried to be better at things he knew he wasn’t so good at, like close combat. Lance had worked desperately to get the approval of his hero.

Apparently that hadn’t been enough for the team leader and it hurt deep inside of Lance to hear it so upfront. He’d sported a crush on the man for god’s sake! Now everything felt like crap. 

He had started to retreat and put on his clothes again when he had heard one of the showers turn off and Keith said “Disgusting!” with an appalled voice. 

Lance had quickly pulled up his zipper and left in a hurry before they saw he was there. And now, as they all sat together and ate, the only thing he could think about was what they had said about him. The word ‘Worthless’ ringing in his ears, making him want to puke. 

He played absentmindedly with his food, really not up for downing it. 

Hunk saw him do it and frowned, “You’re not hungry Lance?” he asked worriedly between his own bites, “You okay?” 

Lance shot him a smile, “I’m good, just not feeling up for Hunk’s Awesome Food™️. Probably still full from the chicken thing I ate earlier,” he assured his friend who was eyeing him suspiciously while shoving down food himself. 

The small talk was kept light around the table and when Hunk was finished, Lance dragged him off to the showers for company. 

Being around Shiro and Keith and pretending nothing was wrong had been difficult, but with a lot of experience, Lance was a master at pretending he was okay so it had worked out well. They hadn’t said anything to him in particular either, but Lance assumed that was because they seriously had nothing they wanted to talk to him about in the first place. They didn’t know he had overheard them talk so this was their usual behaviour he supposed. 

He let the water wash over him but it didn’t make him feel better at all. And Lance loved water, so he was really truly disturbed by the day’s events. 

Hunk was done quicker and left him alone, and though Lance usually didn’t care, he felt vulnerable right now and dark thoughts invaded his mind. 

What if Hunk also did the same? And Pidge? There was no way he would ever know if the whole team thought he was irritating. 

Admittedly, Pidge would tell him he was annoying several times a week. But that was to his face, and Lance always took it as friendly banter. 

Walking out of the showers and back to his room he noticed that the castle had dimmed the lights to ‘night mode’. He hadn’t realised time had passed so quickly while in the showers. He hurried to his bedroom and put on one of his facemasks per his everyday routine then crept into bed. 

As he laid down and looked up on the starry sky in his ceiling, everything that had happened to him since the day they found Blue circulated in his mind, keeping him awake long into the early hours when even Pidge would have gone to bed. 

He remembered thinking before sleep took him, wondering, that what if they were right? Maybe he was worthless as a paladin, maybe he was not worthy since he didn’t have anything special to contribute to the team, and maybe they actually deserved better as Keith had suggested. 

 

When morning came Lance felt sluggish from not getting enough sleep. He washed his face and left to get some breakfast. He had hoped that he would be alone in the kitchen but saw that Shiro was also there with a plate of green goo that he was scooping up with a spoon. Lance raised a hand in greeting before getting his own plate of goo and contemplated going somewhere else to eat before sitting down on the other side of the table in front of Shiro. 

“You’re up early,” Shiro commented. 

Lance hummed in response and picked on his goo, already regretting his decision of staying. “Yeah, couldn’t really sleep,” he said. 

Shiro’s eyebrows crinkled, “Are you alright?”

Lance looked up at him in confusion, “Huh? Yeah, sure I’m fine! Why?” he wanted to know. Why did Shiro care?

Shiro looked him over, “Well you seem kind of down?” He voiced it as a question and Lance felt his stress rising. 

“Nah man! I’m good as can be,” he said with a wink, trying to remember what he was usually like around the black paladin. He didn’t have to keep it up for long as Hunk joined them by the table with a loud yawn. 

“Morning sleeping Beauty,” Lance smirked as a very drowsy yellow paladin almost fell into his food. Hunk didn’t reply and it felt like a stab wound in Lance’s chest, he knew he was overthinking it but that did not help. 

“You’re up early” he said, forming the same words Shiro had directed at himself earlier and he could see the ghost of a smile on Shiro’s face. 

“A very bad decision, very much regretting it,” Hunk grumbled. 

The rest of the team soon came down as well and Lance realised he had barely touched his goo. He forced some of it down but left most of it. He cleaned up after himself then decided to go look for Coran for some distraction, the altean always had interesting stories to share while they either worked or cleaned. 

 

Lance helped Coran sort out a storage room on one of the less used floors, he wasn’t even sure he had been on it before. There were a lot of old altean stuff covered in layers of 10 000 years old dust. 

“Hey, Coran, what’s this thing?” he asked and held up a black sphere. 

Coran put down a crater and came over and smoothed his moustache. “Ah, that is a constellation hologram for children. Allura had it as a child,” the altean explained, voice filled with nostalgia. He took it from Lance and looked it over, 

“There should be- ah, there it is!” 

He pressed a button Lance hadn’t noticed on the surface and suddenly they were surrounded by stars. 

Lance’s eyes went wide in awe, it was beautiful. The stars circulated them, he almost felt like he was out of the castle and just floating around in space. “Oh,” his voice cracked a little. “Yes indeed,” Coran agreed. He then shut the hologram down and they were back in the storage room, void of any stars. 

Lance took it back from Coran and put it to the side, he was gonna bring it back to his room later. The hologram beat his starry sky by miles, even the star deck maybe, since the hologram moved and made it feel magical. Perhaps it would help him fall asleep.

It didn’t help. But it did keep him calm while he laid in his bed the following week surrounded by the stars. 

They, the stars, were the reason he left his family for the Garrison. The ocean and the stars were his two favourite things, not counting his parents and siblings of course. 

His family, whom he found crowding his mind more often than not lately. It was probably because he felt more left out by the team now, not that he had told the others so. He knew it was self-inflicted and felt bad for blaming the guys. 

 

Being unable to sleep through the night had made him lethargic and he messed up during training at one point which led to Pidge’s imminent ‘death’, something she wouldn’t let him forget. And Lance knew she was right not to, what if it had been a real battle? She would have died and nothing Lance could have said or done would have changed that. 

After that he tried to get in some more hours on the training deck, as long as Keith wasn’t there. 

A great many times he was and would always criticize the way Lance fought the droids, so Lance started to spend the early hours there when sane people would be asleep. 

He picked up some skills with an altean staff but his marksmanship skills were still better. But not good enough to make him worthy of being the blue paladin. 

More than once had he apologized to Blue for being worthless. She was always quick to disapprove of his claims and sent reassuring purrs in his mind, and Lance really tried to listen to her, tried to believe her. Though, it was increasingly more difficult as he became distanced to the other paladins, including Hunk. 

Lance felt like an outsider nowadays when they responded to a distress call or went on a mission like the one he and Shiro had been on the day everything went south. He tried to behave in a way that he thought was ‘Lance-like’ and joked around and made comments that made everyone groan. He even flirted again with a pretty lady on a planet that Allura was trying to ally with against Zarkon. But he couldn’t really feel it. Everything felt numb even as he laughed and smiled. 

Nobody had said anything, so he guessed it work. Except on Hunk. Good old Hunk had noticed and confronted Lance about his constant attempts to avoid them. 

 

The yellow paladin had cornered Lance one evening after dinner on the star deck where Lance found himself lately, unless with Blue, when it wasn’t yet time for bed and Keith or Shiro was occupying the training deck.  
Lance had been counting the stars when Hunk sat down beside him. 

“Hey buddy.” 

The first words had been tentative from Hunk and Lance reduced his greeting to a nod only, his eyes never leaving space.

For a minute they just sat in silence and Lance itched for it to dissipate. And then wished it hadn’t when Hunk opened his mouth again. 

“Are you alright Lance? You have been kinda off for a while…” he trailed off. 

Lance clenched his hands and let out a small laugh, “Huh? What are you talking about Hunk?” he tried to say but lost the sentence halfway out. He was tired of pretending, especially in front of his best friend. 

“Don’t pretend like everything’s fine Lance. I can see it’s not!” Hunk practically begged and threw an arm around Lance’s shoulders and tugged him closer. “I just- I can see you’re hurting, and I want to help… but you’ve been avoiding me, hell you’ve been avoiding all of us!” Hunk whispered quietly. 

Lance felt his breath hitch, Hunk was worried about him. For a second it felt good, because that meant he was cared for. Then that feeling turned sour. He had worried Hunk. 

Something inside Lance hurt, he knew that Hunk had a lot on his plate. The yellow paladin disliked being gone from Earth probably even more than Lance, and Hunk really disliked fighting and killing. 

It was selfish of Lance to try to bring his own problems unto him. He shrugged himself free from Hunk’s embrace and stood up. 

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll be fine! It’s not that bad so I can work this through myself!” He didn’t even blink as he lied then left the yellow paladin sitting alone on the floor. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to do this alone, knew what his mama would say if she saw him like this. However, there was no way he could talk to his team and say “Hey guys, I’m feeling like shit and it’s your fault!” 

So he’d continue to lie. He’d continue to live a lie where he thought he actually contributed with something in this war. 

It didn’t work.


	2. I don't want to see you hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. This sounds cheesy, I know, but I must thank everyone for the response I've gotten for this fanfic O.O 
> 
> Truly amazing! <3 
> 
> So like... here comes the next chapter! Hope it lives up to expectations! :)

Shiro had become aware of that something was wrong with Lance. He wasn’t sure of what it was yet since the blue paladin still behaved like normal. But there were moments where hurt would flash in the ocean eyes and his lovely smile would falter. 

Shiro didn’t know what to do at those times and felt useless. As the team leader of Voltron he should be able to do something! It was disheartening to see the person he cherished feel down. 

In the past couple of weeks that had gone by, Shiro felt like he had barely seen the blue paladin, much less talked to him. 

They had trained together like usual but Lance was always quick to leave as soon as the session was over. During missions everyone had to focus on what they themself were doing as to not get distracted. And talking to Lance always distracted Shiro, so he had tried to keep their conversations short and concise. 

Other than that the blue paladin appeared to have turned into a ghost. He didn’t eat breakfast with anyone, except maybe Hunk. If Hunk was up that early anyway. Dinner was a thing that Lance had skipped altogether for some nights in a row now, blaming a bad stomach or saying he wasn’t hungry. 

However, what really set Shiro’s warning sensors off to that something was wrong, a truly sad reason really, was that Lance barely flirted with anyone anymore. Not on missions with random aliens or even with the princess whom had been subjected to quite a few of Lance’s cheesy lines. 

It was worrying, because the blue paladin that Shiro had come to know and love, lived off of flirting. And complimenting himself, honestly, Lance’s love for himself knew no bounds they all had realised. But even those compliments had decreased in number, though that might just be Shiro’s imagination since Keith was still going on about Lance being a narcissistic brat. 

He’d tried to talk to Lance one day after a battle with a Galra warship that had come out of nowhere. Though, before he got the chance, Lance had disappeared off somewhere again without a word to any of them. He hadn’t even bragged about how he managed to take out three smaller battleships in one shot. 

Thus, Shiro knew there was something on the blue paladin’s mind that bothered him. Whatever that was, Shiro wanted to fix it so Lance could smile wholeheartedly again for them. 

Then one night, while he should have been sleeping but hadn’t been able to, he walked the castle corridors leading to the star deck. 

Nightmares had woken him up and now Shiro just wanted to relax and he found that looking at the stars helped him calm down. 

What he hadn’t expected when he arrived there was Lance lying on the floor while looking out at the stars - body heaving and wrecking as he cried. 

Shiro had frozen at the scene, not really believing what he was seeing despite being all for the ‘seeing is believing’ proverb. 

“Lance?” Shiro said the young man’s name without thinking and hurried over to the paladin on the floor who was clearly not as okay as he might have wanted everyone to think. 

“Are you alright!?” he asked worriedly then answered it in the same breath, “No of course you’re not fine, I’m so sorry Lance!” 

Meanwhile Lance had stopped moving and stared at him with upset eyes, then blinked blearily and tried to wipe the tears away while sitting up. He had fallen silent, only small sobs escaped the pretty young man and it broke Shiro’s heart. 

“Here, I’ll-” Shiro got down on Lance’s height and started to dab away the tears on Lance’s face with his shirt. 

Shock registered shock on the young man’s face and his mouth gaped. “Wha- what are you doing!?” Lance asked in alarm as Shiro indulged himself in something he had longed to do since he first saw the blue paladin, he scooped him up in his arms and hugged him. 

An undignified squeak came from the lean man and Shiro even let himself nuzzle Lance’s neck while silently murmuring “It’s okay” and rocked them back and forth. 

He could feel that Lance was tense, his body like a rock against Shiro’s and probably thinking it was awkward. But he melded them together anyway, wanting the crying paladin to feel that he was not alone in whatever it was he was going through. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine,” Shiro mumbled into Lance’s ear and a shiver went through the blue paladin. 

A laugh came from Lance’s mouth, it was cold and impersonal and surprised Shiro. He stopped comforting the young man and looked at him, “Lance?” he inquired, wanting to know what was so funny, or the opposite. 

Lance let out another joyless laugh and pushed Shiro away slightly. 

“I’m okay Shiro,” he said and looked Shiro straight in the eyes. “Just… feeling a bit homesick, I already feel better now! Thanks for trying to help, though it’s not really something you can help with.”

Shiro knew it was a lie. 

He could feel it down to his bones that homesickness was not the reason for Lance’s breakdown in the middle of the night. 

“You don’t have to lie Lance, I can see that’s not what’s bothering you,” he saw Lance stiffen but continued nevertheless. “You have been acting off for a while now, barely interacting with any of us. As far as I know you have practically stopped eating… maybe even stopped sleeping? You are up now so…” he trailed off. “Do you sleep at all?” he wanted to know. 

Lance was staring at him in wide eyed disbelief at first, then he looked ashamed and tried to avoid meeting Shiro’s eyes. 

“It’s nothing” he mumbled, head hanging down. Lance looked up at Shiro, eyes still glistening. At least the tears had stopped or otherwise Shiro might have tried to kiss them away. 

“Seriously Shiro, it’s nothing you have to worry abo-” he started but was interrupted. 

“Of course I have to worry about you Lance! You’re my teammate and friend, I want you to be okay!” Shiro barked. _And you’re the one I love and cherish so I always want you to be happy._

He didn’t say that last part out loud. But he might as well have since Lance still looked like he didn’t believe him. Shiro tried again, “Lance, if you’re not feeling well, that means I’m failing as your leader. I should be able to make you feel better.” 

Lance looked more guilty now, he eyes cast down and he was biting his lower lip. “No, Shiro, you’re a great leader. We wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you or the princess. Or any of the other guys really… All of you have done so many great things to make a difference in this war.” The blue paladin shrugged off Shiro’s hands that were still on him. “It’s just, sorry… I can’t really live up to the same standards as you do. Sorry for bringing down the team. You are really a brilliant leader Shiro, I wish I could’ve been better. You shouldn’t have to be stuck with someone like me!” 

The derogatory tone in Lance’s voice left Shiro shellshocked. 

Was that how Lance felt? Was this the reason he had begun to seclude himself from the team? Shiro wanted to cry himself now. 

“Lance-” he began, his voice hoarse. However, the blue paladin stood up abruptly, leaving Shiro on the floor. 

“Don’t worry about it Shiro, it’s nothing. I’ll try to do my best until we find someone better suited to fly Blue.” The paladin then left and silence was in his wake. 

 

Neither of them brought up their late-night discussion the next few days. 

Shiro tried to catch Lance and bring him to eat together with all of them but it was tricky. The blue paladin was quick on his feet and knew where in the castle to go so none would be able to find him even with using the surveillance system installed that Pidge had improved. 

His first real chance came when Allura sent them out on a scouting mission. 

“Lance, you’re with me. Pidge and Keith, you’re together,” he said as he divided them into pairs. 

Hunk was staying in the castle to continue his repair work on the yellow lion that had sustained damage during their last clash with the Galra so he just waved them off. 

Shiro had seen the reluctance in Lance’s movements as they headed for their lions. It only confirmed Shiro’s suspicions that the blue paladin had indeed been deliberately avoiding him since that night. 

The planet they were going to had been allied to Altea 10 000 years ago, and the two remaining Alteans wished to know if the species still inhabited the planet or if they were gone. 

When Shiro and Lance came closer to the surface they could see how the cities had been overtaken by forest. It appeared as if no living being had been staying in the homes for a very long period of time. The houses were covered in moss and vines, many falling apart where they stood. They proceeded with caution, observant if any of the buildings showed any apparent risk of collapsing unto them. 

Shiro had Lance walk around with his bayard drawn. In case there were wild animals in the area, they might attack them if they felt threatened by the paladin’s presence. He had his own arm prepared for attack as well, ready to strike anything that tried to harm his blue paladin or himself. 

“Hey, Lance? Come over here,” Shiro motioned for Lance to join him on the plaza beside an old fountain that probably had seen better days. Lance went over to where Shiro stood bent over something on the ground. 

“What is it?” he asked and looked at the black scorch marks Shiro was pointing at. 

“Traces of a fire” Shiro said and peered at their surroundings. “It’s not recent, I think, but we can’t be sure.” 

Lance tapped his comms to reach the castle. “Can you look up the last time it rained here for us?” he asked Allura. 

“Yes, I can. Wait a moment!” she responded immediately and fell silent. 

Shiro smiled at Lance’s quick thinking, “Nice going there, Lance!” he complimented him. 

“Paladins, are you there?” Allura asked, the comms cracking her voice slightly. 

“Yes, princess!” Shiro answered for both of them. 

“Good! The castle scans of the climate shows that the last appearance of rain was three days ago in the area you are currently in,” she told them. “Have you found something?”

Shiro looked at Lance who had gone to look at something in a ruckle closer to the city center where they hadn’t been yet. 

“We have found traces of a fire being lit, which means someone must have been here after the last rain, otherwise the water would have washed it away” he replied. 

She shouted out in delight, “That is marvelous news! Good work Shiro!” 

Shiro inspected the black marks a little closer, “We don’t know what kind of news that is yet princess. The Plakrom’s homes have been abandoned for a long time, we don’t know for sure if the fire was made by friends or foes. And it was Lance who thought to ask about the rain, it never occurred to me even,” he chuckled. 

“Nonetheless, you have done a great job both of you!” Allura commended them. “Contact us if you find more. Keith and Pidge have yet to find anything and I’m thinking of having them come back or join you unless you’re fine on your own?” 

Shiro mulled over it, “They can go back. We haven’t found anything else and the ones responsible for the fire could have left the planet right after. There is nothing here for anyone to salvage,” he replied. He looked around to find Lance as he closed the link to the castle. 

The blue paladin had wandered off and was out of sight. 

_I don’t like that_ he thought. He wanted Lance to always be where he could see him, and be sure he was safe. 

“Lance!” he shouted to get the paladin’s attention. “I don’t think we’ll find anything else, so we can head back to the castle!” he continued as he started walking back to where they had left their lions. 

There was no response and Shiro was about to call Lance on the comms when a scream echoed through the streets. Lance’s scream. It was followed by what sounded like gunfire and Shiro stopped dead in his tracks. 

_Lance?_

He bolted in the direction where he could hear the fighting, heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

“Lance!” he yelled as he got closer. Where was he!? 

As if Lance had heard his thoughts he answered, “Shiro, over here! Galra!” he yelled. There was a moment where the gunfire died down, but it began almost immediately again. Shiro’s mind was a mess. 

How could there be Galra here? They had seen no trace of any Galra ships when they got here. 

As if on cue, Allura yelled over the comms, “Paladins! We’ve got Galra company!”

Shiro gritted his teeth but continued to run for Lance. 

“I know, they’re down here as well! We’re under fire!” he huffed out breathlessly and tapped out as he rounded a corner and was met with blazing guns. He counted three Galras hiding behind a collapsed heap of stones shooting at him. Another two were running towards the left. Towards Lance.

Shiro’s arm was activated before he even thought about it. “Lance!” he yelled to get his attention. Shiro knew he had been seen when Lance shouted his name back. Then the two Galra were over the blue paladin and Shiro cried out in rage and lashed out at the three closest to him. 

They had been surprised when he first got there but quickly gathered themselves to fight back. Not that it helped them much. 

Shiro was in a fury. How dare they try to harm Lance when he was there!? He snarled as he drove his arm through the third Galra, body falling down to the ground and joining the other two Galras. They hadn’t stood a chance against the outraged black paladin. He then turned to see Lance still fighting one Galra, another laying still beside them. 

_Probably dead_ , Shiro thought but didn’t actually care. 

What he cared about was the blood seeping out on the side of Lance’s armor and the discoloured bruise that marred his lovely cheek. 

“Lance!” he rushed over to aid the paladin but froze when Lance yelled “Don’t come closer!”

_What?_

“What the hell Lance!?” Was he delirious from the hit? Shiro began moving towards him again. 

“Don’t! I can do this myself!” Lance yelled again. He struck out against the Galra who jumped sideways and was delivered a blow in retaliation which left him staggering and unable to defend against another hit. 

Shiro didn’t care that Lance wanted to beat the Galra by himself. Shiro wanted to kill that Galra whom laid his hands on his Lance. He ran over to Lance who had fallen to the ground and was grabbing for his bayard that was just out of reach. The Galra had raised his gun and was now aiming it at the defenseless blue paladin. 

Then Shiro was over him and beat the Galra to the ground. He raised his arm and it was glowing in an eerie purple, then brought it down on the Galra. For a moment or two the alien body convulsed and trashed. Then it finally went still and Shiro retracted his arm.

He stood up and turned to Lance who was still on the ground and was staring at him. Shiro reached out a hand to help him stand and Lance flinched. 

Shiro had reached out with his prosthetic which was covered in Galra blood. Shiro winced, “Sorry,” and quickly took it back then reached out with his other instead. 

Lance seemed to hesitate before taking it. He muttered a thanks and dusted off himself when he was standing. 

“Are you okay, you’re injured?” Shiro pointed at Lance’s side. 

“I’m fine” Lance replied curtly. The harsh tone made Shiro start.

“Are you sure? It looks quite bad.”

“I am fine Shiro!” Lance sounded exasperated at Shiro’s worry. “We’re fine Allura!” he continued and Shiro blinked. 

Right, he had ended communication with the castle when he looked for Lance. He tapped the device and all of a sudden sounds blared through it. It seemed like the castle was still fighting the enemy.

“What’s the status?” Shiro demanded to know. 

Several relieved ‘Shiro’s reached his ears. 

“We are holding out at the moment. There is only one battleship, but it’s a big one,” Allura supplied. “We need you and Lance to take your lions here and form Voltron. Hunk was able to finish the repairs on the yellow lion and is now out fighting with the green and red paladin. They need your help!” 

“We’re on our way!” Shiro replied quickly and tapped out again. He glanced at Lance who was clutching his side with a grimace on his face. “Lance-” he began. 

“Don’t!” Lance snapped immediately and straightened up. The bruise was very distinguishable even on Lance’s tan skin and it caught Shiro’s eyes. 

“Why didn’t you let me handle it!? I said I could do it myself, yet you had to interfere!” Lance sputtered angrily. Shiro blinked again. 

“What?” he was confused. 

Lance was livid, “Am I really so worthless that you couldn’t even give me a chance to beat him myself!?” he bellowed and pointed at the dead Galra. 

Shiro followed the pointed finger to the still warm body and shuddered. He had lost control and wasn’t proud of it. 

“That’s not it Lance, you know that’s-”. 

“I barely know shit Shiro! Because nobody ever tells me anything important because I’m stupid and shouldn’t have been chosen as a paladin!” Lance cried out. “Why else would it be that you decided to take over!? I’m worthless at being a paladin of Voltron…” he trailed off, breathing harshly and glowing daggers at the black paladin. 

Shiro was stunned. He had never thought Lance was worthless at any point since they met. “I-” he said but stopped. Lance didn’t look like he would listen to anything he said right now. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro.” 

Yet again in a short amount of time, Shiro blinked in surprise. He peered at the blue paladin who was hunching his shoulders in defeat. “I wish I didn’t always have to bring you down all the time. At least until we find someone better suited to pilot Blue, I should be able to hold the fort down on my own.” 

Shiro couldn’t believe his ears! Lance was apologizing when it should be him who did for letting Lance believe he was worthless to the team. “You’re not-”

“Let’s get back to the lions,” Lance interrupted before he was able to finish his sentence. “They need your help.” The blue paladin the started running for their lions while still holding onto his right side. 

Shiro stood still for a second and looked at the figure running off, running away from him. Then he followed suit.

 

The track back to the lions had been a short one and they had been able to quickly assist the castle against the battleship. After having formed Voltron it had been over in a flash and they were now heading back to the castle. 

As soon as Shiro had left Black he headed for the blue lion’s hangar. When he got there Lance was leaning heavily on Hunk who was fussing over him worriedly. Blood dropped down on the floor beneath Lance and he was pale. But one look from him made Shiro keep his distance. 

Allura and Coran had Lance in a cryopod in no time, saying he would be better in just a few vargas. And while he was healing Shiro told his team what Lance had said while on the planet. 

Hunk, ever so emotional, began to cry and even Pidge looked close to tears herself though Shiro knew she’d rather die than let them fall. Keith had also reacted badly to hearing what Lance thought of himself. “But he’s always praising himself for every little thing?!” he protested. 

“That might be so. But that’s not how he truly feels, apparently,” Shiro said seriously. He looked at the paladin in the healing pod, his eyes were closed and he didn’t look to be in pain anymore. “He lashed out at me after I went between him and a Galra who had him down on the ground.” 

Allura gasped, “But he would have died, surely he understands you only wanted to-”

Shiro shook his head. “As far as Lance knew, he thought I regarded him worthless and useless in a fight and in need of rescuing.” He clenched and unclenched his fists. 

Shiro looked up at the people standing around him. “He needs to understand that he is not just a temporary thing until we find another blue paladin. We need him to be the blue paladin. He’s just as important as anyone else. It’s on us to make him realize that. Got it?” he said. 

He hoped they understood. Shiro knew he would never be able to accept another person as the blue paladin when Lance was an option. He could only pray the others felt the same.

They did, it was evident in the humans’ eyes, and all nodded in agreement. 

Allura stepped towards Lance and touched the pod. “The blue paladin,” she said. “I never told you what the blue lion represented did I? I should have…” she looked at them biting her trembling lip. “The blue paladin needs a big heart, is more loyal than any other and would do anything to protect their loved ones. The blue paladin is the one who connects the team to each other and takes care of it,” she explained with shiny eyes. 

Coran hummed in agreement. “Yes indeed. Young Lance is an exemplary version of what the blue lion wants from her paladin, truly exceptional.” 

Shiro’s heart did a loop when he heard them describe Lance so perfectly. 

“He’s everything we need,” he said, voice clogged with emotions. No one said anything, but Shiro could see in their eyes that they agreed. Even Keith. And that was all he needed for now. 

The rest of the day was spent waiting for Lance to come out from the pod. Everyone was dejected after their discussion about the blue paladin. Hunk excused himself and went to the kitchen, saying he wanted to cook up a feast for his best friend for when he got out. But Shiro knew he just wanted to be alone for a while and digest the fact that said best friend had been feeling bad and hadn’t dared to confide in anyone. 

Keith had also excused himself. He didn’t want to spend time waiting around waiting for Lance to wake up without doing anything. So he headed for the training deck. Shiro could see that the red paladin was beating himself up over Lance. The red paladin had the sharpest tongue when it came to Lance and the two were always going on about something. Thus Keith was probably the one feeling most bummed from all of this. He was with no doubt blaming himself for how Lance felt. 

Pidge had been gone for a while before coming back to the medbay. She had brought along one of her projects. The green paladin had chosen to sit down beside Lance’s pod and was leaning onto it while working on her device that Shiro was unsure whether he wanted to know what it was or not. She hadn’t said anything during their conversation and was keeping up the whole ‘talk to me and I might electrocute you’ facade so Shiro let her tinker on in silence. He sat himself in front of Lance and looked at the young man while he waited for him to wake up. 

He sat lost in thoughts when the, sadly familiar, sound of the pod opening reached his ear. Shiro looked up in time to see the pod open and stood when Lance stumbled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho :3 
> 
> I apologize for ending this chapter so abruptly too, but I'm trying to keep the chapters around 4k. 
> 
> Gaaahhh, I would really like to know how the Blue paladin would've been described ;w; I'm just unloading my hopes here...


	3. Heart-to-heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue :)
> 
> FRIDAY THE 13TH, OH MY GOODNESS.  
> In reality, the only thing I'd like to do right now is to watch S4 it with my friends (but I gotta wait)... And I have an exam in less than 2h first ;w;  
> But that means it'll be out when I'm done!!! :D :D  
> Oh well, exam and season 4 jitters is celebrated with a new chapter! :3  
> ____________________________________________________________________________

When Lance fell out of the pod there were strong arms that caught him and kept him upright until he got back his balance. 

“Hunk?” he asked blearily, not really reading his environment the first few seconds. A small chuckle revealed that it was not Hunk, but rather someone Lance had yelled at not long before he was shuffled into the pod. 

_Shit._

His ears burned in embarrassment when he remembered. He had never meant to tell anyone all those things. Shiro must think he’s even weaker now than before. 

Lance snapped out of it when he saw Pidge looking worriedly at him from behind Shiro. The three of them were the only ones in the medbay. That was a relief. Lance didn’t really want to be crowded right now, he wanted to be alone. 

Or no, he never wanted to be alone. He just wished the ones present were his family or people who loved him as much as he loved them. 

He took a few steps using Shiro as support until he felt confident enough to let go. He mumbled a thanks and got a small smile in return. 

“Don’t worry about it Lance,” Shiro told him softly and patted his shoulder. 

“Soo, where’s Hunk? I thought he’d be here,” Lance asked hesitantly, Hunk usually were there to see him when he got out of the pod so not seeing him there was a bit frightening. Had the yellow paladin gotten bored of always being there waiting? 

“He’s in the kitchen creating a feast just for you!” Pidge piped up. “He’s been cooking incessantly for a few vargas.” 

Lance was surprised, in a good way, and he cracked a smile at her.

“I see, I think I’ll go join him then!” He started for the door and noticed Shiro hovering over him. “What?” he asked quietly, not meeting Shiro’s gaze. 

“Ah, sorry!” Shiro immediately apologized. “I didn’t mean to be overbearing!” he said with a small blush and another chuckle while he scratched the back of his head. 

It was confusing to see Voltron’s leader so… Lance didn’t even know how to describe it. Uncertain? An awkward teenager would probably be the best description, even if Shiro wasn’t one. He wasn’t behaving like he normally would, stoic and brave. 

“Yeah…” Lance said questioningly. He left with Pidge in a tow. 

When he glanced at her she shrugged. “What? I’m hungry too, I’m sure there will be enough food for both of us.”

When they arrived at the kitchen the first thing that they met with was the delicious scent of food, and Lance’s stomach growled. It had been a while since he ate. He had skipped breakfast that morning. 

The second thing he was met with was a running Hunk that came towards him in full speed and scooped him up in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Lance! You’re alive! Thank goodness!” Hunk cried. “You were like, dead or something. There was so much blood, why didn’t you tell us!?” he scolded him.

Lance threw his head back and laughed. Trust Hunk to be a mother hen even in space. He got out of the giant’s embrace and gingerly made sure his arms had not actually been crushed, they almost felt it. 

“I’m fine Hunk, geez!” he said patiently as he was scooped up again. His stomach growled again and Hunk put him down with a grin, “You hungry? I’ve made food,” he told them and motioned at the table behind him. 

The table where they usually ate their meals now seemed to have no space left to sit down. Hunk scratched his neck that had become a little flushed, “Uh, so yeah, we might have to eat at the counters. I went a little bit overboard, I think,” he spluttered. 

Lance put an arm around Hunk’s shoulders, “I’m staaarving,” he groaned. “I haven’t eaten in like… forever!” 

“Me neither,” Pidge said as she observed the variety of food Hunk had produced. While some of it looked questionable, most of it seemed edible and downright delicious. She took out three plates and then proceeded to put food on her own, leaving Lance and Hunk to pick out their food of choice. 

Whilst they ate, Pidge kept the silence away by talking about her new project. At first Lance had been surprised, she was usually the quiet one at dinner. But he appreciated it because it made it difficult for him to think of unpleasant topics and overanalyzing himself. Both him and Hunk helped the conversation by asking questions, although, Lance figured his were pretty boring compared to Hunk’s. But she never said anything about it. 

When Pidge was done, she left everything to Lance and Hunk to finish up and clean. He didn’t mind. It was nice to do plain chores like doing the dishes after dinner, it gave a sense of normality to their otherwise surreal predicament. 

“So,” Lance heard Hunk say as they put away the last of the tools used for creating the feast. All the leftovers had been put in boxes to be eaten later, there had been a lot of leftovers since no one had joined them in the kitchen. 

Lance glanced at his friend when he didn’t continue, “‘So’ what?” he asked. 

Hunk went to sit down at the now cleared table and patted the empty spot beside him on the bench as a sign for Lance to join him there. Reluctantly Lance obeyed, he wasn’t sure where this was going and he wasn’t sure he was going to like it. Hunk’s expression was way too serious for this to be enjoyable. 

For a moment neither said a word and Lance screwed uncomfortably before resting his head on Hunk’s shoulders. “You okay buddy?” he inquired and patted Hunk’s back. “You’re quiet, did you eat too much and got a sto-?” he was interrupted before he could end his question.

“What the hell Lance!?” Hunk nearly shouted at him and Lance flinched in surprise. He had not expected that one coming. 

The yellow paladin huffed and was clearly trying to control his emotions, first opening his mouth then closing it. 

“You said you were okay! That you would be fine! That-” Hunk’s voice broke and Lance realised his friend was crying. The ugly type of crying with his whole face scrunched up and snot forming. 

“Whoa there, big guy!” Lance hurried to say, “That is not a nice face you’re making me look at!” He left the table in search for napkins or the like. When he found one he returned to Hunk’s side and handed it to him. The big guy mumbled a thanks and wiped his face with it before blowing his nose loudly. 

“You just- you just don’t understand how worried I am!” Hunk cried while he sniffled into the napkin like he was some kind of damsel in distress. Which Lance then figured he kind of was, though not really a damsel. 

“What do you mean?” he murmured and rubbed Hunk’s back in circular motions to calm him down. 

“It’s just- you always try to do things on your own when we just want to help and be there for you! You’re not in this alone Lance… god knows I wouldn’t be able to do this if you weren’t here!” Hunk sobbed. 

Lance was still. “What do you mean?” he asked warily, careful to mask any emotion in his voice. “Hunk, what are you talking about?” he urged when he didn’t get an immediate answer. He could feel the panic sneak up on him, he had begun to shake a little.

Hunk then hugged him with one arm. “Shiro told us about what happened,” he said and Lance froze utterly. He didn’t know what to think. 

Part of him had figured Shiro wouldn’t tell anyone about it and that belief had calmed him down. But now everyone knew.

“About what… exactly?” He treaded carefully on the uneven ground, it was still a chance it could be about something entirely different. But Hunk’s next words confirmed his fears.

“You’re not worthless Lance,” his friend whispered to him. “You’re anything but worthless! You are my best friend, I need you to be here for me or I will turn useless! If you don’t encourage me in battles or if you didn’t have my back I am sure I wouldn’t be here anymore!” the yellow paladin rambled. 

“I-” Lance was speechless. He wasn’t sure there was anything could say to that. But Hunk wasn’t finished.

“Shiro said you told him you shouldn’t have been chosen as a paladin of Voltron. You’re wrong, and anyone who says otherwise is also wrong. If you hear someone say so you tell me and I’ll teach them the truth!” Hunk said darkly, making a fist with his hand. 

“And what truth is that?” Lance asked abruptly, not sure what to believe about Hunk’s outburst. 

It all sounded a little bit too good to be true. Hunk didn’t need him to be there, he was doing a marvelous job as the yellow paladin and always wanted to help those in need (not counting Nyma and Rolo, that is). 

“That we need you,” someone said in the doorway and Lance turned hastily towards it to see who it was, Hunk did too. It was Keith. He was standing there together with Pidge who appeared to be no less than furious at something. Keith was looking more stunned than mad like Pidge, like he couldn’t really believe what he had just said. He looked down on the floor as his cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“You don’t need me,” Lance shot back with a snarl. “You said it yourself! I’m stupid and worthless!” 

The three other paladins stared at him, Keith looked so confused. 

“I’ve never-” he began but stopped when Pidge nudged him in the side. They were still standing in the doorway and anyone who’d walk down the corridor would be able to hear the arguing going on without actively listening for it. So they walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of Hunk and Lance. Hunk still had one arm draped around Lance’s shoulders in a hug and it had tightened when Lance spoke. 

“Lance…” Keith tried again. “Okay, so maybe I’ve said that you’re stupid and so on… but that doesn’t mean that I think you’re worthless. I never meant for you to think that way,” he said, regret filling his voice. The red paladin was even fiddling with his thumbs where he sat. “You bring a lot to this team, even if you don’t realise it,” Keith told him. Pidge nodded beside him and Lance could feel Hunk squeeze him.

“Like what?” the question was out of Lance’s mouth before he thought better of it. Maybe he didn’t want to hear it. What if Keith had just said that to make him feel better but didn’t actually believe it? Although, Keith had probably more important things to do than make a list of things Lance did well… despite the fact that it would be a short one. Then Keith opened his mouth. 

“You’re an excellent sharpshooter Lance, no matter what anyone says, even me,” he began. “You rarely miss a shot and never when it really matters. Even if you mess around during missions, you always stop when it becomes serious and try so hard for it to be a success. Hell, even during training, you are always the one who tries the hardest of us even if I shout at you, it’s something I really admire,” he said with something that could’ve been a smile. Lance wasn’t sure, and the tears that were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes didn’t make it easier to see. 

“And when something does go wrong and everyone’s in a mood, you are always quick to try and lighten it up so the failure doesn’t weigh too heavily on our minds,” Keith continued. 

“He’s right you know,” Pidge concurred, her voice low and uncertain, eyebrows still furrowed. “Lance you are like the glue that binds the team together. Always trying to make us feel better, joking around to make everything seem not as gloomy as it is. You are also quick to pick up on small cues, like when I’m tired but don’t wanna stop pushing myself too far while working. Then you always tell me to go to bed… And while it’s irritating, I really appreciate it. Because it makes me realise that someone cares,” she told him from across the table. 

Lance was at a loss. He hadn’t really thought about those things they were talking about as something worth being mentioned. 

“And you always ask me about my projects, even if I can understand you don’t really get what I’m talking about. It makes them feel worthwhile, like I’m not doing something worthless!” she chuckled. 

Then her voice hitched and she looked down on the table. “Lance, you’re like my older brother. Always taking care of me whether I like it or not… I wouldn’t be able to continue all of this-” she gestured at the room around her, “-if you weren’t here to keep me sane. I want you to be here. And I want to find my other brother before going home,” she finished resolutely, banging her fist on the table. 

“Oh,” Lance got out before his emotions threatened to well over. He felt like a mess. He hadn’t known, of course he hadn’t because no had told him. But he had never asked either. 

He cleared his throat, “Are you sure though? Maybe it would be better if-”. They stopped him before he even had the chance to finish his sentence, as if they had read his mind. 

“Nope!” Keith said immediately. Pidge had hurriedly shouted out as “As if!” and Hunk ended the it all by saying, “If you quit, I quit” to which both Keith and Pidge nodded. Hunk looked at him with a grin, “We’re all in this together!” he said in a singsong tone and Lance had to chuckle at that. 

It was like a stone had been lifted from his shoulders (which was technically true since Hunk had let go of him). Hearing them say they needed him to be there for them warmed his heart and he could feel himself relax on the bench. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice thick with feelings. “I- I really think I needed to hear that.” 

It proved true that very evening when he went to bed. For the first time in what felt like years but only was a couple of weeks or months at most, Lance fell asleep almost instantly and slept through the night without any disturbing dreams. 

 

When he woke up he felt like a human again. Lance even decided to follow through with his skincare routine that he at some point forgotten. His face had become rough and dull without his usual effort to keep it spotless, but hopefully it wouldn’t take too long before it recovered.

The new glow on his face had Hunk in tears yet again when Lance joined the guy in the kitchen. He had pulled Lance close and whispered “Welcome back!” then pulled out the leftovers from yesterday’s feast and placed it on the table. The action almost made Lance a little bit embarrassed, maybe a little uncomfortable as well since he hadn’t realised his friend had been so affected by his own self neglect. 

“Shut up,” he punched Hunk’s arm lovingly and the yellow paladin snickered in response. 

Breakfast was attended by everyone and the mood was kept light. Allura asked Lance about how he felt after coming out of the cryopod since they hadn’t eaten dinner together, she seemed slightly worried so he had quickly reassured him that he was fine. 

Shiro had also inquired if he felt okay and whether he was up for the training session scheduled later on. 

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lance replied sharply, not sparing a glance at the black paladin and instead looked down on his plate intently. 

Hunk elbowed him in the side and sent a disapproving stare his way and Lance blushed. But he wasn’t having it. Maybe Keith, Hunk and Pidge thought he should be on the team and could fend for himself, but that didn’t necessarily mean that the black paladin was of the same opinion. Lance knew as much from what he had overheard that day in the showers. 

Shiro thought he was whiny and overly confident. Probably even considered him a thorn in the side if he was irritated of the fact that Lance flirted with Allura. Lance figured the black paladin fancied the princess, they spent a lot of time together anyway and she relied on the head of Voltron a lot. 

And he hadn’t given Lance the chance to take on the Galra by himself. He had done it for him since Lance was unable to do it.

Lance gritted his teeth and took another bite of the pink bun Hunk had baked that tasted like sweet carrots. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

No matter what anyone said, their training session had started out fairly well. As a team they had set out to fight an overwhelming amount of droids that the alteans pitched against them. One by one, the paladins had cut down or disabled them, effectively decreasing the number. Until Shiro jumped in front of one of Lance’s targets and took it down. 

Lance was fuming. 

“What the hell Shiro!?” he shouted and deactivated his bayard. 

Would the black paladin not even let him take down a simple gladiator bot!? Did he think Lance was incapable of even that? 

“Do you really think so little of me that you had to cross the room and take out the droid in front of me!? Did you expect me to miss and get cut down again!?” he growled at his leader who blanched. 

“Lance-” Shiro began worriedly as he fended off a bot with his arm. 

“Don’t you ‘Lance’ me, asshole! You’re not my mother!” 

The room seemed to freeze over and Lance could hear Allura call off the droids. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the other three paladins observe them carefully, without moving closer. 

For a silent minute Lance glared at Shiro who looked exasperated. Then the black paladin pulled an arm through his hair and sighed heavily. 

“Lance, I think we need to talk. Alone,” he said and walked out of the training room. 

Lance wasn’t so sure he thought the same but followed after his leader after being nudged away by Hunk. One thing he was sure of, he was not going to let Shiro off about what happened. 

 

***

 

Shiro was sure that Lance had followed him when he heard the steps trudge behind him. Some of the tension eased in his shoulders but he was still expecting the worst. He headed for the star deck, hoping the place would calm them both down a little before the conversation they were going to have. It wouldn’t do if neither could keep their wits about them.

When he looked at Lance’s face as the blue paladin stepped unto star deck behind him, however, he knew that wouldn’t happen. Lance’s face was dark and his eyes kept a storm in them. They were beautiful and Shiro wished the anger in them wasn’t directed at him, even if he was aware that it was. 

He sat down on the floor when the door closed behind Lance.

“Come over here,” he told the lanky young man and motioned to the spot beside him. Shiro could see the frown on Lance’s brow, the youngster was perhaps wondering why Shiro wasn’t scolding him for calling him an asshole. That would come at a later date, if ever, when they weren’t misunderstanding each other.

“Please,” he pleaded when Lance didn’t make a move to where he was. 

Lance was moving hesitantly towards him despite the fight in his demeanor. In the end he sat down beside him without causing a fuss. 

“What do you want to talk about then? Kittens?” the voice was dripping with sarcasm and it surprised Shiro. This wasn’t how Lance normally behaved. Which would evidently mean that he was truly upset with Shiro’s overprotective streak. Seriously pissed off even. 

“I want to talk about a person I know, actually,” Shiro responded, not letting Lance’s irritation to get to him. 

“Oh?” Lance sounded confused and his nose twitched. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said. He cleared his throat, not sure of where to start. Then i hit him, and he smiled, because he knew exactly where to start.

“This person I know, he’s an amazing human being,” he began while he looked up at the stars surrounding them. “We didn’t meet under the best circumstances, but I’m just thanking god I got to meet him at all. He is everything one could ask for, he’s smart, kind, loyal and possesses the biggest heart out of anyone I’ve ever met. People are charmed by his personality and he always have a kind word to offer to anyone who needs it.”

Shiro took a moment and drew a deep breath, then he continued. “He would do anything for his friends, I know that and I’ve seen him do reckless things to protect them. Always putting others’ needs before his own. He’s also quick on his feet and never runs out of new ideas to try out. Some good, other less so,” he said and chuckled. 

Lance had yet to interrupt him and Shiro took it as a sign that the blue paladin was not as mad as before. The adolescent had put his arms around his knees and was resting his head on them and had a forlorn look on his face.  
“Anyway,” Shiro gathered his thoughts and tried to figure out where he was going with this. “This person has made a huge impact on my life. I wouldn’t be who I am today were it not for him. Just the thought of him alone keeps me fighting in this war. Because I want to protect him. I don’t want any harm to fall upon him just because I failed to defeat the Galras. I’m not the only one who would fall into despair if he was lost. So many people love and rely on him, I can’t even imagine my life without him in it anymore…” he trailed off, his voice shaky. 

“I-” Lance started before he changed his mind. “He sounds like a great person.”

“You can say that again,” Shiro agreed. He looked at Lance. The paladin was twisting his body and seemed unsure of what to do. He hadn’t caught onto what, or rather _whom_ , Shiro was telling him about. 

“Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because I think it’s really bad taste if you’re indirectly going to compare me to a great dude _in front_ of me. I get that you would rather have him as the blue paladin, he sounds awesome. But unless we’re going back to Earth so we can change place there wasn’t really any need for me to hear about him?” Lance suddenly said. He sounded abandoned and Shiro’s heart went out to the insecure paladin beside him. 

“I’m talking about you Lance. You didn’t realise?” 

A sharp inhale made him turn to look at Lance. He had gone pale and was biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“That’s not me. You’re wrong.”

Shiro almost thought he had imagined the words had he not been focusing intently on Lance’s every breath and move. He almost couldn’t believe the words. “Huh?”

Lance raised his head and met Shiro’s shocked gaze and nodded as if to reaffirm the words. “I’m not like that, not at all,” the blue paladin repeated.

“Yes, you are,” Shiro insisted urgently. He couldn’t let Lance continue this way and degrade himself. 

“But-!”

“No, no buts. You don’t get a say in how I see you.”

“What!?” Lance let out a squeak in disbelief. “You don’t get to decide that!”

“Actually, I do. Because I’m your team leader,” Shiro knew he sounded like a five-year old and winced. Lance seemed to feel the same and cringed where he sat. 

“But you don’t-” Lance mumbled. “You don’t even like me.” 

_Where the hell did that come from?_

“Why would you ever think that!?” Shiro asked incredulously, not sure where Lance came from with that statement. Shiro couldn’t recall a time where Lance could have gotten that misconception. When had Shiro ever said that he disliked Lance!? Since it was the actual opposite, there shouldn’t be a moment where he could have. 

“You said it… you think I whine too much and am overly confident about stuff,” Lance explained, voice small, like it would disappear soon. “I overheard you when you were talking to Keith,” he said sheepishly when Shiro stared at him in confusion. “I don’t think you meant for me to hear it.”

Shiro’s emotions were in utter disarray. He had no memories of talking ill about Lance, he would never forgive himself for that. “When was that?” he wanted to know. 

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know, couple of weeks ago… oh! it was after the mission where I was hurt again, with the galra. You were in the showers.”

The pieces clicked into place and Shiro let out a deep sigh at his own stupidity and the miscommunication that led to recent events. Lance had heard his and Keith harmless, or at least that had been the intention, list of reasons why Shiro shouldn’t be helplessly in love with him. They hadn’t been serious about it, but Lance couldn’t have known that if he wasn’t aware of the surrounding circumstances. 

Now Shiro have to explain it. Explain it _all_ he gathered, as to not bring any more misunderstandings causing rifts between them. 

When thinking about it, maybe he wanted to tell Lance. Come clean with his feelings and everything that coming clean entails. Although, doing that could have the opposite reaction to what he’d like. Expecting that Lance would reciprocate his feelings was a far-fetched dream of Shiro’s. But he didn’t look forward to being completely rejected either and was thus still considering it. 

He could see Lance tense beside him when he said nothing about his accusations against him. 

“I do like you Lance,” Shiro then said and grabbed hold of one of the blue paladin’s hands that were fumbling about. “More than you might realise,” he admitted when Lance scoffed. 

“Everything I said about you is true, but it’s not everything. I didn’t tell you about how every time I look at this person - you - my heart skips a beat. Every time you flash a smile I keep praying it’s directed at me. I think you’re lovely, with a charming face and an even more charming personality.”

Lance looked absolutely astonished, eyes impossibly wide and mouth agape. He even seemed to have stopped breathing, just staring at Shiro not believing a word he was saying.

Shiro squeezed Lance’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. He could hear the slight hitch in Lance’s breath. He decided to drop the bomb then and there.

“Lance, the first thing I thought when I saw you was ‘pretty’. I was attracted to you before fully knowing you. Getting to know you has only made me fall harder. At this point, I’m just madly in love with you… which is why I’ve been overprotective I suppose - sorry,” he said, looking Lance straight in the eyes and saw the blue paladin’s cheeks flush. The colour suited him perfectly.

“Oh,” was the only word leaving Lance. 

“So what you heard in the shower was more of a ‘stop being so in love with Lance’-intervention than us talking badly of you. We didn’t mean what we said like that,” he added, hoping Lance would understand. 

He sat back and released Lance’s hand, it fell to the floor and lied unmoving there. 

Like a spell, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. What he had kept inside for long was finally out in the open, and he felt more than relieved that Lance hadn’t hit him and run off yet. He shot a smile to the blue paladin who was hugging his knees but didn’t make a move to leave. 

“So, instead of thinking I’m pathetic and incapable of taking care of myself… you think I’m cool and just want to protect me…?” Lance broke the silence with a wavering voice. 

Shiro snorted at the question. “Well, I think my type is more adorable and cute rather than ‘cool’ Lance. But yeah, that’s essentially it. When you were fighting that Galra and I saw you down on the ground but still trying to do it yourself, my heart kind of broke. I saw red and wanted to tear the Galra apart for attacking something so precious to me as you.” He heard Lance squeak at the bold proclamation and gave him a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry for letting the misunderstanding go on. It’s mean of me to say, but me being more overbearing regarding you compared to the others is simply because I love you and would like to put you somewhere safe and keep you there out of harm’s way,” he admitted, feeling his face warm up and match Lance’s. “It’s got nothing to do with your skills, which are -by the way- way better than you seem to think… sharpshooter.” 

Lance seemed dazed and stared off into space. “You love me,” he said softly.

“Yup,” Shiro concurred. “I do.”

“Cool….”

“Too much to process at once?”

“Maybe,” Lance hummed. “I just never figured anyone would.”

Shiro straightened, “I’d be more surprised if no one didn’t. Have you met yourself?” he laughed. He didn’t miss it when Lance flinched.

“Well yeah… that’s why,” Lance mumbled. He seemed to hug himself tighter than before. The anger had dissipated and instead the young man looked unsure of the situation.

“Is there any chance you feel the same?”

“What?” Lance’s eyes were wide as the planets perceivable in the distance. 

Shiro motioned between them. “You and me, I love you. Is there- Do I have any chance of you feeling the same towards me?” he asked hopefully while bracing himself for the worst.

When Lance looked down and didn’t respond immediately, Shiro felt his smile die a little and his stomach churned unpleasantly. He wondered if he was actually scared to hear the answer. He probably was. 

“Umm…” he began. 

“You don’t have to answer if you feel uncomfortable abou-” 

A caramel coloured hand flew to his shoulder.

“That’s not it!” Lance interrupted in a rush. He turned even redder when he looked down on his hand that gripped Shiro tightly. But he didn’t let go.

“That’s not it…” Lance muttered again. 

“Then what is it…?” Shiro prodded carefully.

Lance shrugged, looking around before settling his gaze at some star. “Well, I suppose I’m a little happy?” The way he said it phrased the sentence as a question. “That you lo- love me,” he then clarified. 

“Glad I can make you happy,” Shiro laughed quietly. 

Lance glanced at him quickly. “Yeah, so.. yeah, happy.” He looked down again and Shiro could feel what was coming in his bones. 

“So like, I-” Lance tried but was stopped by Shiro’s hand on his mouth.

“You know what?” Shiro said, smiling. “I’ve just decided that whatever your answer is going to be, I’m going to try my best anyway.”

The surprise in the blue eyes was palpable. Lance uttered some incoherent words against Shiro, breath tickling his palm. Shiro took it away, “Sorry. Could you repeat that?”

“What does that mean, what you said I mean!?” he spluttered. “Try your best at what!?” He looked alarmed to say the least.

“You.”

Shiro leaned in and pecked Lance quickly on one cheek and then his nose. Lance’s eyelashes fluttered and Shiro could feel the heat radiating from the young man. 

“I’m going to try my best to make you fall as much in love with me as I am in with you,” he said with a serious voice. 

Lance had cupped his cheeks and was gaping at him. It was a funny and cute expression, so Shiro had to force himself not to kiss him anywhere else. 

He stood up and held out a hand to Lance and helped him up as well. Then he pulled him close and stroked Lance’s cheek. “Don’t forget to breath.”

Lance inhaled harshly and slipped out of Shiro’s arms. “Yes! I- umm… yes! See ya!” the blue paladin yelled and bolted from the stardeck, leaving Shiro behind chuckling. 

Shiro watched as he ran away from him. Poor Lance. Shiro knew that he might have gone a tad bit too far in his advances. Lance apparently wasn’t so used to people flirting with him despite often doing it himself. 

When Shiro left stardeck it was late and the castle had slipped into night mode. The two had spoken for a long time. He almost skipped when he walked to his bedroom when he remembered the feeling of Lance’s warm cheek against his lips. Shiro wished he had taken the chance and kissed Lance on the mouth, but all in due time. There was no need to freak the blue paladin out too much so soon. Because Shiro had confessed now. And he was most certainly going to use every card possible to get Lance now, even if that meant flirting with him at all times, even in front of the others. 

_Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing for us all._


	4. Sensing the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH!!!! THE 4TH SEASON OF VOLTRON  
> IT WAS SO GOOD ;w; <3
> 
> Now, prepare to be subjected to emotions and some awkward flirting.  
> ( also, happy birthday to my friend as it is the 17th of october! )

Lance had screamed the better part of the night into his pillow. His body had been burning in embarrassment of what had occurred the evening before, and when he finally had fallen asleep, he had dreamt about being in a very compromising situation with the black paladin. In other words, a very pleasant yet disturbing dream. Before yesterday, Lance had thought the man disliked him, or well… more like not really appreciated him. Now he knew different. 

Shiro _loved him._

He faltered in his steps over to the kitchen. He had never thought of the slightly older paladin in that light, he was their leader and that had been it. Until now. 

Now, as Lance stepped into the kitchen and joined Hunk for breakfast, Shiro was something more. The black paladin had now a permanent place in Lance’s conscience, he would always be aware of him and Lance wasn’t so sure if he liked that or not. He wasn’t even so sure he appreciated Shiro’s confession even if he really appreciated the fact that the man loved him. _Loved him_. Lance stopped in his tracks which caused Hunk to bump into him. 

“Whoa, watch out Lance!” the giant said and tried not to spill his food when he headed over to the table and began to eat.

Muttering a hasty apology Lance poured himself some food goo and sat down beside Hunk. His mind was a mess. Did he deserve Shiro’s love? Despite what the others had said, Shiro probably deserved more than him which he’d realize eventually. 

It was like Keith had said in the showers, no matter that Shiro claimed they didn’t mean anything by it… Shiro did deserve better than what Lance had to offer. 

Lance couldn’t even say he would love the black paladin back ever, even if he admittedly thought Shiro was pretty hot and had a crush on him before this whole ordeal. And that he secretly had been a huge fan of his before Shiro went on the Kerberos mission. So saying he wasn’t attracted to him would be a lie, but Lance had been fine when he could do that from afar. It didn’t matter to him that they were both guys. He had long since accepted his equal love for both men and women and had his family’s support. 

“So how did it go yesterday?”

Lance was abruptly brought from his thoughts. “Huh?”

Hunk was clearing his plate while he spoke. “Yesterday, how did it go. You and Shiro got everything sorted out properly?”

Lance shuffled the goo on his plate around before answering. He even waited until Hunk was taking a sip from his drink for maximal effect. “Shiro professed his love for me.”

It had the desired effect. Hunk spit out his drink all over himself and coughed violently. Lance laughed loudly and went over to pat his friend’s back gently. 

“Sorry about that!” he snickered. 

Hunk glared at him and got some rags to clean up the mess he had caused at the table. Lance sat down again and tried to eat his food once more. “It’s true though,” he mumbled, loud enough so that Hunk would be able to hear him. 

A clattering sound came from behind him where Hunk dropped his plate. “Lance!” Hunk whined. 

“What?” Lance grumbled in response. He shoved in some goo and chewed loudly. 

Hunk sat down in front of rather than beside him like he usually did. He wore a frown on his face but didn’t seem that bothered over Lance’s predicament. “You’re not pulling my chain are you?”

“Nope, telling the truth. 100%. Our leader’s in love with me, he said so. Might have been tricking me but he seemed earnest.”

“So he finally told you.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to spit out what he just had been putting in his mouth. He cleared his throat enough to get out a repeating “Finally?”

He had heard and suspected nothing of the black paladin’s love life. However, Hunk seemed to have, if that was his first response.

“Well, I’m pretty sure he was trying to conceal it, but every time he looked at you he would kinda go soft in his expression. And he was always trying to protect you even if the situation was real easy to handle.”

“Couldn’t you have told me earlier!?” Lance yelled in disbelief. He couldn’t believe his own ears. Hunk had known!? “Betrayal!” he gasped and clutched his chest dramatically. The movement almost made him fall backwards on the bench but a firm grip steadied him. A chuckle made it to Lance’s ear and he felt them heat up. It was Shiro.

“Good morning Shiro!” Hunk greeted the black paladin with a chipper voice, not caring about his best friend’s desperate look for help. 

“Morning Hunk,” Shiro replied, not letting go of Lance’s shoulders. “Good morning Lance, sleep well?”

Lance was dying on the inside. He turned slightly to the paladin behind him and prayed he wasn’t as red as he suspected. “Mo- morning!” he stammered and cursed inwardly at the stutter. “Got my beauty sleep without problems!”

“I can see that,” Shiro said without missing a beat and the corner of his mouth curved into a half smile. 

Lance stared when Shiro went to get himself some goo before turning back to Hunk who was gaping. “ _What the hell_ ,” he mouthed quietly but Hunk only shook his head before peering at Shiro.

While Shiro got his food the other two paladins joined them in different states. Keith looked like he’d been up for hours and trained already, quickly going up to Shiro behind the counter separating the cooking area from the eating area. Pidge was still in pajamas and yawned loudly carrying her laptop to the table. She sat down without going for food and Hunk stood in response to get her some so she wouldn’t forget like usual.

What wasn’t usual was when Shiro sat down right next to Lance at the table, he had never done that before. But only Hunk and Lance appeared to notice the strange behaviour. Or most likely the only ones reading into it after what Shiro had said earlier. 

Shiro’s arm brushed against Lance’s as they ate. Lance was acutely aware of every movement the man beside him executed. He so wished Shiro and he hadn’t talked about what they had. 

“What are you writing Pidgeon?” Lance tried to direct his thought at other things. 

The green paladin looked up from her screen and pushed her glasses further up on her nose. “I’m checking the encrypted data we recovered last week when we were on that Galra base. Trying to see if I can find Matt and dad,” she replied. 

“You find anything interesting?” Shiro inquired, moving slightly closer to the blue paladin. Lance could feel the blood rush to his face. _Think of something else!_

Pidge sighed and pushed the computer away in favor of eating her goo Hunk had gotten for her. “No, nothing of interest really.”

The door to the kitchen swooshed open and Allura joined them with Coran behind her, both smiling widely despite it being relatively early in the morning. 

“Paladins! I hope you’ve all slept well. For today I and Coran have planned a bonding moment instead of our usual training. This is something we’ve decided on to improve team dynamics. Gather on training deck in a varga and we’ll delve into it!” The alteans left as swiftly as they arrived after those words. 

“Great, another bonding moment,” Keith muttered as he sat down on the other side of Shiro. The red paladin was more of a lone wolf and preferred doing things on his own most of the times unless he got something out of keeping other’s company. So Lance could understand that he didn’t like the thought of doing an exercise that brings him closer to others instead. 

“Don’t sound so down Keith, it won’t be as bad as you imagine… probably” Shiro tried to reassure him. 

He looked at Lance. “I for one am really looking forward to it today,” Shiro brushed away goo from the corner of Lance’s mouth that had gotten stuck. “I’d love to get to know you even better Lance.” The man was beaming, a word Lance never would have associated the stoic man to before. 

Movements in the kitchen stilled as everyone turned to look at the black paladin who still kept his hand in Lance’s face.

Keith groaned loudly and Hunk seemed disgustingly content about this whole situation, smiling at Lance. Pidge just stared, and Lance hoped this was as much a surprise to her as to him, that she hadn’t known before. It certainly didn’t look like it the way her mouth hung open with food still in it.

“Did I miss something?” she asked curiously. She looked from Shiro to Lance, who was by now red as a beet. 

Hunk nudged her and smiled, “Apparently Shiro confessed to Lance last night!” 

“HUNK!?” Lance screamed, standing up abruptly. 

Pidge guffawed at the information, getting food everywhere around her. 

“Nasty,” Keith commented and brushed off some goo that had flown over the table to where he sat. 

“Are you serious!?” Pidge’s eyes were sparkling in mischief and were directed at Shiro. Her gaze wandered to meet Lance’s. The blue paladin was angrily pointing at her, trying to hammer out words but failing miserably. He was too embarrassed. 

“Well, yes. I did. Thank you for mentioning it in front of everyone Hunk,” Shiro said and blinked slowly at the yellow paladin who seemed to shrink where he sat. 

“So like what, are you a couple now!?” Pidge wanted to know, she was leaning over the table with a terrifying glint in her eyes. Lance decided then and there that he was going to throttle her next chance he got, unless he didn’t die of embarrassment before that. 

“No!” he spit out. But his voice was drowned out by Shiro saying “Not yet,” in a calm manner. 

He quickly glared down at the black paladin. 

“Not yet,” Shiro repeated calmly with a pointed look at Lance. Lance could feel himself deflate at the insinuation that one day they would be together. _Together together_. Cause they were already sort of together, in Voltron. With everyone else. 

He sat back down beside Shiro with his head down. He could hear Pidge snicker and Keith mutter something unintelligible. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Lance couldn’t help but smile. It felt like home, this sort of casual bickering between them. Like a family.

He missed his own family, there was no way of denying that. But now things were changing little by little. He could feel himself accepting the other paladins as his other family. Or maybe not Shiro… Lance would have to figure out what to do with his leader since he’d never had to deal with someone in love with him. 

_Deal with_. Sounded awfully harsh. Lance hadn’t decided if was even going to reject him. Not that he had considered accepting the confession. He felt torn between the two choices. 

“Shall we head to the training deck?” 

Shiro’s suggestion brought Lance from his thoughts. Everyone seemed to be done with their breakfast and was moving about. Shiro had left his seat beside Lance and was standing by the door, looking at him. “You coming Lance?”

Rushing up from his seat Lance quickly followed them. “Think we need to change?” he asked. He didn’t figure they would since they were going to bond or the like. 

Pidge shot him a look and smirked. “We’re going to bond Lance. What kind of bonding are you thinking of doing that would get you sweaty enough to need a change of clothes?”

Lance faltered in his step. 

“Pidge!!” Hunk whelped. “You can’t say things like that!”

Pidge turned to look at Hunk who was waving his hand in front of Lance’s face. “Why not? It’s not like I swore.” She yelped when Keith smacked her head. “What was that for!?” she hissed at the red paladin.

Keith pointed at Shrio who stood completely still, face pink. “I think you’ve broken him. Both of them actually.”

Like Shiro, Lance stood still. Hunk’s attempts to shake him out of it were fruitless. The yellow paladin let go of his friend. “I’m not even sure if he’s breathing.”

Keith scoffed, “Great! Now what do we do? Pidge, this is your fault. Figure something out!” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault that’s where their minds went when I said that!” Pidge complained. 

“As if that’s not what you intended,” Keith scoffed. He snapped his fingers in front of Shiro to get the man’s attention. “Shiro! Stop thinking of whatever you’re thinking!”

“Huh?” Shiro looked confused, “What?”

“Great, you’re back. Hunk, how’s Lance?”

Hunk winced, “I’m not sure if he’s breathing.”

Shiro looked alarmed. “What’s wrong with Lance!?” he asked at the same time Lance came out of his tranced state and said “Don’t be ridiculous Hunk!” 

They were standing in the corridor Lance noted, he wasn’t sure of what had happened. Somehow his brain had short circuited. “What happened?” he asked and his forehead wrinkled in thought. 

Hunk’s cheeks were clad in bright red as he shook his head, “It’s better if you don’t know.”

Lance looked to Pidge and then to Keith, both paladins shaking their heads, denying him an explanation. 

“Shiro?” he turned to their leader whose face was tinted pink.

“Um, I think Hunk is right. No need to bring it up again!”

Lance eyed his teammates warily. “Okay… should we hurry up then? I think we’re late.”

“Great idea Lance!” Pidge shouted and ran off towards training deck were Allura and Coran already were waiting. Lance and the others were quick to follow the green paladin through the halls and caught up quickly. 

It turned into a race between the paladins to see who would get there the fastest. Lance was glad for the distraction it brought. The exercise made it difficult to remember the very vivid pictures of Shiro that had appeared in his mind when Pidge made that suggestive comment. Not that Lance would ever admit to remembering it, he never would. It was too embarrassing! 

The sprint to the training deck left a flush on his face which he was thankful for, there was no way the others would know it was caused by the thought of rough hands sliding up his body and muscular arms embracing him in a way that was definitely not how friends hugged. Now he could blame it on being out of breath from running. Marvelous. 

“There you are!” Allura said and clapped her hands when they reached their destination. She and Coran the mind melding-headsets and Lance groaned. 

“Are we using those again!?” Keith grumbled, as displeased as Lance at the aspect of sharing thoughts without restrictions.

“Yes we are!” Allura handed the one she was holding to Pidge and had Coran divide the rest. “It has come to light that we do not know each other as well as we should do for Voltron to be in its optimal shape during battle. Therefore we have decided to do this to erase the boundaries between you!” she explained excitedly. “However!” she said when the paladins took their respective place with the device’s on, “We have a new twist. I and Coran have decided that we will combine this exercise with your Earth-game Pidge told us about: Truth or Dare!”

“Wha-!? No!!” the collective groan came from the whole group before Coran turned on the mindmeld and they were thrown into the chaos of not being prepared.  
Lance took a moment to collect himself and could feel the others doing the same through the link between them. He tried to sweep away things he didn’t want to share, like his embarrassing moments. No need to subject anyone to that!

“Are you all ready!?” Coran’s voice boomed in their minds. “According to Pidge’s description we are supposed to have a bottle of some sorts, but since we don’t, I’ll just decide on who’s the victim!”

“No, Coran, not victim!” Allura’s voice joined the elder man. She continued, “Also, we weren’t planning on letting you do these awful dares Pidge told us about. Truly despicable I must say!”

Lance could feel the regret ooze from Pidge’s direction. She wished she had never told the alteans about the game. He could also read the judgement coming from Shiro, he was obviously not happy with Pidge’s decision to teach the alteans the game in a, what seemed to be, corrupt version. Lance tried to not let the others know how funny he thought it was. But he didn’t find it so funny anymore with Allura’s next statement.

“We will instead select one of you randomly and let you ask a question to the other selected one. However, I do advise you to keep it appropriate on a certain level.” 

“I will now start my ‘Random-paladin’ selector which my grandfather’s younger cousin’s brother-in-law created during the Great Altea-” Coran started cheerfully, and Lance could even imagine the man twirl his moustache as he said it. 

“Just do it Coran,” Allura cut him off, sounding slightly entertained by her advisor’s usual storytelling antics. “Yes Allura!” they heard Coran answer.

“Ohohoho!” The amused tone in the Altean’s voice was apparent. Lance dreaded this. Not so much the questions but rather that he wouldn’t be able to not answer them. 

“First up is the green paladin! You will get to ask the- wait for it! The red paladin!”

The smirk on Pidge’s face grew as Lance felt her turn towards Keith, or what he assumed to be the red paladin at least. It was kind of difficult to see and easier to feel. But he could feel Shiro close, like something warm draped over him.

“I’ve got the power in my hands!!” Pidge yelled like a villain. The aura of uneasiness from Keith almost had Lance crying from laughter. He could feel Hunk think similarly since they were both out of harm’s way this round. 

“Soo, Keith,” Pidge drew out. “What could I possibly want to ask you. Maybe… Oh, I know! So what is that unhealthy relationship I’ve seen you got with your knife, eh?”

The emotions flying of Keith took them all by storm. There was surprise, irritation, nostalgia and… was Lance actually sensing love from the guy? Because if so, then heck yeah it’s an unhealthy relationship Keith's got with his knife. 

Pidge also seemed surprised, she had probably picked the question thinking there wouldn’t be any deep meaning behind it. 

“Well,” the excuse didn’t come easily and Lance could feel the exact moment Keith gave up his attempts. Instead he showed them. A landscape of sand appeared in front of them. They were outside the old shack Keith had lived in. 

The dry heat made Lance lick his lips despite knowing it wasn’t real. Keith was showing them a memory. From when he was a child judging by the looks of it. Keith was in his father’s(?) arms and they were overlooking some papers that were on closer inspection blueprints of a hoverbike. 

So that’s where Keith’s interest began, Lance thought impressed. 

 

“That’s my dad,” Keith explained silently and pointed at the man. “This was about year after my mum left… or disappeared or whatever.”

The paladins stood and took in the peaceful scene. Lance wasn’t used to this sort of silence in a family. In his home there was never a silent moment because of him and his siblings. When the many aunts and uncles came to visit with Lance’s many cousins the sound only increased. But he could appreciate the serenity of focusing on the task in front of them without uttering a word, a bonding moment he supposed.

“Dad, I miss mum,” the voice was clear and cut through the air as little-Keith tugged his father’s shirt’s collar. A heavy sigh followed and the child was put down carefully. 

“I know Keith, dad misses her very much too. But we’ve got each other, and that’s all that matters, right?” Keith’s father took hold of Keith’s hand and clasped it tightly, meeting his child’s eyes on the same plane. 

Lance felt for the man. It must’ve been difficult to raise a child on his own. He shot a glance at ‘big-Keith’ who was watching the exchange fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yeah, but I still want her,” little-Keith pouted, and it was adorable. Another sigh followed from his father, but smile came soon. 

“Okay, you wait here and I’ll go inside to get something!” He stood and went into the shack. Keith obediently waited for his dad outside but did follow him to the door and peeked inside. He shrieked a little when his dad came out again holding something behind his back for being caught peeking. 

“Is it for me!? It is, isn’t it?! You have something for me!” the excited child shouted. Much unlike the Keith everyone knew today. If Keith could feel their curiosity he didn’t show it or let them know.  
Keith’s father laughed heartily and patted Keith’s head before crouching in front of him. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” he half-sung. Immediately, little-Keith’s face turned sour. 

“Oh, now I recognize you,” Lance snorted. 

“Shut it,” was the only response he got. But Keith didn’t seem that angry, mostly embarrassed. Pidge’s cooing noises she made with Hunk probably didn’t help very much with that either. 

Just as little-Keith was about to throw a tantrum, his father held out what he had been hiding behind his back. “It’s a memento from your mother, Keith.” 

Little-Keith’s eyes widened as he took the blade and held it. Lance thought he recognized it from somewhere but didn’t know for sure. But now he could understand why Keith would hold a knife so dearly as Pidge had made it out. He could feel the others agree with him and he saw Keith sag in relief from not having to explain further. 

The scenery shifted and they were surrounded by space instead of returning back to the castle deck. 

“That was a truly magnificent usage of this exercise, Keith!” Coran bellowed from nowhere, he sounded almost teary-eyed. “Let’s get on with the next, unless Pidge isn’t satisfied?”

Pidge shook her head. “Nah, that was good. I completely understand now. Thanks Keith!” she grinned.

Keith waved her off and looked everywhere that wasn’t where anyone else was. 

Coran cleared his throat. “Then let’s move on! The next to ask is… Hunk! And you get to ask Pidge a question!”

The yellow paladin looked and reeked of uncomfortableness under Pidge’s suspicious look. She was clearly warning him not to go too far. 

“Ehm, umm… “ Hunk stammered. “How’ve you been handling knowing what happened toyourfamily?” 

Lance almost didn’t hear the last part for the way Hunk sped through it. But he did and so did everyone else. A pang of grief flashed on Pidge’s face and she seemed conflicted. Though, there was no change in scenery so it appeared she would tell them.

She was hesitant when she answered. “I suppose I’ve been handling it pretty well, considering, I mean… “ she looked around. 

Shiro didn’t seem to buy it and was peering at her. “I promise Shiro!” she hurried to say. “At least now I know where to look for them unlike before, I’m one step closer to finding them.” She looked down. “It’s just that I miss them.”  
Lance’s heart went out to the girl who was the same age as his own younger sister. He sent a mind-hug her way full of warmth and love and saw when it reached her. She smiled at him. “Thanks Lance,” she murmured. 

“If you are content with that, we will move on to next paladin!” Coran chirped. “Keith! You’re up next. You can ask… Lance!”

 _Great._

Lance swallowed down and kept his calm. He might get a harmless question, it was Keith asking after all. He met the red paladin’s gaze and held it, “Bring it on Desert-boy!” he taunted cheerfully. 

“Do you still feel like you don’t belong here with us as the blue paladin?”

The question emptied Lance of air. Not an easy question. 

How was he supposed to answer that, without putting them on his case again? He felt better about his situation. But that kind of thing didn’t just get better immediately by someone telling him he was worthy of being a paladin. It would be a long process until he would be okay with where he was completely. Hearing them say they wanted him there rather than just needing him was good. So was not feeling useless. He still felt kind of useless since they apparently were still worrying about him. They didn’t have time for that. He couldn’t say that. That would be asking for trouble. 

“Yeah, sure,” he said instead. 

“You’re lying,” Keith responded without missing a beat. The others nodded.

“We can feel it Lance,” Shiro explained softly. “It practically reeks of insecurity here.”

He hadn’t been able to keep it under wraps then. Lance had tried to focus on exuding happy feelings, impossible when not, it seemed. 

A wave of warmth washed over him in that moment, taking him by surprise. Like a blanket it was soft and comfortable, wrapping him up and making him feel safe. They were all submitting something to it. 

From Hunk he could feel the many years of happiness and fun they’d shared together. Pidge showed him how much she treasured him like the older brother she had said he was to her. There was some admiration from Keith surprisingly, on the way communicated with others and his shooting skills. And from Shiro…

There were no words to describe the amount of love Lance could feel through the bond with the black paladin. It was almost overwhelming and left him trembling. He knew he was making doe eyes at the man. Pidge pretending to barf in the background was a good indicator of it. 

He could hear her mutter something about it being adorably disgusting, but she was only approving, he could sense it. Keith was incredibly uncomfortable with the turn of events. He was most likely awkward with public displays of affection alone. Being subjected to it in his own mind was most likely worse on a whole new level. Hunk only seemed glad about it, feeling his best friend cheer up and feel better. 

“Lance, we need you so much. I need you,” Shiro said. “I love you and I want to make you happy.”

The second confession accompanied with Shiro’s feelings left Lance awed. He could really feel how much Shiro craved him, a bit embarrassing, but so good to feel. 

“You know you belong with us, right? I want you to belong here… with me.” 

If it was even possible, Lance felt even hotter than before. He was almost euphoric. 

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly. This time there was no doubt for the paladins to feel through their bond. Lance was sure of it. Because he knew now how much he meant to them and it felt marvelous.

Someone cleared their throat and startled all of them out of the moment they were having. 

“Perhaps, you all feel that this is a good point to stop at?” Allura asked them carefully.

They all looked at each other. Content filling them all. 

“Yeah,” Lance replied with a smile. “We are.”


	5. Getting down to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HAH.** It's happening. The moment you've all been waiting for. Smut. 
> 
> And it's a friend's birthday today. And seeing as she was the first to read this chapter when I wrote it, I'm totally dedicating it to her :') Just for the irony of it. <3
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new realisations from their exercise had Shiro giddy with a joy that he tried to keep down around the others. When he let Lance _feel_ how he felt about him, there had been no rejection coming from Lance. Just full… acceptance. Maybe not fully reciprocating. However, Shiro knew his feelings for the blue paladin weren’t a lost cause anymore. There was a chance, a big one, for a happy ending. 

In the fight against Zarkon as well.

They had found coordinates in his prosthetic arm that led them to the person who had freed him from the Galras from the start. It had been a Galra named Ulaz who was a member of a group of rebelling Galras called ‘Blades of Marmora’. 

It had been a real experience for all of them to meet the group. Unfortunately, Ulaz had died for them in a fight against a robobeast that Haggar had sent after them. That had left them all realising how real everything actually was. This was a war where people died. Before this, they had never had someone close to them die, for _them_ nonetheless. An unwanted reality-check.

Shiro had felt exposed afterwards since it was his fault, no matter what anyone said. He had been the one who held the coordinates and asked to follow them which had led the robobeast to Ulaz. And the Galran rebel had been his chance to find out about his missing memories from the year under the druids’ hands. 

The team was there for him when he processed the awful guilt he felt. It made it bearable, especially so since Lance was there for him. He had held Shiro’s hand with both of his, giving the black paladin a moment to appreciate how long and slender fingers the blue paladin had. They had been warm and sent shivers along Shiro’s spine, eradicating most of his immediate guilt. 

The action also showed that Lance had somewhat lost his unease with being close to him, touching him affectionately as he was, unless Shiro had imagined the lingering hand on his before the young man left. 

It had taken some time before they reorganised themselves. At first they were at a loss of what to do with their newly gained acquaintance’s death. However, Ulaz had sent them towards the rest of the Blades for further communication between them and Voltron. The team had been allowed entrance to the base on the conditions of no weapons and only two of them had been allowed to go. It hadn’t been the ideal proposition, but they needed the allies that could infiltrate the Galra’s more efficiently than themselves. 

He and Keith had gone to meet the Blades using Red to get there. Although, they barely started talking before it was clear that Keith had broken one of the conditions and had brought his knife-memento with him.

As it had turned out, the knife had belonged to one of their own Blades. And they had wanted it back, which Keith had outright refused. The red paladin had undergone the Blade’s trial and in the end activated his blade, a feat that was only accomplishable by Galra. Thus, they had figured out that Keith was part Galra.

It had been hard on the boy, finding out his true heritage. The whole team had taken it hard, except Lance who hadn’t seemed to care that much which Shiro had been thankful for since he himself had reacted quite badly. 

Keith was like his little brother, and now Shiro found out his little brother wasn’t really a human… In other words he couldn’t _really_ be his little brother, no matter if Shiro tried to pretend otherwise. And he was related to the species that tortured Shiro for a full year. Therefore Shiro had spent the first day away from Keith to get himself under control. Which had turned out to not be the best decision of his life. 

Keith had reacted badly to Allura’s reaction on finding out one of her paladins were half-Galra and half-human. A part of her team, descending from her enemy. But he had reacted worse when Shiro activated his arm on him. Keith had been devastated and Shiro regretted it a lot, he should have been able to control himself, should have been able to recognize that Keith was his friend, family, and not an enemy. 

But he hadn’t. Thus, Keith had been hurt. And at the moment Shiro had no way of apologizing since Allura had sent Keith and Hunk away to harvest scaultrite from a Weblum. 

Shiro was about to head on his own mission to save a prisoner, Slav, from the space station Beta Traz together with Lance and Pidge. 

They were taking the Blue lion there but Lance was still getting ready, leaving Shiro and Pidge waiting down in the hangars. 

“Where the hell is your boyfriend!?” Pidge exclaimed and gestured wildly. “We have to get going!”

Shiro was unamused by her antics. “He’s not my boyfriend Pidge.” 

“Yet.”

“Yet,” Shiro agreed and grinned. “He said something about luck?” A shout came from the hall as the doors slid open. 

“I’m ready!” The Blue paladin came running down to them. “Why haven’t you entered Blue yet?” 

“Well, she’ll only open for you?” Pidge state irritably. “What took you so long anyway?” she wanted to know. 

Lance grinned at her, “Had to put on my lucky underwear!” 

“Boxers or briefs?”

“Boxer-briefs actually,” Lance started before stopping. Shiro had asked the question, not Pidge. 

Shiro grinned and inspected the blue paladins backside, fully aware of the spreading blush on the young man’s face. “Nice.”

“God, that’s gross. Stop it! Hurry up and get in instead of flirting, we’ve got a prison to break into,” Pidge interrupted and started pushing Lance towards his Lion. Shiro chuckled and followed them.

On their flight, Shiro noticed that Lance was casting glances at him every now and then. He tried to meet them every time and marveled at Lance’s shyness. It was such a contrast to his usually boisterous personality and so becoming of him. 

“Stop it,” Pidge warned him from where she sat in front of him. She was working with her computer and getting ready for analysing the station’s layout. Lance would get a 3D render of the commander there so they would be able to bypass facial recognition locks and she would download the information and help them reach their prisoner. 

Lance called out to her from the front, “You getting ready Pidge? We’re almost there!” 

She nodded and patted the machine in her lap, “Yup, how long till we get there?”

Lance smirked at them, “5 seconds? Nope, there now!”

Shocked, Shiro sprang to his feet, Pidge not too far behind. “Lance!”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry!” Pidge chastised the blue paladin. He really didn’t seem sorry for not giving them any warning. 

“Let’s just get to it. The quicker we get him the quicker we can get out of here,” Shiro ordered. Both paladins acknowledged what he said and Lance even saluted him. 

“Yes!”

Shiro hoped it would go smoothly without them being detected. Things turned troublesome when Pidge let them know that the place had two prison cells instead of one as the Blades had informed them after infiltrating the Command centre. 

“We’ll have to split up.” Shiro didn’t like the idea even as he said it. He’d rather not let Lance go on his own in case he’d run into enemies. 

Lance seemed like he could see the hesitation in Shiro. “Hey, it’s okay! I can handle it!” he said with a wink. He squeezed Shiro’s shoulders before they separated and went on opposite ways and the black paladin could feel the pressure of his hand long after he had left. 

Shiro went down the long corridors and kept an eye out for guards even though Pidge was keeping a lookout on the security cameras she had hacked. When he found the place, she overrode the door using the material Lance got her, and it opened without a sound. 

“Are you Slav?” Shiro asked out into the open. A little creature with several arms looked at him. 

“Yes, in all realities. This one is no exception!”

_What?_

Shiro didn’t really know what to make of that but it didn’t deter him from his task.

“I’ve come here to rescue Slav, if you are the one, then you know of the Blades of Marmora?” he asked. 

“Kolivan sent you?” the crea- Slav slithered over to him and climbed Shiro, settling on his shoulders. “You are the black paladin in this reality, I see.”

Shiro made a frustrated noise, hehad absolutely no idea what Slav was rambling about. “We have to get out of here quickly, before anyone notice we’re here,” he said instead. 

“Oh, no need to worry about that. In 98% of all realities you are found out before we get out of here!”

“Was that meant as a reassurance?” Shiro asked wryly. He lifted Slav of himself and checked if the coast was clear then tapped his comms.

“I’ve got Slav. We can get out of here now!”

There was some static then Lance answered. A stone Shiro hadn’t known was there fell from his shoulders, Lance was okay.

“Huh? But I’ve got Slav too?”

The reply confused Shiro. He looked at the little creature by his feet who was inspecting the doorframe intently. “You are Slav, correct?” he asked again, trying to recall if he got an answer earlier.

“Yes, indeed!” Slav chirped. “You are bringing me out now? If we leave now there will be a 4% higher chance of escaping without any injuries!”

“Umm, let’s go then,” Shiro suggested. He motioned to the door when Slav shrieked. 

“No! Are you trying to get me killed!? Going through those doors is a death sentence! They have a 32% of killing me by slicing me in half!” the alien shouted in distress. 

Shiro was cursing his luck, maybe he should have put on some lucky underwear for the mission as well. 

“Lance,” he said. “Get your Slav out of here and will meet back at your lion and find out which is the real one later.” 

“Got it Shiro!” Lance responded quickly. 

Shiro turned of the comms and turned to the alien who had retreated back into the room. “Are you coming or not? I can hold the doors apart for you while you pass them.”

Slav perked up at the offer. “Ah, yes. That would lessen the risk with 21%!”

Shiro sighed, “Then I’ll do it. Just get over here, and hurry, please.”

The way back to the blue lion took longer with an alien calculating the risk of death at every corner. Shiro lost his patience when Slav claimed he couldn’t cross the puddle of water on the floor because of a great risk of drowning. 

“Patience yields focus,” he muttered over and over as he finally carried the alien the last part of the way. 

The meetup with the other paladins didn’t go well either. It was revealed that the ‘Slav’ Lance had brought was actually a ‘Yupper’ named Laika. The warden’s pet. 

Shiro had wondered how Lance could mistake them but Slav mentioned something about 96% of all paladins stumbling upon Laika would believe her to be himself, even other universe’s Shiros. So he let it go. 

The whole thing became worse though, when the warden came after his pet. Pidge had met up with them and fought against the warden with them. Shiro’s breath had caught in his throat when Lance pushed Pidge aside when the enemy came at her and got captured in her stead. 

Nobody touched his paladin.

When Slav sort of got them out of their predicament and Lance managed to shoot Slav free afterwards at the last second, Shiro was so proud of Lance his chest almost burst with pride and love. 

“Good job, Sharpshooter!” he praised as Lance got them out of there in Blue. Lance beamed at him in return and Shiro’s heart squeezed. And when Shiro once again lost his patience with Slav completely and started chewing him out in front of his two teammates, the lion resounded with pearly laughter coming from Lance. It was adorable and suddenly everything felt so right to Shiro. He realised that there was no way he would ever be able to live without Lance after coming to know him. The blue paladin held such a prominent part of Shiro’s life now that letting him go wasn’t even a question. 

“I love you Lance,” the words were out of him before he thought better of it. There were better places and times but he wanted Lance to know it now, again. All the irritation he had held for Slav was gone and Lance was the only one he saw. 

Well, he did notice that Pidge seemed as embarrassed as Lance. A pretty red flush coloured the blue paladin.

“I love you,” Shiro said again when Slav decided to jump in. “Oh!? You love him in this universe? That’s nice, of all universes the chances of you ending up together is 21%” the alien commented. 

“Shut up Slav,” Shiro told the creature then took two steps towards Lance’s pilot seat and grabbed the man’s face and kissed him. 

Beside them Pidge squealed in delight. She was continually hitting Shiro as he proceeded to kiss the one he knew was the love of his life who had, at first, frozen in his seat but then started to get into it and even grabbed onto Shiro and pulled him closer. 

It was one of the best things to happen in Shiro’s life. 

“Pidge,” Lance mumbled lazily, noticeably out of breath, when they broke for air. “Stop hitting Shiro.” 

“Nope, nope, nope, nope!” the green paladin repeated over and over. “You’re kissing. You’re a thing. Did that just happen. Did I hallucinate. I’m not sure what’s going on right now but I’m loving every second of it. Please do it again!” 

Both Lance and Shiro chuckled and the black paladin nuzzled his blue counterparts nose. “What do you say about that Lance? Think you’re up to comply to her wishes?”

“Uh,” Lance blushed furiously and he looked down, seeming to ponder over it. Then he nodded once and threw himself over Shiro grasping his shoulders desperately. 

They didn’t let go of each other until someone cleared their throat that wasn’t Pidge nor Slav. The green paladin and their rescued prisoner weren’t in the lion anymore, instead Coran was standing behind them looking pointedly at them. 

Some way or another, they had arrived at the castle without either of them noticing it. 

“Perhaps you could finish this somewhere that isn’t one of the lions? They aren’t entirely equipped for the kind of endeavor you two are embarking on right now.” 

Shiro was having a minor meltdown. He was a bit dizzy from lack of air and from the fact that he was _kissing_ Lance. But he could see reason in what Coran was saying. 

“Yeah, sure!” he agreed immediately and actually picked up the blue paladin over his shoulder and carried him away. Lance yelped and clung to Shiro so he wouldn’t fall, not that Shiro would ever let that happen.

Shiro could hear Lance’s breath hitch when he stroked his thighs. He was taking Lance to his room. At some point on the way he heard Keith yelling after him, but he ignored him. 

“No more waiting,” he muttered.

Lance didn’t make a sound when Shiro threw him onto the bed. He laid back on the black covers and met Shiro’s eyes, ashen eyes meeting the clear sky. He was breathing faster and so was Shiro.  
“You’re not locking the door?” Lance huffed with a laugh. 

“We’re doing this then?” Shiro wanted to know. He wanted to be absolutely sure he didn’t force Lance into something he didn’t want. 

The tanned young man seemed unsure before his face hardened and a smile appeared. “Definitely.” Then he pulled his armor off as smoothly as possible and the shirt he wore underneath it along with it, leaving only the pants. 

Shiro suddenly forgot how to breath. Lance’s stomach was taut like a bowstring with well defined muscles and an evenly tanned skin. He tentatively reached out and followed the collarbone gently. Then he leaned forward and nipped it lightly. 

Lance whimpered and pulled Shiro’s face up to his lips as the black paladin climbed over him. Shiro traced his tongue along already swollen lips that parted for him invitingly. 

The blue paladin moaned into his mouth and his back arched on the bed to press against Shiro’s. He was gripping Shiro’s chest armor, trying to pull it off the black paladin but failing. 

Shiro took pity on Lance’s failed attempts and sat up and took it off, hastily throwing it on the floor to get it out of the way. “That better?” he mumbled, stroking the sides of the young man below him and watched him squirm. 

It was almost too good to be true. The heat curling in Shiro’s stomach was a pleasant one, one that knew what was coming. He peppered Lance’s jaw with small kisses, trailing down to his chest and to the brown stiff nubs, taking one of them into his mouth and sucked gently.

A gasp escaped the writhing blue paladin and his fingers tucked at Shiro’s hair. Shiro gave the other nipple attention with his metal arm, twisting and pinching it, managing to pull out yet another absolutely erotic sound from the glistening lips. 

Lance was biting down hard on his lips until Shiro bent it open with his fingers. He wasn’t giving it much thought until Lance started sucking on them. It was like a jolt of electricity went through him and he stared at his fingers disappearing into that pretty, hot mouth and he felt the sensation of Lance’s tongue on them. 

“You’re incredibly sexy,” he huffed and bit down on a nipple. 

Lance moaned again and fluttered his eyelashes at him. “You too,” he grinned. 

Shiro abandoned Lance’s chest in favor of licking down the toned abs. For every centimeter he went lower Lance grew more tense, and when Shiro reached his hips where his pants still hung on snuggly he pushed Shiro away and sat up. 

“What’s wrong!?” Shiro was alarmed by Lance’s trembling. He pulled back quickly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise! We’ll stop-”

But that didn’t seem to have been Lance’s intention at all. The blue paladin pushed Shiro down onto the covers and straddled his hips. “‘S not it…” he mumbled into Shiro’s neck as he nuzzled it. Lance nibbled on Shiro’s ear before sitting up. He looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry for stopping you… It just became a little bit too much too fast…” he explained while avoiding Shiro’s eyes. 

Shiro caressed his cheek as his teammate spoke. “That’s okay Lance,” he reassured him. “You can be on top if you feel more comfortable with it.” It wasn’t what Shiro had planned, but anything for Lance.  
Lance blushed and hid his face in the curve of Shiro’s neck. “I- I didn’t mean like… I don’t- I do want you to fuck me Shiro. I just needed a moment.” 

_Oh._  
For a second Shiro couldn’t process what Lance had said, it sounded to unbelievable. He wanted Shiro to _fuck him_. A request he even voiced out loud. It sent Shiro’s mind reeling with want. “I see.”

Lance was lying on top of him and Shiro relished in the way their bare chests were pushed together by gravity. He hooked a finger on the waistline of Lance’s pants and tugged on it while the other hand found its way into the brown velvety hair. 

The young man seemed to be trying to climb him where they laid and was steadily getting further up on Shiro’s torso. It made it easier for Shiro when he unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down. He couldn’t get them completely off Lance since the blue paladin pressed down on him and made him unable to reach further. 

“Lance, stop moving so much,” he scolded but without any real heat. 

“Sorry,” Lance apologized and stilled. He didn’t make a single sound but was breathing quite heavily as Shiro pulled off the rest of his pants and left the blue boxer-briefs on. They were a tight fit Shiro noted, and left little to his imagination. That didn’t stop him from digging his fingers into the asscheeks and spread them apart. They were soft and round and warm, like the rest of Lance. 

Lance gasped and came down to kiss him fervently. And when Shiro’s human hand traveled inside his underwear he whined.

Shiro felt Lance’s hardened member and squeezed it slowly. He moved his hand up and down, from the shaft to the head and rubbed the slit. A half-scream half-moan came from Lance that surprised him as well as pleased him. Lance’s eyelids were closed and his mouth hung open, he was beautiful Shiro thought. 

He once again captured the blue paladin’s lips into a sweet kiss, distracting him with it as his unoccupied hand traced down the young man’s coccyx and prodded at the rim of his hole.

Lance tensed immediately at the careful intrusion.

“Relax your body,” Shiro murmured and gave the member another stroke. Lance breathed out with care as he forced himself to let go of the tension and instead focus on what was going on on the front side. 

They were both sweaty, much more so now than they had been after the mission. They hadn’t even debriefed anyone of what had happened. Hopefully Pidge had handled it without giving too much information. Him and Lance getting hot and bothered in the lion was not necessary and Shiro hoped Pidge wouldn’t delve into sharing that information with the rest of the paladins.

He slipped his finger further into Lance’s hole, feeling his way up. 

“More Shiro, I can take it!” Lance huffed and pressed down on the finger. Shiro pulled it out and stopped his handjob. It made Lance cry out pitifully at the loss of contact and friction. 

“What are you-!? Don’t stop!” Lance complained almost in tears.

Shiro muttered an apology but was more concentrated on turning them over again, putting him hovering over Lance. 

“That’s better,” he smirked and gave a quick stroke to Lance’s member that lied on the tanned stomach fully hardened. Precum was leaking out from the tip and Shiro swiped it with his thumb and brought it to his face to lick. 

Lance’s face looked like it was burning, he didn’t seem to be getting any air out of embarrassment. “Don’t do that!” he wheezed and pushed Shiro’s hand away. 

“You taste amazing Lance, don’t worry about it,” Shiro’s smirk seemed to grow even wider. Then he went down and took Lance into his mouth. 

Lance really screamed this time. It was really boosting Shiro’s ego to know he could affect the pretty paladin like this. The young man was writhing and panting, grasping at the bed’s covers as Shiro sucked and licked the hardened member. 

Shiro let his tongue work on the head and used his hand on the rest. His prosthetic fingers went to the behind for Lance’s entrance. He started out with pushing one finger into it again but only pushed in and out a few times before adding a second. Lance, probably unwittingly, spread his legs to give Shiro better access. A truly charming action and it made Shiro’s heart flutter. 

The blue-eyed man was moaning his name over and over, and tanned hands tugged at Shiro’s white tuft of hair. 

Shiro took a moment to kiss the junction where Lance’s legs met hips. Lance grabbed for his face and brought it up to kiss him. He bit down on Shiro’s bottom lip when the black paladin pushed in a third finger. 

It was a tight fit and Shiro’s fingers were almost sucked into the hole. He pushed them deep before crooking them, finding the spot he had been searching for. 

Lance’s eyes widened and his back arched, pushing down on Shiro’s fingers to an accompanied gasp. 

“What was that!?” he asked breathlessly and moaned again when Shiro brushed his fingers against the spot again. 

Shiro chuckled at the obvious surprise the young man sported. “You didn’t know about the prostate?” 

“Nah,” Lance panted. “I didn- ngh!”

Shiro glazed the prostate and simply observed the way it made his paladin writhe beneath him. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

“And you’re hot as fuck,” Lance shot back immediately. 

“Good,” Shiro said and pulled out his fingers and stood up from the bed. 

“Where are you going!?” Lance asked in alarm. The blue paladin sat up on the bed, still fully erect and face flush. 

“Nowhere,” Shiro told him and pulled off the rest of the cloth restricting him, “Just getting rid of unnecessary barriers between us,” he teased and noted that the blush on Lance’s cheeks deepened. “Like what you see?”

He saw Lance nod zealously before catching himself and look away. With Shiro standing and showing off everything he got to offer the younger man became embarrassed. Shiro knew he was big but he hoped Lance wouldn’t leave for it or feel scared. 

“Geez, you’re hung,” Lance huffed and met Shiro’s eyes. “How the hell is that going to fit?”

Shiro went over to his dresser and pulled open a drawer, reaching for a bottle which he dangled in front of Lance when he came back to the bed. “This.”

Lance scoffed, “You came prepared to space?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes as he put lube onto his fingers. “No Lance, I got it from a trading station we were on.” He eyed the young man. “Take those off,” he ordered and motioned to the blue boxer-briefs still hanging on to Lance’s legs, albeit a lot further down than originally. 

“What, I’ve got to do everything around here?” Lance asked cheekily but did it. He seemed to grow more confident every second. Shiro wasn’t complaining though because it was more than he ever could’ve wanted. The tanned skin looked appetizing enough to eat and he bit Lance’s shoulder. He kissed the swollen lips and tasted Lance. 

“Spread your legs,” he demanded and slipped in three lubricated fingers into Lance’s hole. This time around it was faster since he had already worked quite a bit on preparing the blue paladin and they easily went inside. He thrusted in and out a few times before adding more onto the fingers and then wrapped them around his own cock. Lance whined a little.

“I want to do that,” he complained and stole the bottle from Shiro’s hands and poured a generous amount on his hands before rubbing them together to make it warm. Then his hands were on Shiro, making him buck into the sleek hands and slim fingers. 

“God damn it Lance!” he wheezed. It felt so good he was almost worried he’d come right then and there. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know I’m awesome. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Shiro growled and took a hold of Lance’s hands and pinned them down above the young man’s head. There was a mischievous glint in the blue eyes and a touch of uneasiness along with want. Shiro didn’t blame him, sex could be scary if it was your first time. He went in for a chaste kiss and lined up himself to Lance’s hole.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he warned Lance. “Immediately, okay?”

The tanned man nodded and wrapped his legs around Shiro’s lower back. “Okay.”

Thus, Shiro started to push in. He stopped for a moment when Lance tensed around him but a hurried “no, continue!” had him moving again. “Loosen up a bit, there is no need to worry,” he mumbled into Lance’s ear. “If you want me to stop I’ll do so.”

Lance looked up at him with tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and Shiro almost pulled out.

“Don’t you dare stop right now or I will kill you,” Lance threatened. He forcibly relaxed his body and all of a sudden Shiro shoved himself deeper, cock completely disappearing into the blue paladin. 

A laboured breath escaped Lance and he had closed his eyes. For a moment they were both still, letting the brown haired man become used to the feeling of fullness. 

“ _Dios mío_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. Okay, so I gotta point out that this was like the second time I've ever written a sex scene. And while I'd like to say that I know a lot about how to gay guys have sex with each other, I really shouldn't... So please, don't judge to harshly...  
> At least I'm not pretending spit = lube


	6. When you believe everything will be fine

Lance had never felt like he did at that moment. 

There were no words to describe it when he felt Shiro enter him. At first he had been unsure if Shiro would even fit because he was _huge_. But he had, and now he was inside him. Lance tightened his legs around the black paladin’s waist. 

“Move,” he ordered. “But slowly,” he added at a moment’s thought. 

Shiro started to gently pull out halfway before thrusting in and Lance’s back curved so much it ached to give the man better access. He was pretty sure it would feel worse later but at the moment he was in heaven. Every time Shiro’s cock pressed against his prostate Lance moaned loudly in delight. 

If Shiro hadn’t been looking so pleased every time he did, he would have been terribly flustered at his display of pleasure. As it was, Lance played the card to it’s fullest. Though he was unsure if he even _could’ve_ kept it down. 

“Shiro, Shiro!” he said urgently when he realised something. Shiro stopped pushing in, chest heaving.

“Does it hurt!?” he asked worriedly, a frown becoming prominent.

“No, that’s not it!” Lance replied in a hurry. “You can contin- ah! Mierda, that feels good!” he shouted when Shiro slammed into him again. “I think I can take it harde-er, Shiro!”

“Okay,” the black paladin grunted in response. “Why did- you say my- name?- Did you- want- something- or did you- only want to- say it?” he asked with a slight smirk between thrusts. 

Lance got one of his hands free of Shiro’s grip and grabbed the man’s neck and pulled him closer. He whispered into the tufts of black hair, “Shiro, I think I’m a screamer.” 

And he proved that further when Shiro rammed his cock into him hard by actually screaming the man’s name. Shiro froze inside and though he had been pretty flushed already, it was nothing compared to the blush that was now spreading across his face. 

“I think I like that,” Shiro sounded a little bit dazed as he said it and Lance snickered. He had an easier time gathering his thought when Shiro wasn’t pressing into him over and over. “Then keep on working at making me do it Daddy,” he said with a wink. 

He could see how Shiro choked on air when he called him that. Lance was even shocked he had said it, he hadn’t known he had that sort of kink. But he could definitely keep that one. 

“Please, stop it,” Shiro begged. “That’s just wrong.” 

“Or what, you gonna spank me?” Lance teased when he saw the reaction he got. “I might actually like that,” he said, lost in thought at the idea. 

“Lance, if you don’t stop, I will,” Shiro warned and started to pull out. 

The blue paladin frantically grabbed onto him, “No!” Then he smirked, “I will be a good boy so please go o-!”

Shiro shut him up by capturing his lips. Lance enthusiastically met them and tightened his legs around Shiro’s waist, causing Shiro to slide in again. Shiro moaned into their kiss and let go of Lance’s hand that he still kept pinned down and moved to caress his cheeks. 

When they broke apart Shiro trailed a finger along Lance’s lips, “There, now you’re quiet.” He put his hand on Lance’s member and gave it some attention after leaving it alone for a while. 

“Whoa!” Lance gasped and was torn between wanting to push into Shiro’s hand or stay on his dick. It felt better when Shiro pushed in as well as rubbed down. He kept on moaning and panting as Shiro steadily built up a rhythm of thrusting and stroking. 

Lance was in heaven. He couldn’t understand how this perfect specimen of human being was with him and wanted it probably just as much as Lance. Now that his hands weren’t pinned down he let them roam on Shiro’s sides. He tried to get a grip on his cock but was swatted away from it. Kneading them into Shiro’s hair he reached up and placed a yearning kiss on his lips. He could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm.

“Shiro,” he cried when the man hit that sweet spot again and again. “I’m-!” 

Shiro let go of his cock and just fucked him. “It’s okay, you can cum,” he said, voice husky. “I’m close too.” 

When Lance came Shiro gritted his teeth and continued to fuck him as Lance spilled onto his stomach. Lance could feel that he tightened around Shiro but that didn’t stop the black paladin. In and out. Lance started to feel sluggish when Shiro finally pulled out and came on him, mixing their cum. Then he laid down on top of Lance and just breathed out. 

“Eugh, that’s messy,” Lance complained languidly. He hugged Shiro with slack arm and it was returned. 

The mood had turned soft and sweet. The room reeked of sex and sweat, not entirely unpleasant when Lance thought about it. It was a reminder of what he had just done even if he didn’t need it as Shiro was still beside him and lazily stroking his hair. It felt nice and Lance reveled in it. 

“It’s messy,” Shiro agreed and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. He nuzzled it as well and Lance preened. 

“We’ll clean it up,” Shiro added after a moment. Lance grumbled when the black paladin moved away from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. 

“Why are you leaving, I want cuddles!”

He could hear Shiro laugh from the bathroom. “I’m just getting some wipes, you don’t want to stay like that do you? Cuddles can come after getting clean.”

Lance wasn’t sure if he liked either idea. He wanted Shiro back in bed but getting clean sounded nice too. Shiro wasn’t away for long and came back with wet wipes that he used on Lance’s stomach and softened member, getting him clean. 

“I can do that,” Lance hurriedly said and sat up, but Shiro pushed him down. “Maybe, but I want to do it,” Shiro said. 

“Oh, okay.” 

They were quiet for a while as they wiped off and Lance even thought about putting on his used boxer-briefs before discarding the idea in favor of borrowing a pair from Shiro despite the fact that they hung loosely. He tugged absentmindedly on the pair that Shiro had put on. They laid back on the bed and got under the covers, cuddling like Lance wanted. 

“You could’ve come inside me… You didn’t have to pull out you know?” he felt the need to tell Shiro that for some reason. He heard the black paladin inhale sharply and felt him tense before clearing his throat.

“I don’t have any condoms, didn’t think of that when I got the lube. So as tempting as that sounds, it would only make it messier afterwards. And I couldn’t do that when we hadn’t talked about it beforehand either, it wouldn’t be fair to you. Maybe some other time when we feel more comfortable with the idea?” Shiro suggested slowly. 

Lance snuggled closer to him, very happy that Shiro kept him in mind and avoided it for him. “Yeah,” he hummed in content. Their eyes met for a moment and Lance felt so blissful. “Can I sleep here with you?” he asked against Shiro’s chest. He hoped he could. 

“Yes, of course!” Shiro replied immediately. He tugged Lance closer, “I’d love it if you stayed.” 

Sleep crept upon Lance and he became drowsier every second. The last thing he was aware of was Shiro whispering “I love you,” to him and then Lance was lost. 

 

The next day started out a bit awkwardly. 

Lance woke up before Shiro and silently wormed his way out of the man’s cozy embrace. He went back to his own room to get a shower and a change of clothes. Then he went back to Shiro’s room to see if the paladin was still asleep.  
The bed was empty when he got there but he could hear the telltale sign of a shower running so Shiro hadn’t left the room. Lance went up to the bathroom door and knocked and heard the shower stop. “Lance?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Lance said through the door. “I just wanted to check if you were still sleeping or if you wanted to get breakfast?”

It was silent for a moment before the door opened and a dripping wet Shiro peeked out with only a towel covering his lower body. “You can go ahead, I’m not finished with my shower. See you in the kitchen?”

Lance nodded and turned to leave but got on better thoughts. He pecked Shiro’s cheek lightly and smirked. “You were cute last night.” 

If he didn’t know better he would’ve thought Shiro got a heartattack. 

“Lance!” the black paladin exclaimed in exasperation. Lance snickered and started to leave the room. Just as he was opening the door Shiro called out to him.

“I might have been cute, but you were absolutely exquisite. Truly a rare treat that I would love to indulge in again.” Shiro even grinned, making his nose scrunch up. 

The blue paladin squeaked and quickly exited the room. When he had said Shiro had been cute he’d been making fun of the guy. 

Sexy and gorgeous, yes. Not really cute, but he’d never pin Shiro as a cute guy with the muscles and abs he got. However, that scrunched up nose was adorable and knowing he was the reason for it made it all the better! Lance was really looking forward to where this would go. Whatever _this_ was.

He headed for the kitchen, hopping every now and then out of exhilaration. He figured the kitchen wouldn’t be empty, he and Shiro had slept for some time so Hunk should already be there making breakfast. What he hadn’t expected was seeing the whole team there, minus Shiro, eating the green goo together. 

The ongoing chatter died when Lance entered which made him slightly uncomfortable. Hunk handed him a plate of goo without a word and Lance didn’t even get a response when he thanked the yellow paladin. 

No one said a word as Lance sat down with them and none of them restarting their conversations. It was odd.

“Okaay… is there anything going on that I should know about?” Lance wanted to know. He didn’t like the way they were avoiding to look at him. “Because this silence is kinda killing me.”

“Better silence than screaming and shouting, right?” Pidge suddenly piped up. She had turned to him and looked a little flustered, Lance hadn’t known she could. Hunk sounded like a cat being strangled and had turned an unnatural colour of purple. And here Lance thought Keith was the half-galra! The red paladin in question was still giving his plate of goo an extraordinary amount of attention. 

“I suppose?” Lance agreed hesitantly. Battle always came with a little bit too much noise so sometimes silence would be better. “Sometim-”

“We very much prefer silence, Lance!” the green paladin exclaimed, pushing her glasses up. She looked around at the rest of their breakfast company, nobody would meet her eyes.

It was very confusing and Lance wished Shiro was there. He would know what was going on and what to do about it. But he would stayed quiet if that was what they wanted.

But then Allura spoke up.

“What Pidge means to say,” she started lightly, “Is that few of us were unable to find sleep before the screaming stopped last night.”

This was news to Lance. “There was a battle last night?” he asked in surprise, he hadn’t heard anything of the sorts and no alarm had sounded. 

Allura seemed confused at first and so did the others. But Pidge brought everything to clarity with a snarky comment.

“No Lance, your screaming… All your little shouting and screaming was fucking embarrassing as fuck to listen to!! Oh, maybe wrong choice of words?” 

If Hunk had been having difficulty breathing before it was nothing compared to now. Even Keith matched his lion by turning beet red. Lance was also feeling his cheeks warm up. _Oh, that’s what they meant._

Everything became more absurd when the door slid open and Shiro strode in, newly showered. He got his own plate then sat down beside Lance before noticing the weird mood. Everyone stared at him but Lance who decided it would be better to poke around in his food. 

“Did something happen?” Shiro asked with a frown. 

“Not really,” Pidge indulged him absently. “Just reprimanding Lance for keeping us up all night with his screaming that I’ll assume you were the cause of.”

The way Shiro slowly turned pale, then red and blue was beautiful, and Lance was glad he decided to look up and see his reaction to Pidge’s deadpan explanation. 

“Oh.”

It was indeed unusual to see their team leader completely speechless and just gaping. Lance nudged at him, “Breath Shiro,” he urged the man. Shiro looked at him in awe.

“Oh.”

“Great! You’ve broken him!” Keith complained. He glared at Pidge and flipped her off. That brought Shiro out of his daze.

“Keith, don’t do that!” he chastised the red paladin. 

“And he’s back,” Pidge said coolly. “Any chance you could be a bit more quiet next time you decide to fuck Lance senseless?”

Lance screamed and Hunk and Keith shouted out their alarm. “I’m dying!” Lance whispered dramatically. 

“It certainly sounded like it last night,” Pidge supplied which sent out another round of objections. She looked around the table, clear disbelief displayed on her face.

“Come on guys! I’m fourteen, not a baby. I’ve been out on the internet. I’ve had sexual education in school. Was it how I phrased it or? Should I say ‘have sex with’ perhaps instead of ‘fucking’? Or maybe ‘make love to’? I’m open to anything.” 

Keith made a brave attempt to shut her up by holding his hand on her mouth. She bit him for it but stayed quiet. 

Lance was clutching at Shiro’s arm and hiding his face in it, he was burning. He didn’t want to hear those words from someone whose the same age as his younger sister. Although he wouldn’t deny that the sound of ‘make love’ was nice. 

Hunk had dropped to the floor and didn’t seem to be keen on leaving it. The alteans, however, didn’t seem to mind the commotion they were causing but were observing with mild interest how it unfolded. 

Shiro cleared his throat, “So where is Slav?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation in a less embarrassing direction. For them at least. 

Coran perked up at the mention of the alien, “Ah, yes. The bytor is for now reacquainting himself with some of the blades that stayed on the castle.” 

“They’re alone somewhere?” the surprise was evident in Shiro’s voice and they all turned to Allura who seemed conflicted.

“Yes, they are. We have directed them to another of our many lounges where they could converse without interruption.”

Lance whistled. It couldn’t have been easy for Allura to let Galra loose around the castle without keeping a constant watch on them. Even if they sort of were allies and not enemies. 

“I’m keeping them under surveillance,” Allura told them as if she’d read their minds. She looked a bit offended as well. “I’m not foolish enough to trust them just because they say they’re against Zarkon. They could very well be lying, they’re galra after all.”

“Princess,” Shiro warned. Lance caught him glance at Keith with worry in his eyes. He distantly recalled that barely a couple of days had passed since their red paladin’s heritage came to light. Shiro hadn’t reacted very well to the news and Lance figured it must be even worse for the alteans. He didn’t care himself, Keith was Keith. They were rivals and probably friends, and that wouldn’t change. 

“What Shiro?” Allura spat. “Did I say something wrong?”

“I’m done,” Keith stood up from his seat abruptly and put his plate on the counter, still with lots of uneaten food. Then he rushed out of the kitchen without another word. 

“Maybe you’re overreacting a little, Princess. Keith is still Keith even if he might turn purple,” Hunk said sadly. He was a sensitive guy and Lance knew he would protect a friend at all costs. 

“Yeah, he dislikes the galra as much as we do!” Lance decided to chirp in. A received a thankful look from Shiro and he squeezed his hand under the table in support.

“I can also vouch for Keith. I have known him the longest here and sure, he might be rash and impulsive, but that’s what the red lion is known for and Keith would never betray any of us.” 

Shiro challenged Allura’s glare and Lance was glad he wasn’t on the receiving side of either. If looks could kill… 

“So wouldn’t you say you’re biased?”

“Allura that’s enough!” Coran suddenly interrupted. “That is not the way the heir to King Alfor should behave. Your father would be severely disappointed! Keith is our paladin and has proven himself several times.” 

The silence enveloped the room after the advisor had spoken. Lance wasn’t even aware he had held his breath when he released it slowly when some time had passed. Allura had turned pale and was gripping at the table hard, not meeting Coran’s gaze. She did look ashamed though, and like she was on the verge of tears. 

Coran patted her back softly, “I know this comes as a shock to you and that it might be difficult to accept just like that. But don’t forget that Keith is our friend.” 

A harsh breath left the agitated princess who stood up stormed out the kitchen. Lance slumped back into his seat and leaned on Shiro to simply feel him there. 

“Geez, what’s up with her?” Pidge muttered, a startled expression apparent on her face. 

“You must forgive her,” Coran urged and shot them a quick glance. “Our world was destroyed by the Galra and for us it hasn’t even been that long since it happened. We lost everything to them.”

“To them yeah, not to Keith,” Pidge pointed out. “Keith wasn’t even born back then. Blaming him for something he didn’t do is wrong.”

“Allura knows that too, she just need time.”

“We don’t have time right now,” Lance argued. “We’ve got to defeat Zarkon. With our _Galran allies_.” 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed. “Sure that Allura might feel weird about this, we all kinda do, but we can’t let it get to us.” 

Coran huffed, “She’ll get over it! She is an altean princess after all!” he proclaimed cheerily. “Rest assured that this behaviour will not stay for long!”

“Good,” Shiro nodded and tightened his hold of Lance’s hand. Lance did his best to return the favor, letting the closeness become a support for them both. 

 

***

 

The mood encircling the castle the rest of the day was tense. Shiro wished more than once that he could just take Lance back to bed and forget about the raging war around them. He had finished breakfast with the man and then they’d gone their own ways to occupy the time until it was time to end this once and for all. Shiro had given Lance a kiss before sending him off and had gotten a peck on his cheek in return that left him with a silly smile plastered on his face for a while.

Coran went off to Olkari to see how the production of the teludav they needed for the final battle went and sent news that it was finished and ready to be used. Thus, they were one step closer to defeating Zarkon.

They were still awaiting news from the Blades. Slav was still in the castle but his friends had returned to their stations, much to Allura’s relief. Her stature had sagged visibly when their podship left and she had released a deep sigh. Keith kept to the training room and Shiro worried about him. Lance had told him that he and Pidge had been down to talk to the red paladin whom had been down but mostly feeling pissed, nothing unusual. But Shiro wanted to talk to Keith as well, if only to reassure himself that the kid was okay. 

When the door swooshed open Shiro was prepared to end a training sequence. Though, he didn’t have to. Keith was lying on the floor, panting and wiping his forehead with a towel. He seemed exhausted but relaxed. 

“You okay?” Shiro hunched down beside Keith and handed him a bottle of water. The younger paladin peered at it before grabbing it and started to chunk the drink down in favor of not answering. Shiro waited patiently for him to finish it. ‘Patience yields focus’ was his usual mantra, and in combination with silence it more often than not got Keith talking to fill it. Despite the fact that he was a pretty quiet guy otherwise.

Tradition held and after an empty bottle was thrown at him Keith muttered irritatedly, “I’m fine, never been better. Must get that from my mom.”

Shiro frowned, “Don’t say that like it’s something bad.” 

Keith sat up and sighed. He turned to look at Shiro with a matching frown on his face. “But it is, isn’t it? She’s galra, so I’m half. 50% of the race we’re waging war on. In other words, it is bad.”

Shiro could detect the hint of pain that laced the red paladin’s words and his heart clenched. He was really bothered by it by himself, Keith didn’t need everyone else to be on his case as well. Shiro reached out and ruffled the raven hair into a mess. The boy swatted away his hands with a grunt.

“Hey! Stop that, Shiro!”

“Hmm? I can’t hear you!” Shiro forced a laugh and used both hands to mess his hair up further. Then he reached for Keith’s tummy which he knew, from when they were younger, was sensitive to tickling. And though the tickling resulted in a little scruff it all became worth it when Keith began to laugh. 

“What are you doing in here? It sounds like a cat is dying.”

Shiro rolled over on the floor to greet the newcomer.

“Lance!” he called happily, wiping an escaped tear. The blue paladin raised a hand and waved from the door opening. Keith had stopped laughing and was watching Lance warily after being seen in such a state. Shiro was glad that Lance only smiled in response instead of bickering like he usually did with Keith. The blue respectively the red paladin nodded to each other, acknowledging each other’s presence there. 

“It doesn’t matter you know,” Lance started. Keith flinched a little and looked down on his feet. It wasn’t like him to draw back and hunch into himself in front of Lance. Shiro took his shoulder and held it tightly. 

“What?!” Keith gritted out. “What doesn’t matter?”

Lance eyed him carefully before going over to sit with them and shrugged. “Nothing matters really.” It was such a typical Lance gesture that Shiro snorted and it eased the mood enough for Keith to relax. 

“Are you stupid? This war matters!” Keith countered with a slight grin on his face. 

“Hmph, not to me it doesn’t!” Lance huffed. 

“Oho? And do tell, what matters to you then if not it?” Keith drawled.

“Huh? Isn’t it obvious?” Lance replied with a smirk. He threw himself at Shiro and grabbed him closely, “Shiro matters of course!” He winked and snuggled close to the black paladin, crawling onto his lap. Shiro patted his back with a smile and tugged him closer. Keith made a face.

“Urgh, that’s weird.” 

“So not weird,” Lance disagreed and Shiro hummed. 

“But it is, you know…” Keith continued, he brought up his blade and played with it. “Only a few days ago you’d never behave like this around him. And you were still not that confident in your role on our team. If you even are now?” he inquired when Lance put his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro held the blue paladin close and stroked his back. Lance sighed and lifted his head.

“Almost, give me time. Anyways, wasn’t this about you?” Lance whined. He glared daggers at Keith and pouted. 

“Huuuh? Why’s this about me!?” Keith growled and Shiro sighed. Of course they’d fight even in moments like this. 

“Well weren’t you all worried about your mum? And I came here to cheer you up you ungrateful-”

“Lance!” Shiro interrupted with a smile, “You’re amazing! Keith is really thankful that you came to cheer him up!”

“Wha- No I’m no-”

“ _Very_ thankful.” Shiro cast a glance in Keith’s direction that shut him up. 

“Whatever,” the red paladin huffed. 

“It’s like you said Keith,” Lance began. “I’m always the one trying the hardest to lighten everyone up!” 

“Shut up, I never said that,” Keith muttered. 

“Pretty sure you did,” Lance countered happily and grinned widely. He turned around in Shiro’s lap to face the mullet. “And I’m pretty sure the castle cameras caught you saying it.”

“You’re such an ass!” Keith whined and Lance snickered.

“And what an ass I got too! You should ask Shiro, he seemed to appreciate it greatly!”

“Lance!” the two paladins shouted, faces burning. Lance only smirked and wriggled his butt, grinding it on Shiro like a lapdance of some sort. He stilled only when Shiro embraced him and squeezed tightly.

“Hey, Shiro! Could you loosen up a little? You’re killing me!” Lance wheezed and patted the muscular arms encircling him. 

“No, that’s was my intention. Then you won’t be able to run that mouth like that again,” Shiro mumbled. 

“Oh, but I thought you liked it when I di-! Okay I’ll shut up!!” the blue paladin forced out when the grip tightened further. 

Laughter erupted beside them and both black and blue watched in awe as the red paladin clutched his sides while crying and laughing.

“Who are you and what have you done with our broody Keith?” Lance asked dead-panned. 

“Shut up asshole!” Keith pushed out before falling back into his uncontrollable laughter. It was a sight for sore eyes and Lance and Shiro joined him soon, tempted by the joyous sound of it. 

It took a moment for them to calm down enough and they were all laying down on the training floor. 

“I don’t remember the last time i laughed this much,” Shiro admitted and reached out for Lance’s hand. 

They laid there for a while and just _were_. It was nice, Shiro thought. He wouldn’t have thought Lance and Keith could get along like this but here they were. He wouldn’t have thought he’d ever be in a relationship with Lance either, but he was. Now they just had to defeat Zarkon and his emissaries, then find Matt and Sam, _and then_ , finally go back to Earth. 

But, all of a sudden, he had a thought. 

“Keith,” he started lightly.

“Yeah Shiro?”

“If something happens to me during our fight with Zarkon, I want you to lead Voltron and be the black paladin.”

He could feel Lance tense beside him and heard Keith roll over abruptly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Keith yelled. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you, or any of us for that matter! We’re gonna defeat that bastard and free the universe. Then we’ll find Pidge’s family and go back to Earth! You and Lance will get married or something, I don’t know, and live happily ever after!”

“Keith…” Shiro was speechless and Lance was also gaping beside him. 

Keith stood up and looked down on them. He was panting heavily and the good mood from earlier had disappeared without any trace of ever being there. 

“We’re gonna be fine,” Keith ground out. “Don’t say such things in front of him at least!” he continued and pointed at Lance. Shiro looked at the blue paladin and noticed he had gone a shade or two paler than normal. “And why me anyway!? Shouldn’t Lance be your first choice for a leader?”

With those words he stormed off from the training deck.

“Keith! Come back here!” Shiro shouted after him to no avail. He stood up as well and gave Lance a hand. The lean teenager stretched out his muscles, but the tension didn’t quite leave him.

“Lance,” Shiro hugged him. “If something happens to me, I want Keith to be the new leader.” Lance stiffened in his arms. “And I need you to be there as his right-hand man. Make sure he doesn’t do anything rash and stupid to get you all in trouble.”

“Why are you saying all of this? Are you going into this thinking you’re going to die?” Lance’s voice was thick with bottled emotions. He had crossed his arms as if to protect himself from something. 

Shiro sighed. “No, but anything could happen. So I…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He realized it was rather cruel of him to discuss a future where Lance and he wouldn’t be together with him. “I just need to know that you will be fine if anything happens to me,” he finished lamely. 

Lance sniffed loudly. “I would make a much better leader,” he moaned. 

“Probably,” Shiro huffed. “But I know you would be able to do a damn good job having Keith’s back in battle too. I’d trust you to help out.” 

Lance grabbed his face and squished it between his hands. “You’re lucky I love you as much as I do. But nothing’s going to happen. Like Keith said, we’ll win and go back to Earth!”

Shiro barely heard what Lance said, caught up on three specific words. 

“You love me?” he asked breathlessly. It was the first time Lance said so himself and Shiro hadn’t expected to hear the words so soon. 

The blue paladin blushed and let his hands fall. His eyes were cast down as he spoke again, “Yes, I- I do. I think, I don’t- I’ve never loved anyone before.” Lance looked up at him and met his dazed gaze, “Not before now.” 

Shiro swore under his breath, “Fuck, I love you so much!” and then pressed his lips to Lance’s. They were still a bit soft from being kissed all over during the night and it made it more endearing. Shiro licked them and when Lance parted them slightly he entered. 

Soft moans and gasps left the blue paladin but Shiro was pretty sure some of the sounds came from himself as well. 

They were interrupted by Allura calling them to the bridge over the castle intercoms.

"Paladins, we have just received words from the Galra. Everything's in position, _it's time._ "

“We will win,” Lance mumbled. They were still standing by themselves in the training room, lips ghosting each other. 

Then, without a second to spare Shiro slammed the blue paladin into the wall and kept him there by pressing his body to it with his own. He kissed him almost angrily and he heard Lance let out a surprised whelp. The kiss became hot and messy, kind of like what Shiro had imagined it when he allowed himself to. Or maybe it was even better because there was no way he would ever have been able to imagine the needy sounds emitted by the young man pushed to the wall.

“I love you,” he told him when he was finally able to let go. Lance’s glazed blue eyes sparkled in return. Shiro pulled him close as they headed to the bridge and kissed the brown hair. 

“We are going to be just fine.”

But they weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, another chapter!! :D  
> Hrmm, sorry (not sorry) if anyone felt like "someone" stepped out of their character.  
> Geez, the continuation of that smut tho.... got really heated up there :P


	7. What has been lost

The castle had been hailed by the Blades as they picked up the finished teludav from the Olkari along with Coran. The Blades’ insider on a Galran warship had not been heard from and they suspected that he had been made. They needed someone to go in and do his job if he was no longer up to it. 

Keith had offered to do it, the most logical choice since he could access places the other paladins could not with his galra genetics. 

It had been awkward to send him off since the tension between him and Allura was still eminent in the air. But just before he left, Lance had overheard Allura talking to him when he himself went to see the red paladin off. She had explained herself and given Keith her sincerest apologies. It had sounded really nice and Lance felt a little guilty for listening in on them. But he had been planning to talk to Keith himself before he departed, about what Shiro had been talking of. He didn’t get the chance since Keith left with Allura still there, and Lance didn’t want to disturb the mood between them when they finally seemed to have sorted out whatever was creating the rift between them.

Thus, Keith had entered the galra mother ship alone and found the Blade’s operative alive but compromised. They were, together, able to shut off the power and get out of the place. 

Then the battle ensued, Voltron against Zarkon. 

During the fight, Voltron is stripped of all quintessence by Haggar. They were forced apart and the lions stopped responding, completely shut off. There was dangerous moment until the lions came online again and they made another effort against the 10 000 year old emperor of the Galra. 

 

It was a difficult battle. When it finally looked up for them again, Shiro had regained his lost bayard from Zarkon and Allura, alongside Kolivan and Antok, were battling Haggar and the druids.

They made a final push as Voltron with Shiro’s bayard and destroyed Zarkon’s superarmor, and thus, the battle was over. 

They had won.

But when Lance tried to talk to Shiro over the comms he got no response. Nothing. Only the all too familiar sound of silence. 

They all went back to the castle and Lance had his heart in his throat when they entered the black lion.

Shiro was gone. 

And so was everyone’s motivation. Their friend had disappeared without a trace and they didn’t even know if he was dead or alive. They had beaten their enemy, but at what cost?

The first few nights, Lance had felt like a walking shell, not really feeling anything. Empty. He couldn’t help but blame himself for not being good enough, thinking that it wouldn’t have happened had he been a better paladin. He had talked about it to Hunk and even Keith, and they seemed to have similar thoughts. 

 

Allura had let them roam for a while before she wanted them to stop feeling sorry for themselves and forced them to communicate. She hadn’t let them rest for long when she dropped the bomb, suggesting they find another to pilot the black lion. 

None of them had reacted very well to it. Keith had been outraged even. To them, Shiro was the only one who should pilot the black lion. Lance knew that Shiro wanted Keith to become the new paladin of black but when they all went down to the black lion’s hangar something they didn’t expect happened. She raised her particle barrier, not allowing anyone to enter her.

Lance had felt only relief, they all took it as a message that Shiro was still alive. 

They knew they needed to find him as soon as possible since there was still the threat from the galra empire that ravaged the galaxy. They still had planets to save and alliances to forge. 

Keith did take over as their leader though, but kept on piloting red. It worked out fairly well most times. When it didn’t Lance had to be there to reel their impulsive leader in. 

In return, Keith was there for him when Lance felt the weight of Shiro being gone. They were all there for him, really. Pidge would sit behind him leaned on his back while building and working on her devices and Hunk would bake. 

However, what Lance found out to be the best cure was to sit in the black lion and let her presence wash over him. Because for some very strange reason that Lance had yet to figure out, she would let him inside. She didn’t allow him to pilot her, but let him sit there and tell her of stories about Shiro from Earth. 

His teammates thought it was because Shiro loved him but Lance didn’t buy that completely, because in that case Keith should also have been able to enter her. Even if it was a more brotherly kind of love between the red and black paladin, love was love. 

It almost became a bit crowded in his mind, having both Blue and Black talk to him. Blue kept reassuring him that they would find Shiro and Lance forwarded those reassurances to Black. 

Because they would, definitely.

Pidge was working on it tirelessly alongside trying to find her brother and father. Lance had been forced to use his ‘elder brother-voice’ on her to make her go to bed more than once. It hadn’t been appreciated when he did, but she usually shot him a smile at breakfast the day after. 

Lance also tried to keep an eye on Keith’s workout schedule or the red paladin would train himself to death. Hunk kept mostly to himself and worked it out by baking, no one complained about that. He took care of himself and, like Lance, made sure that everyone else was feeling okay too.

Almost everyone at least. Lance wouldn’t let him.

Unless it was to make sure that everyone ate and slept properly and didn't overwork themselves, Lance kept to himself. He didn’t want to burden the others with his own thoughts and feelings when he knew they were probably feeling the same. 

He missed Shiro, almost more than he missed his family. But that might be because he knew where they were at least, whereas Shiro’s whereabouts were a mystery. So he missed him, so so badly. So much that it hurt.

Despite making Pidge eat everyday for every meal he had his own difficulties with getting anything down. He knew it was bad, he had done it before, this sort of self-neglect. He couldn’t help it though, and soon it was difficult for him to smile. He felt exhausted from lack of sleep and overthinking Shiro’s fate. 

However, unlike the first time he sank into the dark thoughts, Hunk and the others realized it pretty quick and were there to do something about it. The yellow paladin cornered him in the common room where Lance was sitting in a sofa draped in a blanket when he should have been sleeping. It was in the middle of the castle’s night-time. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hunk asked as he sat down beside him and handed him a cup with hot milk. Lance took it and thanked him hollowly. He hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on and neither had Hunk and it made him feel a bit gloomier. A bad decision in other words. 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” he answered and Hunk scoffed. 

“Yeah, we both know that’s not true. I know you fell pretty quickly for Shiro and now he’s gone. So tell me, how are you?”

Lance glanced at his friend who whom stirred his own drink with a spoon and observed him. He tried again, “I’m fi-”

“If you say you’re fine again I’ll go on a hunger strike and tell Pidge to stop sleeping. I’m not joking.”

A frown made its way onto Lance’s face. “Are you threatening me?” he asked incredulously.

“If that’s what it takes for you to talk about about what’s weighing on your mind then, yes, I am threatening you,” Hunk answered calmly. Lance peered at him then forced a laugh.

“That would get you big brother-points. Threats to get what you want.”

“I thought that was more younger brother-points? You were always the one to get threatened by your younger siblings you know,” Hunk teased. 

“So not true, I always had the upper hand against those monsters!” Lance argued and took a sip of his drink. It was sweet and made him relax. 

“Thanks,” he said again. 

Hunk ruffled his hair with his free hand. “Anything for you, buddy!”

They sat for a while in silence just enjoying each other’s company until someone turned the lights on. Lance flinched at the light and noted Hunk doing the same. 

“What’s up nerds!” Pidge shouted and threw herself over the sofa and landed on top of them. Lance spilled some of his milk on his lap and he swore loudly.

“You sound like Lance,” Keith commented dryly as he came up and sat in the sofa next to them, he had a red blanket with him. Pidge rolled her eyes at him.

“Pidge! You can’t jump at me when I’m holding stuff, you made me spill my milk!” Lance scolded and glared at her. She sat up between him and Hunk and flipped him off. 

“Just convince Hunk to make more, can I also have some?”

Hunk laughed, “Yeah sure! I’ll go make some more for all of us.” He stood up and left for the kitchen, bringing Lance’s now empty cup with him. 

“How’re you holding up?” Keith asked as Pidge cozied herself up in her own and Hunk’s blanket. 

Lance groaned inwardly. “You too huh?” he muttered. When Keith raised one eyebrow he shrugged. “I’m doing as well as one might expect. I’m in space without knowing if I’ll ever see my family again. I got a… boyfriend, I suppose, and he disappears almost immediately on me so life sucks. I’m pretty sure someone’s got it out for me.”

“Ohh, yeah, that sucks…” Keith was wide eyed, unsure of what to say if Lance read him correctly. 

“It’s just that I was finally happy, sort of, and it was taken away from me.”

Hunk came back in the silence that followed Lance’s statement and wordlessly handed everyone a cup from the tray he carried. Then he sat back down beside Pidge and tried to get his blanket back. 

“So mind telling me what’s bothering you now?” Hunk asked and Pidge snorted. Lance and Keith sighed and looked at each other.

“He just told us Hunk,” Pidge told their friend, “You were in the kitchen.” She looked at Lance and sipped on her warm milk. Hunk whined.

“Oh, come on! Couldn’t you have waited for me!? I need to cheer you up and I don’t know how to do that if I don’t know what’s making you not cheerful!”

“Awww, Hunk I love you buddy!” Lance chirped. He tried to hug the giant without spilling any milk on Pidge but it proved difficult and he settled on simply patting Hunk’s arm. 

“Love you too buddy!” Hunk replied and winked. 

“Yikes, stop being so disgusting,” Pidge grinned and elbowed both of them. “Seriously dudes, stop being cute or I’ll pour my milk over you.”

“Don’t waste it,” Hunk warned her. “I’m not making more for you.”

“Killjoy,” she muttered under her breath but heeded by what he said. She turned to Lance again who had a sad sappy smile on his face as he slurped his milk quietly. She met Keith’s eyes and nodded.

“Lance,” she began. “How can we make you happy again? I mean, none of us are very happy right now but we can all see you’re having it the worst, understandably, and we would like to help you. Because you are our friend, and we care about you so seeing you this down is seriously making us unhappy… unhappier too.” 

“I’ll be happy when we find Shiro again,” Lance said without thinking too much on it. He let his gaze wander and meet all of their eyes. “I’ll be happy when Shiro’s been found, when your dad and brother is safe and we’ve won this war and are on our way back to Earth,” he said. He took a deep breath, “But mostly finding Shiro, I want him back Pidge.”

“Because you love him?”

Lance drew a sharp breath and could feel the stares at him. He fiddled with the cup in his hand. At once he became unsure of how to answer. Would they think he was too rash if he said yes despite the fact that they hadn’t been together for long at all. Or would they call him naive for thinking his crush was anything like love.

“It’s obvious though, isn’t it? That he’s in love with Shiro?” Keith suddenly said. Lance’s head shot up and he looked in surprise at the red paladin. 

“That’s not true!” he immediately countered. Because it wasn’t, was it? Since he had only realised it himself a few vargas before Shiro’s vanishing. 

“Yeah it is, you looked at him with doe eyes for the entire time after- after that night…” Keith pointedly went red and looked away. So did everyone else in the room.

“You’ve been looking at me?” Lance broke the silence to tease Keith. 

“Fuck you.”

“Language!” Hunk interfered. He cast a worried glance at Pidge. “Don’t teach her worse than she already knows, she can already make my ears bleed!”

They laughed and the door opened. Lance and the others greeted the princess when she approached them.

“Shouldn’t you all be sleeping right now?” Allura asked with a small yawn. She looked more tired than Lance felt, and he wondered if she had perhaps slept even less than him since the battle. The mice were sitting on her shoulder with a bit more energy, eyes wide awake. 

“We were cheering ourselves up with some milk,” Hunk shared and held up his cup.

“Oh, that’s nice. Thanks,” Allura said and took the cup and went to sit down beside Keith. 

“No, wait that’s mi-”

“Now it’s mine, thank you Hunk for offering.” Allura took a long sip from Hunk’s milk and sighed like she was in heaven. She blinked, more aware now. 

“Sooo… I could need some cheering up too? But I’m totally up for cheering you up as well.” She frowned, “So many ‘ups’.”

“How do we make you happy?” Pidge asked her, completely serious. 

Allura looked up from her cup and wrinkled her nose, “Not sure, I was hoping you would know. Now that we have defeated Zarkon I’m not really sure what I want. Except to release the planets from the Galra’s control, of course.”

“And find Shiro,” Keith added for her and Allura nodded. “And find Shiro,” she concurred.

“Like the rest of us then,” Pidge concluded. 

“But how do we find him!?” Lance suddenly spoke up. Pidge thought she might have seen him tremble but it could have been her imagination, just a sliver of tremor in his voice betrayed the blue paladin.

Allura also seemed to notice it and promptly finished her drink and went over to their already crowded sofa and sat down on the other side of Lance and hugged him. Lance seemed surprised to say the least, Allura hadn’t been very touchy-feely since they got to know her so this was an unusual display of affection for her. 

“We might not know how to find him yet, but we will. I assure you Lance, we will find Shiro,” the princess said. She turned to Keith, “You too Keith, I swear that I will find him.”

Lance almost teared up but forced the drops away by sheer will. “Thank you,” he replied. 

“So all of you need to get to bed and sleep. You won’t be able to find Shiro if you collapse from to little sleep or not eating anything. Now hurry up!”

Allura ushered them out of the common room quickly, gathering the the cups on the tray that she took from Hunk, “I’ll take it back to the kitchen, now go sleep!” she ordered. 

A mumbled ‘good night’ later they were all heading for their bedrooms, all certain they would fall into sleep sooner rather than later. 

Allura watched them leave before she brought the tray to the kitchen to clean. The mice were gesturing wildly. She snickered. 

“Yeah, I know,” she smiled. Then the smile turned somber. “But we really do have to find him soon don’t we? I cannot bear to see them so sad, it is clear this loss is affecting more than I expected. I think suggesting that we got a new black paladin was a bad decision, especially so soon afterwards. For all our sakes, the best option is to find Shiro, dead or alive or we won’t be able to move on.” She put away the clean dishes and helped the mice onto her shoulders again. “Let’s go to bed, tomorrow we’ll put new efforts into finding our lost paladin!” 

Said and done, the next morning everyone woke up with a more focused sense of purpose. Lance even finished everything that Hunk put on his plate for breakfast, extremely determined not to let hunger hinder him from his work. 

During breakfast the whole team discussed their next steps they were going to take. It was as collective decision to go back to the place of the battle and try to find more clues as to where Shiro might have gone. And a few vargas later, Allura activated a wormhole and they were off.

Lance and Pidge went out in their lions to scan the area and see if they could find anything that could indicate where the black paladin had disappeared to. Keith and Hunk were on guarding duty in case any Galra came back to the scene. 

“This is so weird!” Pidge groaned. “There is nothing here at all but we know this is the place Shiro did his magic trick!”

Lance scanned the area again but it came up empty once more. He directed it at the scrap metal drifting around but still nothing. 

“Stop complaining gremlin, that’s my job,” Lance muttered. “Don’t give up yet. We know Shiro would keep on searching if any of us turned out missing.”

“Of course I know,” Pidge argued, “I’ve _sort of_ known him longer than you, you know?”

“Thanks, rub it in my face?”

“Sorry.”

“Could you bicker some other time?” Keith said over the comms, he sounded irritated. 

Lance grinned, “Don’t you have better things to do than eavesdropping on others’ conversations, mullet?”

A deep sigh was heard from the yellow paladin and the castle. 

“Perhaps it is better if we take a short break?” Allura suggested. “You’ve been out there for a while without finding anything, and that could fray anyone’s patience.”

“Patience yields focus,” Keith agreed. 

Pidge and Lance both snorted at that and a “What!?” left the red paladin.

“So that’s why you’re always so rash and impulsive during battle? You don’t have any patience, thus no focus!” Lance teased jokingly.

“You could say that again!” Pidge laughed, but headed back to the castle.

Keith didn’t respond to either of them but they saw him along with Hunk go for the hangars as well. They regrouped on the bridge when everyone had landed. Pidge had already grabbed her laptop and was working on the new information they gained. Coran helped her out by translating the information. 

The rest of them just relaxed, Hunk went off to the kitchen to see if he could fix a late lunch or an early dinner. Lance put his feet on some controls when an alarm suddenly went off. He promptly took his feet away and confusedly met Keith’s glare.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! It just started out when I put up my feet!”

Allura went to her station and looked over some notes. “It wasn’t you Lance,” she said. “We have a transmission that didn’t go through the usual channels, that’s why the castle system blared the alarms.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked and came to take a look. “Usual channels?”

Coran hummed and joined them at the helm. “Ah, yes. The usual channels is where we have contact with others normally. Just simple communication, like when we talk to you in your lions, or planets or other ships. This is most unusual, never seen it before. This transmission… it’s like it was just floating around and by coming here we picked it up?” he tried to explain, but he seemed just as baffled by it. 

“So what is it then?” Keith asked. “Is it like a hidden message or?”

Coran twirled his moustache, “I suppose one could say that. But is really much more complex than that, this message… it’s like it doesn’t even exist and not anyone would be able to pick it up. It’s-”

“Whoa, holy shit!” Pidge suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the ginger altean. 

“Is something wrong Pidge!? What’s up?!” both Lance and Keith asked immediately. 

“You guys didn’t feel that? It felt like-”

“Whoa! Shit!” Keith shouted at the same time as Lance gasped out a “Mierda!” They could hear running in the corridors and soon an out of breath Hunk arrived at the door with a pot in his hand and a bewildered look on his face.

“Did you feel that!?” the small giant practically shouted. 

Allura looked them all up and down with a frown on her face. “Could you explain what is happening? I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Both Alteans seemed very intrigued by the sudden turn of events.

The paladins looked at each other and nodded. Pidge was the one to try working out an explanation for the alteans. 

“I think the message comes from the lions, or rather, Shiro’s- the black lion. It’s being decoded _\- in our brains which is fucking awesome -_ ” she breathed, completely in awe. 

“The lions? Why wouldn’t they just share it with you directly?” Allura asked. 

“It’s not like it is a message, not a real one anyway. This is more of a... “ she seemed to be at a loss of what to say.

“A feeling made into words and then split apart before being reassembled and then we’re watching the poorly made movie-version?” Hunk suggested. 

Pidge didn’t seem too happy with it, but nodded, “I suppose we can go with that, although it’s still not really what it is,” she agreed. “So anyway, this feeling is conveying… sort of what occurred here? During the battle, I mean. From the lions’ perspective. Shit, this is messed up…”

“So what does this mean in the end?” Allura wanted to know. 

“I think we are feeling what happened to Shiro,” Lance said slowly. He met Hunk’s eyes who nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I think so too,” the yellow paladin said. 

“What!?” Both Allura and Coran’s eyes went ufo-shaped. Allura prodded further, “Then, do you know where he is?”

For a tick or two no one spoke as they pondered on the question. It was Keith who answered in the end.

“Not exactly, but a vague idea? I don’t think the black lion had a destination when she sent him off, she just did.”

“But you have a direction?” Allura turned to the controls. She looked back at him but instead Pidge went up to her and put in coordinates. 

“I dunno if we'll get any close, but this is pretty much where Black dropped him off.”

“That’s-”

“Great job everyone! Truly remarkable work when you are a paladin down!” Coran praised them excitedly. 

“When will we go?” Lance asked impatiently. His spirits had lifted greatly at the prospect of finding Shiro. 

Allura smiled at him sweetly, “Now,” she said and activated the wormhole.

The destination they arrived at was empty, but that much they had expected. If they found their black paladin just floating around in space it’d be more than just a little bit awkward, it would have been too easy. 

However, there was less there than they had hoped.

Nothing to clue them in as to where he was now. 

“Well, I suppose we just have to go out in our lions again huh?” Pidge suggested. She had a disappointed look on her face. She had apparently expected him to be there. 

The alarm sounded when they were out scouring the area with their lions. 

“Paladins!” Allura yelled over the comms, “We are receiving a request for help on a planet that is under attack! It will take the castle some time to get there but you will be able to go much faster in your lions. I am sending the coordinates now, good luck!”

Lance was the last to shoot of in the right direction, torn between wanting to help and wanting to continue searching. But then he realized that the planet they were going to aid might have heard or seen something about their paladin. 

He got a little behind the others but was in time to hear Keith shout out “What the hell!?” 

“What? What’s up!? Who’re we fighting?? What did I miss!?” Lance inquired as soon as he lined up with the other lions.

“Ehm,” Pidge started. “Am I imagining it or were we asked for help by Galras?” she didn’t sound sure of what she was saying.

“What?” Allura was heard over the comms. “No, this is a civilian planet we’re being hailed by. They are being attacked-”

“Yes, we can see that they’re being attacked!” Keith interrupted her. “But the ones doing the attacking aren’t galra, the ones being attacked are.”

“Wha- but that’s- what?”

Lance couldn’t believe his eyes. Galra ships were coming from the planet and shooting back at the black-painted fighter ships that were delivering some heavy fire. 

“Are they… civilian Galras or something?” he asked. “Do we help them, or rather, will they even accept our help?”

As if the Galra had heard his question, the lions were fired at by them. 

“Dang it!” Hunk whined, obviously not happy. “Are we gonna fight against civilians? And who are flying the black ships?!” 

“If they can fly and shoot at you they aren’t civilians Hunk!” Lance replied as he flew around in circles and shot down a ship. “But I would also like to know who the black ship fighters are. At least they’re not attacking us too.” 

“Paladins, I’ve been trying to contact the pilots of the mysterious ships but I am getting no answer. Be wary of them until we know.” 

A unison of ‘understood’s and ‘got it’s filled Lance’s ears and he agreed as well. 

Better careful than dead. 

They never finished the fight. The unknown attackers left for unknown reasons that eluded the Voltron team and they retreated soon after, leaving the Galra to go back to their planet in peace.

“Anyone feel weird vibes from this?” Lance thought out loud as he strolled into the kitchen where the others already were seated. Hunk was putting food on the table and Pidge seemed ravenous, they hadn’t eaten since breakfast after all. Lance had taken a shower after the battle, so had Hunk and Keith but they were done faster than him, they didn’t take care of their skin all that well though. 

“Hey Lance,” Hunk greeted his friend. “Down for food?”

“Totally! I’m starving and hopeful.”

“Hopeful about what?” Pidge asked with food stuffed into her mouth. She tapped away at her computer at the same time so he didn’t bother telling her to watch her manners, she had her ears closed to that sort of talk.

“That dinner’s tasty and that we’ll find Shiro within the week,” he replied instead.

“Oh, me too!” Hunk said cheerfully. “It feels like we’ve finally gotten somewhere, even if we only know the general location!”

“Any lead on the black ships?” Keith asked Allura as they ate. 

The princess sighed and put down her cutlery on the table, “No, not anything yet. We tried to establish a connection to them but they did not answer. They could be hostile, but since they didn’t attack you I doubt that’s it.”

“But you’re still trying?”

“Yeah,” Pidge chimed up. “I’m tracking the link that Allura tried setting up to the source on the other side. Nothing yet but I’ll pin those suckers soon!”

A sudden sound surprised them all and Allura brought up her tablet and stared at it.

“I’ve got something better than that Pidge,” she said. She held up the monitor for them to see. “They’re trying to contact us now.”

Lance almost got the food stuck in his throat and Hunk patted his back gently. “That was easy?” the giant said. 

“Maybe too easy?” Lance asked and Pidge shrugged in return. 

“We tried to talk to them earlier, maybe they thought better of ignoring us.” 

Allura stood up and clapped her hands, getting their attention.

“Let’s go see what they want. Bring your food if you’d like, it might make them relax if they’re on their guard.” She looked at Hunk who was putting more food on his plate. 

“Will do!” Hunk grinned at her. Lance and Keith also brought their plates with them and chewed on the way to the command centre. Lance was feeling a little apprehensive, these were people who attacked civilians, even if they were Galran ones. 

 

On the bridge Allura pulled up a screen before turning to face them, “Let me handle this alright? If theses people are who I think they might be, a careful hand is needed if we want them on our side.”

“You think you know who they are!?” Keith shouted, “Why didn’t you say so, who are they?!”

“Rebels,” Allura said then turned and accepted the transmission. 

A stern face greeted them on the screen. 

And behind him there was a face they all recognized. 

Lance went pale, not sure of what to think because this was too convenient. But also the best thing at the same time.

“Shiro?” Keith stepped forward to the monitor showing the stranger and the very much living black paladin standing behind him. 

The black and white haired man looked confused and also came closer to his side of the screen.

“Keith? Is that you?” the familiar voice made Lance relax greatly. 

The rigid man in front of him held up a hand to stop Shiro in his approach. The alien was covered in scales in various colours on the dark side. Otherwise he had a similar build to galra, no ears though. “You know these people Shiro?” he asked, voice rough. 

“No sir, only one of them, I think.”

It all came crashing down on Lance and he was aware that Allura and the other paladins were arguing against that, they knew him. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Keith shouted. “Of course you know us, you blockhead!”

Shiro seemed mildly surprised at Keith’s choice of words but didn’t tell him to watch his language like always.

Lance cleared his throat, getting them to quiet and turn to him. “Ehm, so…” he scratched the back of his head, “We are Voltron, but I assume you already know that?” 

The one who seemed to be the leader nodded. “Yes.”

“Yeah,” Lance struggled for words, looking to Allura for help but she seemed too shellshocked. “I’m the blue paladin, name’s Lance. That’s Pidge and the one over there is Hunk, green and yellow. That’s Keith, he’s the red paladin and…” he trailed off before pointing on Shiro who took a step back in surprise. “That’s Shiro, the black paladin.”

“Don’t just tell them! We don’t know if they’re the enemy yet!” Pidge wheezed out, eyes burning. “And you!” She glared at Shiro, “Explain, why are you pretending like you only know Keith?!”

“I-” Shiro started.

“He’s probably lost his memories don’t you think?” Lance interrupted. “If he got hit in the head amnesia is not impossible.” He knew that because he had once gotten temporary amnesia after falling from a tree as a kid. 

“Oh.” 

The mood on the bridge clouded over but Shiro seemed relieved wherever he was. He looked at Lance, “Thank you- ah, Lance was it? You’re correct, I can’t remember how I got out here.” He vaguely gestured to wherever and Lance felt the frown creep up on his face.

“Out here?” Pidge asked curiously, pushing her glasses up. “Like out to space?” 

“Yeah, just woke up in a tent one day on a foreign planet. I wasn’t aware there were other humans in space. More like, what are you doing out here Keith? And when did you grow up?” Shiro wore a matching frown to the red paladin and looked just as a confused. 

“Grow up? Shiro, how much do you remember?” Pidge inquired. Lance was glad she was the one doing it because he was pretty sure he was trembling. 

“Yeah, how old do you think I am?” Keith added. 

Shiro looked at him sheepishly, “Thirteen?”

Pidge snorted before she could catch herself, and Lance had to admit it was pretty funny. Keith did not seem to think that and was scowling. 

“So that means he’s lost four years?” Hunk deduced.

“No, five,” Keith corrected him and it had everyone look at him.

“Five?” Lance asked incredulously. “Doesn’t that mean you’re a year older than me?”

“So what?”

“Duuuude!” Hunk exclaimed with his eyes round. “Is that why Shiro made you temporary leader in his absence?” 

Oh, Lance hadn’t really thought about that before. Hunk had a point.

“Five years…” Pidge muttered. She perked up, “Then does that mean you don’t know Matt or dad either?”

“Matt? From the Garrison?” Shiro looked at her, “I remember him, we’re in the same year… were.”

“Yeah!” Pidge nodded energetically. “You went to space with him and our dad for a mission to Kerberos over a year ago. Then you all disappeared and everyone thought you were dead...” 

“What!?” Shiro seemed startled which was pretty funny, because he usually didn’t let emotions run freely like this. 

“Perhaps we can speak further in a more convenient location?” The alien suddenly spoke up, cutting off their conversation with their missing friend. “We originally contacted you to see if you were indeed the legendary Voltron, and ask why you appeared in a place like this during our battle,” he looked behind him to Shiro. “But I suppose we know why now. I’ll send you the coordinates to our location, I trust you not to give them to the Galra,” he commented dryly but there was no amusement to be read from his features. 

Allura seemed taken aback but quickly schooled her emotions. “Yes, we will be there soon,” she confirmed.

And as she promised, they arrived in a few doboshes, the place not as far as they had thought. But they had a bit of a fight when deciding on who was to go down and meet the people. Keith didn’t want everyone to crowd Shiro if he didn’t know them. And when he asked Lance if he wanted to go, Lance had declined. It had caused quite a stir and everyone had wanted to know why but Lance wasn’t sure of how to put it into words.

Shiro didn’t remember him and it felt awful. Lance had fallen for him and confessed those feelings and now the person in question had forgotten about it. Then he started thinking that maybe it was meant to be? The others thought that maybe seeing Lance would trigger Shiro’s memories and that was perhaps what they should avoid?

“I’m just saying that now that he can’t remember what the Galra did to him when he was their captive, he’ll be able to live happier,” he tried to explain to them.

“But Lance,” Pidge intervened. “He was happy when he knew you loved him too! Like, totally over the moon.” 

“It doesn’t really matter though, does it? And anyways, things will just go back to how they were before. So like how it was three weeks ago if even that.”

“So a pining Shiro getting on my nerves you mean? Yeah, looking forward to that,” Keith muttered. 

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, “Why would he do that? I’m not that special, Hunk’s got more to offer than I, remember?” 

“He thinks you’re the prettiest thing ever, at least he did, you idiot.”

“Rude Keith,” Lance chastised but without any real fire in his voice. “I just think it’s better if we pretend nothing ever happened between us, let’s not put more pressure on the guy than needed. He’s lost five years worth of memory. Now he finds out he’s in space and a paladin flying a giant robot-lion, that’s a lot by itself.”

Keith grunted unhappily, “I’ll accept that for the time being, on the condition that you will tell him when he’s getting used to it.”

Pidge groaned and eyed them. “This is so weird and stupid, this is a Shiro with the mindset of a teenager. He’s a guy so he’s probably going to be happy to have a cutie liking him.”

“Awww, Pidge, you think I’m a cutie?”

“Shiro wasn’t like that,” Keith countered and peered at Lance. “He’s always had that stoic manner ever since I got to know him.”

“Yeah, me too…” Pidge agreed. “Or well, since Matt got to know him. But maybe he was different with friends? He always acted like a role-model with me around.” 

“Anyway,” Lance interrupted, “Let’s have Keith and Allura to go down there first, just so we’re not too overbearing. He knows you Keith, and Allura, you’re securing an alliance for us right?”

“I am. These rebels could help out with freeing enslaved planets as well as give us information on the Galra’s prowess in this part of the universe,” the princess answered. 

“So, go?” Hunk suggested and Lance shot him a smile. 

“Yeah, go,” he agreed. He patted Hunk’s back and grinned at the others, “You’ll probably stay for a while right? Overnight?” he clarified when they looked confused. “It’s late, unless you didn’t realize it. Hunk will have breakfast prepared for you when you come back tomorrow!” 

“Oh right, it is late,” Pidge said with a yawn. It was contagious and soon everyone was yawning although Allura tried not to and spoke instead.

“Keith, let’s depart immediately in the red lion. The sooner we get going the better.”

“Yeah, see you guys later.” 

And with that they were gone.

Lance took his and Keith’s plates back to the kitchen with Hunk, food mostly left uneaten after the surprise Shiro gave them by being there. 

“Geez, I’m tired,” he told Hunk when he yawned again. 

Hunk agreed, “Yeah, it’s been a long day. Searching for Shiro, fighting a battle and then _finding_ Shiro. Still can’t believe you didn’t go down there with Keith and the princess, buddy. You probably missed him the most.”

“But he didn’t miss me.”

The silent whisper wasn’t lost on Hunk and his friend shrugged. 

“No, but didn’t you see him look at you during the exchange? He looked at you like you were a mystery he couldn’t solve.”

“He probably couldn’t understand how someone like me could be one of the paladins of Voltron…” Lance muttered.

Hunk barked a laugh. “Ha! I’d have believed that if it was Pidge! She’s so small!”

Lance snorted and hummed, “You got that right. Anyway, I’m really tired and would really like to go get some sleep now before we’re also going down on the planet tomorrow.”

Hunk joined his yawning club. “Yeah, me too. Good night buddy!”

“Sleep tight,” Lance smiled.

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite,” Hunk finished and grinned.

When Lance lied in bed later on, skincare routine taken care of and teeth brushed, he thought of Shiro. He wasn’t sure if he should feel pissed at him for forgetting or just be relieved he was alive. But what would this entail for him? _For them_? He fell asleep while pondering on it. 

Breakfast the next morning was a short affair. Allura and Keith didn’t come back for them but stayed down with Shiro and the rebels who called themselves ‘Red Dawn”, or that was what the castle translated it as. So as soon as they finished eating, the remainder of the paladins left Coran to watch the castle and went down to meet their friends. 

It was a small crowd that met them when they landed the lions. The people who mattered weren’t there but Lance and the others were soon directed to a tent where Allura and Keith sat by a table. On the opposite side to them the rebel leader sat and beside him… Lance drew in a short gasp and almost stopped dead in his tracks. Shiro. 

The black paladin stood up and shook their hands like he’d never met them before. It wasn’t fun, Lance decided. They were all kind of awkward until Allura went over what they had discussed. Both she and Keith looked exhausted, though they did say they had gotten a varga or so of sleep. 

While they went over the agreement Allura and Krashtock, the leader, had begun to negotiate, Lance got an inkling that the black paladin was staring at him. He hadn’t been sure at first, but when he caught the grey eyes locked on him the third time before looking away, he became certain. Lance barely remembered anything that Allura said during that meeting, much too conscious of the heavy eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol... amnesia. That's what got this whole fic started. :) 
> 
> Geez, I'm trying to write an epilogue... (because the one I wrote wasn't deemed worthy by my sister... she wanted more) I hope I'll be done with it before I publish the last chapter! Otherwise I'll just freak out and pull an allnighter... x)
> 
> Also, next chapter will be a bit short of 4k words. But I think this chapter weighed up for it since it was longer :P


	8. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, only two more chapters left after this (+epilogue) and then we're finished :<
> 
> So as I mentioned, this chapter is slightly shorter than the others... (around 300 words less...) But I hope the content make up for it ;) 
> 
> And thank you everyone, for your lovely commentary!! <3 It makes my day to read the comments ^-^ 
> 
> Oh, and happy Halloween!! :D (Do you say that?)  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sighing, Lance leaned back into the chair. Allura had given him a bit of a scolding for not listening properly during the meeting, but nothing too bad. He hadn’t been the only one, and they all had a good reason for it. 

“I’m going back to Red to take a nap,” Keith declared and stood up. He swayed a little and his eyes were half closed already. 

“That’s a good idea,” Allura agreed and looked at Krashtock, “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare bed or two? I’d hate to go back to the castle now.” 

The alien nodded and whistled. Two smaller aliens, obviously children and twins, Lance thought, came into the tent. They weren’t the same species as their leader, instead they had lighter pastel coloured feathers growing on their arms and calves and a beak. It was cute, they looked like hybrids of humans and small birds. 

The kids chirped and started dragging Allura along with them who went with them after receiving an affirming nod that yes, they would give her a bed, from Krashtock. 

“You could sleep in my bed if you want to,” Shiro offered and glanced at Keith. “I don’t think we’ll both fit like when you were smaller but I’m not that tired so you can take it.”

Keith looked at Shiro like he was some sort of god who had bestowed a heavenly gift upon him. “Yes, please!” he almost begged the man, who snorted in response. 

Left where Lance, Pidge and Hunk, as well as the rebel leader inside the tent. 

“Would you perhaps like to walk around camp?” the alien suggested and made for the opening to let in some natural light. Since they didn’t have anything else to do, and two teammates were probably already asleep, they took him up on the offer. Though, apparently he wasn’t the one who was going to guide them.

“Good, I’ll have Shiro show you around.” Krashtock waved to the black paladin who came strolling across the place, Keith no longer with him.

Lance’s heart skipped a beat, and he clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to stop the increased heart speed. How was he supposed to behave now? It wasn’t like he could just walk up to him and say ‘Hey, did you know we’re kind of dating. I’m your boyfriend!’. Shiro had forgotten everything about him after all. 

Then there was the whole thing about Keith, their lost paladin remembered him as a child. As far as Lance knew, Keith had lost his mother. And, he had been adorable. But they had never gotten to hear any embarrassing stories, not from Keith nor Shiro. Maybe they had a truce or something. A truce that was no longer in motion since Shiro couldn’t remember it. Which was bad of course. But they might get to hear some now. 

Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted that more than he wanted Shiro to remember him. Well, not true. He wanted Shiro to remember, but he’d take what he could get until then. If he didn’t keep up a false facade of bravery and being okay, he knew he would crumble. After all, he’s only human. A human who’s lost far too much already. 

The first few minutes when Shiro took them around the camp were mostly silent and awkward as the three paladins tried to keep their mouths shut, all of them probably thinking the same thing. He pointed at things and people and explained what it was or who they were. Until he came to a halt.

Shiro turned around to look at them and scratched his neck as if he was unsure of what to do, reasonable in Lance’s opinion. “I realize this is probably as weird for you as it is for me, but could you tell me what I’ve missed? Your princess and Keith didn’t have a lot of time before negotiations started and I can feel that there is something on your minds.”

The green, blue and yellow paladins looked at each other before beginning to snicker in unison. 

“Something weighing on our minds, huh?” Pidge went and grabbed Shiro’s arm and tugged him along until they found some logs to sit on beside an unlit campfire, Hunk dragged one with him so he could sit in front of them. They all kind of crowded Shiro as they did, planning on interrogating him for the heck of it. 

“Soooo…” Pidge drew out, a shitty grin making its way onto her face. Lance might have imagined it but he thought he saw the stoic mask Shiro wore crack a little, letting nervosity shine through. He knew he would have been nervous, had Pidge directed it at him. 

“No memories of the past five years I hear,” Pidge continued. “What’s the last thing you remember about Keith?” She shot an apologetic smile Lance’s way, as if he didn’t want to know. 

“Keith?” Shiro seemed surprised at the question. Then again, he probably hadn’t realized how moody and broody the red paladin was. As a kid Keith probably hadn’t been so very much. “Well he just went to be-”

“Before this,” she cut him off. Her eyes were glittering, “I want to know what your last memory of him as a child was.”

“Oh,” Shiro blinked owlishly at her. “Are you sure he’s okay with tha-”

“I don’t care. Tell me. Now.”

There was a threat of something in the air. The usual Shiro would never have let it come this far, but the current one didn’t know that. Lance almost felt guilty for letting Pidge do it. If Shiro… _when_ Shiro got back to normal he’d most likely be royally pissed at them. Not to mention Keith when he found out about this. 

“Well, it was when I was going back to the garrison I suppose. I was to help out with the pilot classes since I didn’t have a mission at the time. We said goodbye to each other at the train station and he was crying as usua-”

Pidge screamed. Lance was pretty sure he and Hunk did as well, but not as loud. It startled Shiro and some aliens who were in their close proximity. The black paladin waved off their concerns when the three paladins calmed down. 

Hunk was still snickering, and Pidge looked blissed from the revelation. 

“Keith cried?” Lance asked, wiping a tear from his eye. It was more awesome than he had expected. 

Shiro met his gaze and smiled softly, “Yeah, every time I had to leave. It was rather endearing for a kid who smiled as little as he did.”

“Of course he rarely smiled!” Pidge laughed. “Sounds more like the Keith we know.” 

“Really?” 

“Totally,” Lance cut in with a broad smile. “He’s almost always grumpy and moody. Except when he’s fighting!”

“Seriously?” Shiro seemed fascinated. “I always thought he would grow out of his dark and broody emo phase. Or at least become more social, it looked like that now that I saw him.”

“He had an emo phase!?” Pidge wheezed out after being sent into another round of laughter. “One worse than it is now?! Oh quiznak! I wish there were photos!”

Shiro observed them as they laughed. “I take it I haven’t told you before?” he asked.

“Nah, you’d never sell out Keith’s embarrassing stories,” Lance huffed out. “Do you have any more?” he asked with a glint in his eye. 

Shiro laughed and threw his hands up in the air as if he gave up on something. He leaned in, “Well, there was one time when he…”

 

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed as much as he had the past hour of Shiro telling them stories about Keith. It must have been piled up inside him since Shiro’s disappearance, and finally got an outlet now that he was found. 

“So Keith is afraid of giraffes huh? I wouldn’t have expected it!” Hunk snorted. “I assumed he wouldn’t be afraid anything. Though, him liking hippos doesn’t seem so unlikely for some reason. Dunno why, maybe cause they’re so strong or something.” 

“Perhaps,” Shiro agreed with a smirk. He looked at them, eyes lingering a bit longer on Lance. “Maybe you could share some stories? What have we done together?” he wanted to know. He glanced at them again when they went quiet. 

“We should probably wait until we’re all gathered,” Pidge said and Shiro caught the look she gave Lance. 

“And by the way Shiro,” Hunk started, “Will you come with us back to the castle? I mean I assume you are since you’re the black paladin but right now this place might be the only one you feel comfortable with.”

“Ah, well I was planning on going with you. I haven’t been here for long, but you all are the first humans that I’ve seen since. And I do know Keith, sort of.”

“Nice,” Hunk grinned and gave him thumbs up. They stood up, bums a bit stiff from sitting on the logs. Lance noticed Shiro stifling a yawn. 

“You tired?” he asked and patted Shiro’s arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Shiro seemed surprised but didn’t flinch away. 

“Yeah, but it’s not too bad. I’ve pulled all-nighters before!” he answered and winked. 

The blue paladin was taken aback by the relaxed and laid back Shiro in front of him. He totally approved of it, he only wished that the black paladin could’ve been like this always. And he had winked!? Shiro had never done that before. 

“Isn’t it better if you sleep? Don’t want you collapsing on us, leader,” Lance winked back. Then something totally unexpected happened, Shiro, their stoic leader, always the perfect example of chivalry, _blushed_. 

“Yeah, maybe I should. Yeah, I’ll do that,” Shiro mumbled and took off, leaving the three alone.

“Duuuude,” Hunk stared after their team leader. He turned to Lance, “I think he still feels attracted to you, cause _damn_.”

Lance scoffed, “As if, there’s no reason…” he trailed off when he got a murder glare from Pidge. “I mean, maybe he was just really tired? Like really, really tired,” he added when he got sceptical looks from his friends. “Whatever!” he growled when he realised they weren’t going to drop it. 

He began to walk away when Pidge shouted, “Are you planning on joining Shiro in bed? Cause he went the other way!” and stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“You’re dead Pidge!” he yelled and started sprinting towards her. She didn’t even flinch but launched herself away, running with an evil grin plastered on her face. 

Hunk’s laughter followed them, as well as many stares from the camp’s inhabitants. 

 

They were allowed to walk freely around camp as long as they didn’t bother anyone. That was what a female alien, Litera, who reminded them of the feathered children told them when she handed them some food for lunch. “My children,” the alien clarified when Hunk asked. “They haven’t learned to talk yet so they chirp.” 

It was pretty interesting and they all stayed to observe as the twins ran around helping their mother serve food as they ate. 

Another two hours later they saw Keith leave a tent. They waved for him to join them by the fire and he made his way over to them. 

“Feeling alive now?” Lance teased before rising from his seat to offer it to Keith.

“Alive enough to kick your ass,” Keith smirked and sat down in Lance’s seat. Lance went over and talked to Litera and was handed a package which he brought back to Keith who eyed it suspiciously.

“It’s food,” Lance explained. “Figured you haven’t eaten since your half-way ditched dinner last night.” 

Keith looked surprised but mumbled a thanks before starting to chew it down. When he finished he looked around, “Where’s Shiro and Allura?” he asked. 

“Still asleep I think,” Pidge supplied and gave him water. As if wanting to prove her wrong Allura came up to them. 

“Good morning paladins. Or maybe good day is more correct?”

They all greeted the Altean princess. This time Pidge went up to get some food for the newly awoken one. 

“So what have you been doing while I was asleep?” Allura inquired when she ate the last piece. She thanked Pidge as she got some water. 

“Nothing much,” Pidge answered with a shit-eating grin and Lance knew she was up to something. “Just talking to Shiro, about Keith as a child.”

The way Keith turned white, then blue before ending up beet red almost distracted Lance from Pidge’s impending doom at the red paladin’s hand. 

“Shiro had some reaaally interesting stories, you know,” Pidge continued and eyed Keith who seemed to have trouble breathing normally. 

“What did he tell you.” The growl sent goosebumps up Lance’s arms and Hunk also looked a bit spooked. Pidge went on as if nothing was wrong.

“Nothing much really, kinda boring actually. He wouldn’t share the embarrassing ones.”

That seemed to placate Keith for a moment, until Pidge sent him over the edge.

“So I hear you cried _every_ time Shiro left home without you? And that you couldn’t sleep unless you got a goodnight hug?”

“I’ll kill you.” 

It was the second death threat the green paladin received that day. She didn’t seem to mind, laughing her ass off instead. But when Keith rose from his seat and started stalking towards her, her breath hitched slightly and she glanced quickly at an amused Allura. 

“You’re on your own Pidge,” Lance snorted when he realised the princess wasn’t going to stop the red paladin from extracting his revenge. That was when Pidge started running. Again. 

“You humans can truly be peculiar at times,” Allura said with fondness. “That reminds me however, where is Shiro? I didn’t expect you would let him out of your sight.” 

The question was directed at Lance, and he felt a little irked by it. “I have no idea, he left in a hurry.” He cut the answer short. 

“Ah, I’m right here.”

Lance let out an embarrassingly shrill shriek that interrupted whatever fight Pidge and Keith were having. The blue paladin spun around so quickly that he almost got dizzy.

“Shiro,” he breathed out. 

“Good! I would like to speak to you about what has been going on. We did not have any time for it during the meeting after all,” Allura gestured for them all to sit down. “As you already know, you are the black paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe. This is your fellow paladins as you might have heard, you know them right? You disappeared afte-”

“Sorry, but not really,” Shiro interrupted Allura and she frowned.

“Not really, what exactly?”

“I don’t really know them, you never introduced yourselves,” he said and looked at Lance mainly as well as Pidge and Hunk. 

“Oooh,” they realised it at the same time. Lance almost hit himself for being so stupid that he forgot about it. Pidge smacked herself on the head. 

“Sorry,” Hunk apologised. “I’m Hunk, this is Lance and the one hitting herself is Pidge,” he motioned towards the green paladin. 

“I’m Keith,” Keith snorted. 

“I know that already,” Shiro said dryly and shot him a pointed look that was so familiar Lance almost cringed, having been on the receiving side of it more than once. “But in any case, it’s good to meet you all,” he continued and laughed. “This feels so strange,” he said. “You all know me but I barely know anything about you!” 

Allura leaned forward, “We know you who you will be in five years. The current you is much more relaxed than the one I got to know.” A statement everyone nodded to and agreed with. 

“It’s probably because he doesn’t have as much responsibility in this place. Even if the rebels seem to trust him a lot already the workload seems lighter than before,” Keith tried, coming up with a plausible explanation for the laid back Shiro. 

“Perhaps,” Shiro had an amused smile on his face. “Are you saying I’m strict usually?” 

“Pretty much, you’re the space dad,” Lance snorted. 

“Really?” Shiro stared at Lance, not in confusion or as if he was truly questioning him. More like he was watching the way Lance moved, talked or even breathed and was endeared by it. Lance wasn’t the only one who noticed it and he caught a pointed look from Keith that seemed to say ‘I told you so’. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“Yah,” he mumbled. He waited a few seconds but none of them spoke up to keep the flow of the conversation going. “Why are you staring at me!?” he finally blurted out and saw both Keith and Pidge smirk in the corner of his eye. 

Shiro looked startled, like he hadn’t been aware that he was staring at the blue paladin. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at him a lot,” Pidge clarified and pushed her glasses up on her nose. 

“Oh, well…” Shiro trailed of and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head absently. “I just thought, he’s like so pretty. Unbelievably so even.” 

They all looked at the black paladin in a silent stupor, almost as if they were waiting for someone to jump out and tell them they were on candid camera. 

Lance thought he heard Keith whisper “Knew it” to himself but wasn’t sure. His stomach felt like he was sitting in a rollercoaster stuck in a loop going around and round. 

“Sorry, should I not have said that?” Shiro suddenly asked. 

“Are you sure you’ve lost your memories?” Hunk raised an eyebrow when Shiro frowned at the question.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m pretty sure, why?”

“You’ve said the same thing before,” Keith sounded amused. He had an irritating smirk plastered on his face, like he knew that this would happen. Lance almost wanted to punch him for it, but he was still in shock.

“Oh, but he is pretty. I don’t think that would change overnight.”

“Wha-?” Lance was flushing something incredibly. All blood rushed to his face when Shiro stepped up to him and cupped his jaw.

“Go on a date with me?” 

 

***

 

The blue paladin was blushing and stammering. A truly memorable moment that Shiro marveled in. He couldn’t believe how attracted he felt to the young man in front of him. Being by his side felt right to him, and he didn’t want to leave him. 

But some hammered out stammer later by the beauty, he rushed away from the team. Shiro could only watch him leave with a sting of sadness in his chest.

“Was that too much? It was, wasn’t it?” he asked the others who remained. 

“Shiro…” Keith sighed. “Why are you like this?”

“Poor Lance,” Hunk said wistfully. “I don’t think his heart can take this much at once.” 

Pidge cackled, “He’s probably going to think about his life-choices and jack off.”

“Pidge!” Hunk turned beet-red. 

“He’ll what?” Shiro wheezed, his pants slightly tighter than before. 

“She’s kidding!” Hunk said in a hurry. 

“Maybe I should check on him? Just in case?” Shiro sounded a bit dazed.

Keith glared at him. “What the hell Shiro!?” 

The black paladin grinned at him, “Sorry,” he apologized but didn’t seem like it at all.

“No you’re not.”

Shiro shrugged. “Nope,” he admitted, popping the 'p' slightly at the end. 

“How come you were so blunt with him?” Pidge peered at him behind her glasses. “The first time it took such a long time. What makes now different?”

“First time?”

“Well, before you lost your memories,” Pidge explained. She eyed the paladins around her and the princess. “We might as well tell him right? We know he’s attracted to Lance still.”

“Still?”

“Yup. You and Lance had barely gotten together before we had to fight Zarkon and you disappeared.” Her tone turned somber as did her expression. “Lance didn’t take it very well, so if you’re planning on getting him back again, be sure. Don’t let him think you’re hesitating about him. I’ll destroy you if you do.”

The look in her eyes was what made Shiro realise that she wasn’t joking about it. The amber eyes were firm, she was worried he’d hurt her friend and thus would protect him if it came down to it. Shiro felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth and he went on some kind of instinct when he ruffled her hair, much to her blatant dismay. 

“I won’t,” he promised. 

And he wouldn’t. He’d make sure of it. There was something about the blue paladin that intrigued him, not just his looks. There was a hint of something more in his eyes that made Shiro want to drop everything and go to him. Like they knew each other.

Well, they did. Shiro just couldn’t remember it. But he could feel it. 

Perhaps the blue paladin would be the key to him regaining his memories? Since he felt familiar unlike the others. And if it was as Pidge had said, that they’d been together… then he would work towards that goal again. He could go slow he supposed, but he didn’t want to. He felt like a child with candy put in front of him and being told that he couldn’t have it. Frustration. Where had Lance disappeared to? 

“I’m gonna go look for him,” he announced and left the team with big strides in the direction of where Lance had run off to. He heard one of them shout “Good luck!” after him and waved back. 

“Lance!” he yelled when he noticed the paladin standing close to the border of the surrounding forest of the camp. 

The slender man turned around, surprise evident on his face. Shiro ran up to him and caught his hand in his. 

“You never answered my question,” he said with a wink and had to force a laugh down when the man turned into a stuttering mess. 

“Wha- no, No!”

Shiro felt the smile on his face drop immediately. For some reason he hadn’t expected ‘no’ as an answer, or realised it had been an option. He didn’t do anything as Lance pulled back his hand and held it to his chest, looking flustered. 

“I mean,” the blue paladin continued. “You’re not him. You’re not Shiro. Well you are Shiro, but not the one I know. And I want _him_.”

“I don’t think that’s fair, you know. What if I don’t get my memories back?” Shiro had to know. He was a bit pissed off at Lance. But he could see where the guy was coming from. “I heard we were together. Are you going to dismiss that?” He frowned when Lance seemed to waver on the question. “Would you?”


	9. A worthy struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, the feels.... only one more chapter after this (not including epilogue)  
> This baby has come so far :') 
> 
> Lol, just gotta say this... of course Shance is endgame :P Lance is my baby, I wouldn't do anything that still hurt him in the end. :'( He deserves more than that <3
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance could feel how his knees became weak. He was terrified. He didn’t know how to answer Shiro without saying something he’d regret later on. But maybe that would be for the best, if he just dismissed what they had had before? Shiro could move on and find someone better than him. He didn’t remember anyways, right?

“You don’t remember anyway,” he mumbled. “Maybe it wasn’t meant to be?” 

Two firm hands locked themselves on his cheeks and forced his head to look up. Shiro’s eyes were burning charcoals as Lance met his gaze. 

“Don’t say that.” 

Lance was almost shocked at the way Shiro’s voice cracked. He startled but wasn’t able to get out of his grip. “Shiro?”

“Don’t say that,” the black paladin repeated. “I might not be able to recall anything about you right now. But I feel like I know you! Something in here,” he released one of Lance’s cheeks to point at his own chest. “-moves every time I lay my eyes on you and I become all warm inside!” He brought his hand back to cup Lance’s face. 

“So don’t say that.” He looked over his shoulder when someone shouted his name. He turned back to Lance and let him go. “This conversation isn’t over yet,” he warned as he walked away. 

Lance stared after him, holding his face and sighing. He hadn’t predicted that. So there was still a part of Shiro that remembered him then? He felt his cheeks heat up and fought down an impulsive victory dance, if anyone saw that it would be so embarrassing for him. Did he care? Shiro still liked him. Right? Lance jumped and punched the air before quickly looking around to see if anyone caught him doing it. He was safe. 

Then his heart clenched. This might be the same Shiro, but he wasn’t the one Lance knew. Would it be betraying his Shiro to like the him from five years back? Lance shook his head at the ridiculous thought. It was stupid to worry about it. They were the same person. It would be worse if Shiro regained his memories and realised Lance had been avoiding him, or? Maybe ‘mentally nineteen year old Shiro’ would give up on him and find someone better? Because they were done now, basically. No more threat than the Galra still left roaming the universe, they were without a leader. The paladins could technically speaking go back to Earth now. Go home. 

Back on Earth they would probably be separated. Lance would go back to his family and Shiro would go do whatever it was he did on Earth when he wasn’t in the spotlight. 

They might never meet each other again.

But why would they? 

Shiro was an excellent fighter pilot like Keith. Lance was a cargo pilot. Or at least he had been. He supposed he was a fighter pilot now. A paladin. But that didn’t matter if he never got to see Shiro again. _Oh god_ , what if Shiro did find someone else? What if he decided Lance wasn’t worthy of him and threw him away? 

His thoughts shattered and realised he had difficulties breathing. A steady hand on his back kept rubbing comforting circles and he heard Hunk mumbling soothing words. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

No, he wasn’t.

Lance grabbed Hunk and hugged him tightly, hiding his face. “Did you know I’m so happy you’re my friend? Like my best friend ever,” he asked.

“Hey! What am I then!?” he heard a gremlin yell from somewhere close. “A convenient someone!?” they followed up with.

Lance snickered into Hunk’s chest, completely forgetting what he had been worrying about. “Nah, you’re my best friend too Pidgeotto.”

“If you think so then you won’t use that nickname again.”

“What?” Lance drawled and pulled back to look at her. “You don’t like it? I put so much thought into it.”

“Unthink it then. We’ve got better things to do. We don’t want to spend too much time here. There are still things to do before we go back to Earth. Don’t forget you’re a paladin just because we’ve already defeated the main boss. His minions are still running around.”

Oh, right. Not done with space yet. 

“What else is there to do except to take out the Galra?” Lance frowned.

Pidge gave him a long look before sighing. “I’ll forgive you this time since it’s been an eventful day for you today. Next time, don’t forget my dad and Matt okay?”

Lance eyes widened, “Shit! Sorry Pidge!” he exclaimed. 

That was important. He shouldn’t have forgotten about that. 

“No worries. Allura talked a bit about it and Krashtock said he would look into it and see if any other of his contacts has heard anything about them. They might already have been rescued from the Galra!” Her eyes shone with hope as she shared what she’d heard. 

Lance pulled her in for a hug that she resisted at first but soon melted into. 

“Aww, me too!” Hunk yelled and embraced both of them in one swoop. It felt like old times, except Pidge might not have reciprocated the hug back on Earth. Now she did. 

Lance chuckles when he draws back, they all do. They were almost done. One more mission before going home. 

“So what do you say? Let’s find Allura and ask when we’ll go back to the castle and start searching for your family?” he claps his hands together. 

“Yep,” Pidge nodded. “Let’s go.”

It took another day before they left the camp. They mostly waited for Shiro’s sake. The camp was the first thing he got to know in space and he’d already made a few acquaintances that he’d, most likely, never meet again. They gave him some time to say goodbye before throwing him back into his role as the black paladin and their leader again. 

When they actually did get back to the castle, Allura went back to the main control room while the paladins followed Shiro who basically went on autopilot directly to Black’s hangar. He mentioned it had felt like someone _needed_ to see him there, and his face when he took in the majestic sight of the lion was pretty funny for all of them. It had dropped and Shiro’s mouth had hung open in awe at the cat-like robot. 

“She’s alive,” he whispered and stroked the wall of metal that the paw consisted of. 

“They all are,” Keith had commented immediately. The red paladin had been the one to fly Shiro back to the castle with Red, Allura had gone with Pidge. 

Shiro laughed, “This is rather weird. Not sure if I’m dreaming or not yet.”

Pidge went up to him swatted him. “Of course it’s not a dream, you don’t have enough imagination to dream this up.”

Shiro cleared his voice and turned around to look at Lance. “I don’t know, since Lance is here it might as well be a dream,” he said with a smile. 

“More like a nightmare then,” Keith muttered while Lance was having an internal crisis, wavering between screaming or just fainting. Even Hunk blushed a little at Shiro’s blunt flirting. Pidge seemed to regret saying anything in the first place.

“Get a room you two,” she swatted Shiro’s arm again, a bit harder than before.

“I’d like that,” Shiro pointed out. “Show me?”

Keith groaned loudly and facepalmed. “What the hell is this?! You weren’t like this before!” he yelled. “Who are you and what have you done to Shiro?!” 

“You do realise I didn’t have much time for flirting back on Earth?” Shiro noted wryly and shot the red paladin a look. “I was studying at the garrison and they were rather strict. It was easier not to form attachments, I didn’t have time for it. But now… nothing to stop me. And I don’t have to be careful around you since you’ve grown up.”

“But you’re our leader,” Keith actually whined. “And like my brother. It’s weird having my brother flirt with my friend in front of me!” he complained. “At least before, you kept it toned down around us. Mostly.” 

“I see. But what if I don’t have time for that now?”

“What?”

“I’m your leader, you say. And we’re soon going back to Earth as soon as we find Matt and Sam Holt. I want to swoon him before that.” Shiro grinned. “So I have to pick up the pace.”

Lance swore under his breath and caught the look of pity from Hunk. Shiro was after him. In a predatory sense even. Was that good or bad? He didn’t know. 

“You’re an idiot. I can’t believe I never noticed that before,” Keith threw his hands into the air and seemed to deflate. 

Shiro frowned a little. “How did you grow up to be so foul-mouthed?”

That made Pidge laugh and she answered in Keith’s stead, “He hasn’t grown up yet.”

“Hey!” Keith shouted indignantly. 

Lance went over to pat the red paladin’s shoulder. “It’s okay, one day you’ll know what it’s like to be an adult too,” he teased.

He heard Shiro whistle so he turned to him, hand still on Keith’s shoulder. “What?” 

“So how much of an adult are you?”

The question threw Lance off his loop and he stood silent when it dawned on him what Shiro _really_ was asking. His hand dropped and his cheeks burned.

“Nope, nope. Nopety nope. I’m leaving now. You guys can show him around. I’m out of here. See you later. Hasta luego.” Lance started walking away before any of the other paladins had any chance of saying something back. 

 

When he got back to his room he sank down to the floor just as he came inside the door. He slumped forward and stared at nothing. 

“Shit.”

Shiro was so unabashedly forward about what he wanted. Sure, he had been before too but definitely not on this level. 

“Will my heart be able to take this?” Lance questioned out loud and rose to throw himself on his bed. “Shiiiit!” he screamed into his pillow. Only when he needed more air did he roll over, staring at the ceiling. He turned on the star projector and was enveloped by the countless turning suns. 

Starting to count them, one by one, he felt himself become sleepier and sleepier. He fell asleep without turning off the holographic projector and dreamed about stars and the black paladin. 

He dreamt of home.

 

Finding Shiro had lifted Pidge’s spirit for a while, but one could see how it dwindled more every day that passed without any leads toward her family. 

Several weeks were spent looking for the missing Holt father and son. Krashtock’s network hadn’t come up entirely empty but it was clear that no rebel group had taken in either of the two humans. They didn’t do much else other than look for them. The team took down many Galra bases and infiltrated Galra populated planets to get all the information they could on their whereabouts. 

It hadn’t been until they found a prison inside a ship that they finally got something. A prisoner who remembered the old human from his time working in a camp. Sam Holt had been helping out with treating the injured workers under the Galra’s watch apparently. 

Pidge had been over the moon with the news and they’d departed for the planet the alien had spoken of, as soon as they had dropped off the rescued prisoners at a rebel camp Krashtock supplied the coordinates for. 

When the lions went down attacking the Galras surveilling the work camp and promptly releasing everyone, Sam Holt had been more than surprised at having one of the saviours, the one in the green suit of course, jump into his arms with a sob. It wasn’t until Lance reminded Pidge that she was still wearing her paladin helmet and she took it off that her father recognized her. 

“Katie!” he had yelled and picked her up in a bone crushing hug, stroking her hair not believing she could actually be there. 

With the Galra gone from the fields they were working, rebels took charge of the situation and promised to help people get home if possible or otherwise offer them a new one. Many prisoners no longer had a planet to return home to, Sam explained, for the Galra’s brutal prowess in the universe. He had gone back with them to the castle and Pidge never left his side. 

It had almost been a culture-shock for all of them to hear her be called ‘Katie’ instead of Pidge, but her father had soon switched to ‘Pidge’ as well when he noticed she preferred that name over her old one. “Pidge the paladin,” Sam had mentioned with a smile. “Sounds better than ‘Katie the paladin’ don’t you think?” 

On the Matt-front there was less happy news. No words had been sent their way about the young human. Nothing had been heard of him since the day in the arena, much to everyone’s disappointment. 

Lance had seen Pidge cry in her father’s lap over the unknown fate of her brother. He hoped they would find Matt soon, alive. 

Reuniting Sam and Shiro had been weird since Shiro only knew _of_ Sam Holt and didn’t _know_ him. But the older male had taken everything in stride and delved into telling him stories of how they met and their work on the Kerberos mission. 

Shiro had mentioned afterwards that he got flickers of images as Sam talked about his lost years. He could remember walking down a corridor in the garrison dressed in instructor clothing instead of the trainee uniform, remember going over to meet the whole Holt family thus remembering how he met Pidge. He told them he remember spending a lot of time solving puzzles on board what he assumed was the ship he flew to Kerberos, which Sam concurred had happened. 

However, still no memories of Lance.

 

It was obvious Shiro was infatuated with Lance despite not being able to recall their past. Sam had commented in amusement on how blatantly the black paladin chased after Lance. No tiptoeing around the bush, but straightforward flirting leaving the blue paladin flustered and not knowing what to do.

At one point Shiro had suggested they do some training, which Lance didn’t mind, if it hadn’t been that he ended up pinned to the floor beneath Shiro’s sturdy body while Keith yelled at them not to have sex on the training deck. 

Shiro had ignored Keith and nuzzled Lance’s neck before nipping on it lightly. The blue paladin had shrieked and promptly punched his elder for it and proceeded to run off. 

No more training together after that. 

Another time Lance found himself pushed up the wall with nowhere to escape as Shiro flirtingly suggested that they should go exploring. What he wanted to explore was never clarified because he kissed Lance’s nose before releasing him and walking off. Leaving Lance both horny and bewildered at the same time. 

He complained to Hunk about Shiro’s behaviour, who apparently thought it was kind of adorable, when Shiro didn’t take it too far.

“You look so happy when he does it and become so shy, but you don’t notice it yourself,” Hunk told him, and that was not what Lance wanted to hear when he was whining. 

“Hey, I thought you were my friend!” he fussed. “You’re supposed to be on my side in this!” to which Hunk had responded, “And I am.” 

Going to Pidge hadn’t helped a lot either. She told him to get laid and stop yammering about it. “You love him don’t you? And he’s making it pretty clear that he’s mad about you too.”

“But he doesn’t rememb-”

“Like that actually has any meaning anymore, Lance. You’ve made new memories that aren’t even PG-13. Just don’t create more of _those_ memories in front of me.” She looked amused when she said it, but her eyes spoke of murder. 

The most embarrassing situation, in Lance’s opinion, had been when Allura asked if what he and Shiro was doing - and hey! they weren’t doing anything! - was a human courting ritual. Pidge had choked on her food but Shiro calmly answered “Yes.” 

Hunk had cooed and petted Lance’s head and the blue paladin simply wanted to sink through the floor. 

The Alteans seemed fascinated by it, a much more direct way of courting than their own. Apparently Alteans were much more formal, which Lance could sorta see, and didn’t ‘cop a feel’ very often until the subjects were a pair as Coran had explained with the help of Pidge when he’d been at a loss for words.

Shiro wanted them to be a pair. Lance was overly aware of the fact. But it felt wrong while still feeling right. Shiro was Shiro but still not the Shiro from before. And the blue paladin was still a bit frightened by the possibility that if Shiro regained his memories, he might not want Lance anymore. Even if they had been in a relationship… sort of. His memory loss was the perfect excuse to leave Lance, and Lance wanted him to have that escape route. 

Because he’d understand if Shiro wanted more. Lance was an anxious wreck sometimes and he knew that his insecurities would be a burden in a relationship where he would constantly need affirmation of Shiro’s feelings. A clingy boyfriend, who wanted that?

 

Apparently Shiro.

 

“Lance!” said paladin called out when Lance entered the common room after dinner. He and Hunk were planning to watch some movies, and while Hunk went off to look for the green paladin and ask if she wanted to join, Lance would set up a movie. 

“Shiro,” he greeted the black paladin with a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks and he cursed internally at the heat forming in his gut when he saw the man lying on the sofa. “What are you up to?”

Shiro raised his hand holding a book, “Reading. You planning on watching a movie?” 

Lance hummed in reply, “Yeah, with Pidge and Hunk.”

“Nice, mind if I join you?”

“He doesn’t mind!” Pidge chirped from the door as she entered. “You haven’t picked a movie yet?” she continued and eyed Lance. “Hunk went to try and make popcorn.”

“I just got here,” Lance retorted. He pouted when Pidge came over and brushed him aside to look over the choices they had. 

“This one,” she declared and pointed at her chosen movie. “Fix it, and I’ll go see if Hunk needs any help.” She strode off immediately again with purpose in her steps. 

Both Shiro and Lance watched the little paladin as she disappeared through the door. When Shiro cleared his throat, Lance turned and watched him. 

“What did she pick?” Shiro asked and put the book he had been reading away. He stood up and walked towards Lance to see what Pidge had pointed at. “This one?” He leaned closer, looking over Lance’s shoulder at the display with the movie list. 

“Yeah,” Lance nodded and felt his heart speed up at the close proximity between them. 

“Have you seen it before?” 

Lance was positive he would do something stupid soon if Shiro didn’t stop talking into his ear, letting puffs of air caress them. He didn’t trust his voice to answer the man so he shook his head instead. 

“Okay, want help putting it up on the screen?” A robotic arm reached around him to press on the display and Lance caught himself before he leaned into the chest behind him. 

“Thanks!” he squeaked and quickly maneuvered his way out of Shiro’s almost-embrace. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down with his arms crossed. A moment later Shiro joined him, a smile evident on his face. They didn’t say anything to each other, but Lance didn’t find the silence uncomfortable as he might have done normally. 

A few minutes later, with Shiro slowly moving closer but not too close, Hunk and Pidge joined them with popcorn in two bowls. Without a word Hunk handed one bowl to Lance then took the other with him as he sat down in the second sofa with Pidge. 

Lance glared at them, he knew this was a plot to make him and Shiro sit closer so they could share the snacks. While he appreciated it, it also bothered him because he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on the movie because _shit_. Shiro’s leg was now pressed to his and the slight dip in the sofa made Lance sag towards the black paladin. 

During the entirety of the movie, Lance was hyperaware of every movement and sound coming from Shiro. And when a human arm reaches around his back to pull him even closer, Lance falls into the warmth without protest and just sighs, eyes fluttering shut. He didn’t even bother to pretend he was watching the movie anymore. He’d missed too much of the alien movie anyway to even understand what was going on. 

He was startled awake when someone lifted him up. 

The common room was dark. The movie must’ve ended and Pidge and Hunk were no longer there. He heard Shiro grunt before he was hefted higher and held tighter to the man’s chest. 

“Wha- what’s going on!?” Lance yelped. He tried to move, pushing for Shiro to let him down. 

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?” Shiro whispered softly. “You fell asleep, I’m taking you to your room.”

Lance fought a little harder to get down but his attempts were weak and Shiro didn’t even seem to notice them. “You can put me down. I can walk myself,” he muttered. 

Shiro brushed Lance’s cheek with his nose as he made his way down the corridor towards the paladins’ quarters. “Don’t worry about it. I want to carry you.” 

“Oh, okay.” Lance felt odd. He hadn’t been carried to bed like this since he was a child - not counting when Shiro carried him _to bed_. Shiro was warm and felt safe, and Lance almost instinctively snuggled closer, slowly making circular motions on Shiro’s shirt with his finger to distract himself from thinking too much about how nice it felt to be in the man’s arms. 

He stopped when Shiro coughed.

“Hrm, Lance?” 

Lance looked up at the black paladin and saw, despite the dim lighting, a slight flush. “Yeah?” 

“Could you not do that? It’s very distracting and makes me want to do things to you that you haven’t consented to yet.”

A very undignified noise left Lance then. His whole body tensed and he drew back his hand from where it lied against Shiro as if he had burned it. “Ah. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Shiro smiled and continued walking. “I did enjoy it, but I know you might feel awkward if you realised what it does to me when you do that.” He stopped when he reached Lance’s door and looked at it with something akin to irritation. “Here we are,” he said after a few seconds. 

“Ah, yeah!” Lance scrambled out of Shiro’s arms and stood, feeling awkward even if Shiro hadn’t explicitly told him what it did to him. “I…” he began but stopped before finding the right words. 

Silence. 

“Sooo…” Lance was fidgeting and looking down on the floor. He didn’t know if he should just say good night and then go inside his bedroom or if he should say something else. There was a lot that should have been said between them that had been left unsaid. 

Or well, Lance had left them unsaid. Shiro had been saying a lot of things that the blue paladin had brushed off. 

“Lance, I love you.” 

His neck almost snapped by the force which Lance used when he quickly raised his head to meet Shiro’s gaze. A bad the decision he realised. The steel gray eyes were soft and looking at him lovingly and Lance felt drawn to them. He knew Shiro didn’t look at anyone else with those eyes and it made him feel warm and tingly. 

“How can you know?” he wanted to know. They hadn’t known each other very long - or well, Lance had known Shiro but Shiro didn’t remember their time together. So how could the black paladin seem so sure of it? Seem so sure that he loved Lance and wanted to be with him? 

Shiro stared off into nothing for a while before landing his gaze on Lance again. He shrugged with a grin that didn’t suit the mood in the slightest and the tension Lance hadn’t noticed before went away. 

“I’m not really sure. How does one ever know? But like I’ve told you, something is telling me that I know you. That I love you. And getting to know you after my memory loss has only strengthened that instinct. You are amazing, beautiful and such a considerate person. Only a fool would not fall in love with you. That, I’m sure of.”

Lance laughed weakly, “Do you realise that you’ve pretty much insulted every person ever just now?” He wished he had just said goodnight and left earlier. Was this where he ended it? Was this when something started? Probably the latter. If he wasn’t too scared. 

He felt scared.

Shiro scared him.

Kind, gentle and loyal Shiro. He would never understand how much Lance loved him and thus feared him. He had the blue paladin’s heart in his hand. Whether he let it keep on beating or if he crushed it, there was nothing Lance could do about it. 

Maybe he was testing Shiro? Waiting to see how long the black paladin would keep it up before giving up on him? He hadn’t yet. He hadn’t before either. Although, it had gone much quicker then and Lance hadn’t had time to think much of it before they were a pair. 

“How can you be sure?” 

Shiro almost whined and a troubled look came over his face. “Lance,” he took hold of Lance’s head and rested his forehead on the blue paladin’s. “Can’t you just believe me when I say that I love you?” 

“But what if it’s only temporary?” Lance wanted to be sure. Sure that Shiro didn’t just do it on a whim. 

“I’ve been told I loved you pretty much before as well. Actually, Keith said it seemed like I was ‘worse’ this time around.” A smile played on Shiro’s lips.

“But that was-” Lance tried to interrupt but was stopped by a hand.

“Lance,” Shiro slowly guided Lance’s hand to his chest where his heart was. The young man’s breath hitched and he could feel the beating of the other man. It was terribly fast, was Shiro nervous? 

“Lance, I want you. Now and always. This isn’t just going to go away like that.”

_Oh._

Lance’s heart was matching Shiro’s speed. He worried for a moment that it would jump out of his chest. When Shiro let go of his hand, Lance kept it on his chest. But not for long. Instead it went to cup Shiro’s jaw, and he saw how the older man gulped. 

“Why do you always know what to say to calm me down?” Lance asked, this time no longer insecure and he wore a smirk. 

“How do you always know how to rile me up?” Shiro countered. 

Lance took a step back in surprise and looked down. “Oh, I didn’t know I did,” he confessed. He bit his lip and thought about it. It made him feel powerful, knowing that he affected Shiro so much. 

Then Shiro’s lips were on his in a hungry kiss. Lance’s lips parted for him and he almost cried, it had been so fucking long. 

When they separated again Shiro was breathing heavily and Lance was pretty sure he did too. 

“Did you bite your lip on purpose?” Shiro growled, trailing his nose against the blue paladin’s jawline leaving featherlight kisses. 

“Maybe?” Lance wasn’t sure. But what he was sure of was that he would do it again if it made Shiro kiss him once more. It had been too long. And if he was going down this road again, the fuck if he didn’t take advantage of everything that came with it. He grabbed Shiro’s face.

“Kiss me again,” he demanded, and Shiro obliged.


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. The last chapter. Everyone gets to be happy :')  
> I'm pretty sure the epilogue will be up this week too, as soon as I'm done with it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! And all my love to you who read this to the end!! <3 (I mean, love to everyone who read it actually)  
> Oh, and I should warn you that I know nada about spanish :P This chapter was written with the help of Google Translate x)   
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shiro pushed the blue paladin against his door as he pressed his lips unto the other’s eagerly awaiting ones. 

“Should we go inside?” he mumbled hastily between kisses and nodded towards the bedroom where they would have more privacy. His heart swooned when Lance looked up at him in a daze while nodding.

“Yah, we totally should, wouldn’t do to be interrupted now, right?” came the answer. 

“Right,” Shiro hummed in agreement and opened the door while holding Lance so he wouldn’t fall backwards. Then he pushed them both inside in a hurry and locked the door behind him. 

Like Lance had said, wouldn’t do to be interrupted. Shiro might have to kill if they were. He had finally gotten Lance to reciprocate, though he was certain the paladin had done so earlier too but just hadn’t wanted to admit it to him. 

It must have been scary, Shiro could understand that. Not knowing if the person you love loved you back was a scary thing. Shiro had his doubts at some points when Lance rejected his advances, if the blue paladin still loved him. But he couldn’t give up. He had fallen hard and quickly.

When he refocused on Lance standing on the floor in the middle of the room the male seemed impatient. 

“We aren’t going too fast?” Shiro didn’t want to go too fast in case Lance was still hesitating. He didn’t want Lance to do anything he might regret the day after. 

“Fuck no,” Lance exhaled sharply and immediately came up to him and pulled him in for another kiss. “I’ve been holding back. If we are doing this, then I’m not gonna wait any longer. No way in hell.” 

Shiro chuckled at the paladin who was so unwilling to waste any more time.

“Okay,” he agreed and wove a hand into the soft brown hair and tugged lightly at it, making Lance groan and bare his throat. If Shiro hadn’t been aroused before that he was now, without a doubt. “Get onto the bed,” he growled, not wanting to wait much longer either. 

Lance blushed but drew back a little instead of doing as Shiro said. 

“Make me.” 

The taunt and the underlying request went straight to Shiro’s groin. Any trace that said Lance had been asleep barely twenty minutes earlier was gone. An animal-like sound left Shiro and he pushed the beauty in front of him towards the made bed. But before completely pinning him down he pulled at the shirt the man was wearing, revealing the toned muscles underneath. 

He straddled Lance as he took off his own as well and was pleased when the man wriggling under him made a wanton noise. He used both hands to feel Lance up, touching every part of his torso. 

It was a familiar feeling, like he knew it from before. 

He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly, not to hurt but to make the paladin cry out. 

“Ohmygod!” Lance’s voice was shrill and wavering when it came out. Shiro slid off him to get better access to the tanned body, situating himself between Lance’s legs. He grinded against the blue paladin, making them both moan in the process. 

It felt so good. 

Shiro took a moment to appreciate the way Lance seemed to offer himself to him, laying almost exposed and panting heavily on the bed. He kissed and bit down on all the places he could find, marking the paladin as his. 

The further down he came, the tighter Lance’s abdomen seemed to become. There was a bulge in his pants, something obviously wanting to be freed of the restricting fabric. Shiro rubbed over it with his hand and smiled when Lance cried out and moaned. 

Lance was desperately clutching the bed sheets, face red and eyes shiny. Shiro needed to take a calming breath at the beautiful sight in front of him, or he’d finish up much earlier than he hoped.

“What could this be?” he teased and palmed the erection, marveling at how Lance tried to push up into his hand for more pressure. 

“Holy fuck!” Lance wheezed, “Are you teasing me!?” his voice went up several octaves. “Not that I mind, it’s hot!Please don’t stop,” he begged when Shiro took back his hand.

That had never been Shiro’s plan anyway. Instead he ghosted a warm breath where his hand previously had been. A whimper escaped the blue paladin when he pulled the zipper of his flyer down with his teeth, a completely spontaneous decision on Shiro’s part. But judging by the way Lance froze and his breath caught, it was a very much appreciated course of action. 

They both helped out with taking the pants off before Shiro stood up and crossed the floor, he checked the drawers Lance pointed at and quickly found what he was searching for. He went back to the waiting man on the bed and kicked off his own pants. 

“Not putting on a show for me?” Lance grinned, face flushed as he observed. 

“Not really,” Shiro replied. “Can’t be bothered right now, want to get back to you.” When he crawled over Lance, eyeing the body all the while, he gave a soft smile before leaving a chaste kiss on the swollen lips the blue paladin now had. “Next time.” It was a promise. 

Lance nodded eagerly and his eyes widened when Shiro poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “Take too much and it’ll become messy,” he complained. 

Being gloppy did not sound very attractive at this moment. 

“Don’t worry,” Shiro said with a smile. “Better safe than sorry.” His eyes were soft and yet burning with want. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Lance mentioned as if it was just in passing, but his heart felt a little warmer knowing Shiro didn’t want to do anything that might hurt him. He hissed when Shiro pulled down his underwear and and put slight pressure on his hole with a lubed finger. There was a sudden risk he would come too soon and he clenched his body to prevent it.

“Did it hurt?!” Shiro pulled out his one finger that had entered the blue paladin when the man tensed. Something dark lurked in his stomach thinking that he might already have done something that caused Lance pain. 

“More like, felt too fucking good,” Lance huffed out. 

“Oh,” Shiro smiled, “That’s nice. Sounds like what I was aiming for.”

“I thought your aim was to fuck me?” The sentence ended in a moan as Shiro put a finger inside him again, reaching further than before, pressing against the tight walls. 

“That too, hopefully the two will come hand in hand.”

“I don’t want to come in your hand?” 

“What?” Shiro seemed momentarily distracted, not understanding what Lance meant.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Lance began to drawl while reaching for Shiro’s hand inside him, “-that if you don’t stop that soon and enter me, I’m gonna cum like this. And I’d rather do that when you’re inside me. So hurry up!” he demanded cheekily. 

The tone of his voice was betrayed by his appearance. His hair was damp from sweat, clinging to his forehead and his breaths came in short puffs. Nothing spoke of the usual boldness from the paladin that Shiro had come to known since he arrived at the castle. 

The black paladin snorted and could feel how his heart swelled at the sight. 

How he treasured the younger paladin, he’d never understand. Or well, he did. Lance was sweet, kind and caring. And right now a damn sight for sore eyes. Shiro’s own member was fighting against the fabric keeping him back.

“Don’t be so impatient,” he scolded and brushed against the spot he had kept away from until then. Pleased, he observed as Lance bucked up on the bed in surprise. When the younger paladin had calmed down slightly from the rush of endorphins and relaxed a bit, he added another finger so he could stretch the entrance.

Lance moaned, and the sound sent shivers throughout Shiro’s body. He was getting impatient himself, his judgement clouding over at the sight of the beauty beneath him. 

“Bloody hell, Shiro! Can you please just hurry up and fuck me!?” Lance yelled all of a sudden and pulled the black paladin down for a messy kiss. “Please,” he begged.

Shiro had barely managed to fit in a third finger when the request came. It was tight, hot and tight and terribly inviting all lubed up. Waiting for him. 

He made a quick decision and pulled out his fingers that had up until then, gone in and out in a steady rhythm. Lance whined and made a face when he did. He reached up and draped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, peppering light kisses unto them. 

Shiro groaned at the soft touches and hurriedly made his best attempt at pulling down his underwear with the blue paladin still clinging to him. It was a bit awkward, but neither of them minded it. It made it almost better somehow, more human, which they needed after everything they had been through. 

“I love you,” Lance mumbled lovingly when Shiro situated himself properly. He sounded like he was in a daze, not knowing exactly what it was he was saying. They were among the most beautiful words the black paladin had heard in a long time. The next thing exiting the blue paladin’s plump lips was a dazzling gasp. 

Shiro pushed in slowly, letting Lance get used to his size before completely filling him up. Heat enveloped Shiro and he groaned in pleasure, beginning to rock his body gently. Every time he hit Lance’s prostate, the blue paladin screamed his name and if possible, tightened around him. Which ruined Shiro’s wish to go slow and steady, instead pounding into the slim body. 

Lance was chanting his name over and over, making scratch marks on his back. Shiro liked the idea of them there, as if Lance had marked him as _his_. He winced once when Lance practically dug his nails into his skin. 

“Easy there, tiger,” he muttered into Lance’s ear. “I’m not a real scratching post.”

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled hastily. He kissed Shiro sloppily on the cheek, then on the mouth. “Feels so good.”

“Good,” the black paladin hummed thrusted forward, earning another gasp followed by a moan. 

The room was filled by the sounds both of them were making. Every one making Shiro’s arousal grow. 

The blue blanket had been thrown aside and had ended up on the floor along with one pillow. Shiro noted it half-absently and made a mental note to pick them up later so Lance wouldn’t become cold. 

His hands stroked Lance’s member, and the blue paladin preened, pressing himself against Shiro’s body. 

“Shiro, I’m gonna- soon,” Lance panted. His eyes were shiny and so so blue, almost startlingly so. Shiro grunted while thrusting faster and harder, “Me too.” The black paladin felt the tension in his lower body rise quickly. When Lance tensed around him, signaling that the blue paladin reached climax, Shiro let himself go. He lazily pushed in and pulled out a few times before slipping out and slumping down beside the blue paladin, tugging him in for a kiss.

Lance sighed, eyes fluttering shut in delight, basking in the post-orgasm mood. Shiro let them do that for a moment before sitting up on the bed. He tapped Lance lightly on the cheek, earning his attention.

“Hey,” Shiro’s voice was soft when he spoke. 

The blue paladin rolled over and looked at him with a sappy smile. “Hmm? What?” he asked, a slight blush still evident on his face. 

“Gotta clean this mess up,” Shiro motioned to Lance’s stomach and stood up. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it.”

“My hero!” Lance flopped down on his back again and stretched out. 

 

It was a tender moment that followed when Shiro cleaned up the aftermaths. Soft touches and gentle caresses were accompanied by sweet nothings whispered to each other. It was the best time of Shiro’s life, he was certain. Having Lance wrapped up in a blanket with him and snuggling was something he doubted could be beaten.

“We should do that again,” Lance mumbled and stroked Shiro’s chest. “Soon.”

Shiro chuckled and nuzzled against the brown hair tickling his nose. “Definitely,” he agreed. 

“I noticed you’re a screamer,” the black paladin commented with a blush after a while. “Not complaining, it was kind of nice!”

“Right,” Lance replied dryly, “You’re probably the last to know. Everyone else found out last time we did this.” The blue paladin smirked, making Shiro’s heart skip a beat. 

“Last time?”

“Yup,” Lance said, popping the ‘p’ loudly. 

“We went this far?”

“Totally did.”

“Shit. Now I definitely want to get my memories back!”

Lance stared at him, “Are you serious right now? You weren’t motivated before?”

Shiro looked a little bashful when he shook his head, “I just didn’t think it mattered _that_ much. I was pretty confident I’d make you fall in love with me again.”

Lance pouted in his embrace and huffed. “I’m not sure I appreciate that confidence, Mister.” He pinched Shiro’s nose lightly as he said it, drawing a laugh out of the older paladin. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. 

“You’re not,” Lance scolded and scrunched his nose. It was an adorable sight, not unusual for the blue paladin. 

Shiro cupped his face and kissed him, “God you’re pretty,” he said. 

“You think so?” Lance wanted to know and tugged at Shiro’s arm. 

“Yes,” Shiro told him, “So so very pretty. Prettiest of them all. Never seen prettier before.” He didn’t stop saying it and watched with pleasure as Lance turned red for all the compliments.

“Okay, you can stop now! Novelty has worn off now! Shut up Shiro!” he yelled when Shiro continued with a laugh. 

It was a cosy moment. A treat after all they had been through, and a taste of what would come. 

They had the future in front of them, in space until they found Matt, and then on Earth. 

They would be together, Shiro knew that - he made sure Lance knew that too. Nothing would force them apart again.

 

***

 

It was another month before they found the last Holt member, and it was just in the nick of time. Matt had been placed on a colonized planet and had been made to harvest a rare form of gem growing out of an animal that Coran simply described as one of the most toxic creatures in that part of the universe. When the animal died it released fumes deadly to those who breathed it in, and removing the gem increased the fume outlet. 

Matt’s lungs had therefore been in a very bad shape when they found him. He had apparently been in the last stages of the ‘lungash-fever’ when they located and transported him to the castle. 

For a week Coran had the boy rest without talking, which had been difficult once Matt got out of the cryopod and realised he could breath again. Sam and Pidge were with him the whole time, making sure he wouldn’t breach Coran’s orders and make himself worse again.

Shiro had gone with Lance and Hunk to reintroduce himself to his former classmate when he was well enough to walk by himself and allowed to talk a little. Matt had stared at him as if he couldn’t believe that Shiro had lost his memories and even rolled his eyes. calling the black paladin a ‘true drama queen’. It must have been a reference of some sorts because Matt had peered at Shiro, watching for some reaction that never came. Then he shrugged and shook his hand, grinning wildly. 

“That means you don’t remember any of the pranks I played on you. No need to fear you trying to get even with me then!” he explained and patted Shiro on the shoulder. Lance could see how he and Pidge were siblings.

The green paladin never left her brother’s side the first few days. Only when her dad made her leave did she comply, moping the whole way to the showers to wash of several days worth of dirt on her. Matt hadn’t seemed to mind though. Some times he seemed like he hadn’t truly realised he had been rescued. And other times he was in awe of what the castle had to offer, exploring every part available to him with Pidge in a tow. 

He was limping, but it didn’t seem to bother him much. Shiro had asked about it once and the mood in the commons room had gone a bit stale before Matt laughed it off as an ‘evil necessary’- and then told him the truth. Shiro had gone pale and became nauseous when he heard what he had done, but they all reminded him that if he hadn’t, Matt wouldn’t even be alive. 

The course had been set for Earth once the two Holt-members were gathered, finally set on home. When the paladins had asked the princess if it was okay to go home despite the fact that galra were still roaming the galaxy, she had smiled and nodded, saying they deserved some relaxation after everything. 

“But of course I will need you to come back after a while. You are the paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe. You will be needed to end the Galra’s reign once and for all and make sure that it ends peacefully. That and I would miss being apart from you too much,” the princess’ smile was soft. “Altea might be gone, and with it my family. But spending time with you made me realise that I have a new family now. So don’t make we wait here too long!”

Lance had almost cried when she said that and had pulled her in for a hug that the others joined in on as well. “Don’t worry about it princess, if we get vacation time on Earth from time to time, I don’t mind working as a paladin. Anyhow, I don’t think Blue would’ve appreciated it if I left her behind.”

“Yeah, Yellow has been kind of worried too, about me leaving her behind,” Hunk agreed. “So definitely coming back! I’d miss you guys too,” he said and pulled Coran into the group hug as well.

And so it was.

They went down on Earth in a smaller ship, leaving the lions and the alteans in the castle. There had been on and off-going discussions whether to contact the garrison first. But considering what had happened to Shiro when he first came back, they opted against it. 

Their first stop had been the Holt-residence where a lone woman had answered the doorbell ringing half past eight in the morning. A woman who had brought her hand up to cover her mouth in shock before her legs gave out under her. She and her husband had cried as much as their children during the reunion. 

They had entered the house all of them and for the first time in many months, or even years in some cases, they got to eat real human food. That was when Hunk began to cry. His eyes teared up at the sight of the takeout food Colleen Holt ordered home for them and he had thanked her profusely before digging in. Lance had done the same, minus the tears, and hugged her even if he didn’t know her very well.

They left Pidge and her family the morning after. Colleen had informed them about various events occurring during the time they had been gone, media coverage on their disappearance - everyone still thought the kerberos team was dead, and the missing cadets simply that: _missing_. 

It was a mutual decision that they should all keep out of sight as well as they could so no one got wind of their home-coming. 

 

The next stop was Hunk’s place. It was a small cottage in a suburb area and when they first got there, Hunk stood still a moment before ringing the bell. It was answered less than a minute later by a woman who couldn’t be any other than the yellow paladin’s mother. She had let out a shrill scream before sweeping her son into a hug, an impressive feat in Lance’s eyes considering the size of his friend. Another woman soon came into sight whom dropped the basket she had been holding. She had yelled out Hunk’s name and soon the trio were crying and hugging. Lance had also gotten a hug when the two mothers recognized him, both still crying. 

 

Lance, Shiro and Keith hadn’t stayed for long, and left the yellow paladin with his moms. After that the ride was kind of silent. Lance wasn’t sure of what to say or where they were supposed to go really. Shiro hadn’t mentioned any place he wanted to go and the blue paladin knew Keith didn’t have a place except for the shack. So Lance headed for Cuba, _his home_. 

He didn’t mind Shiro and Keith joining him. It actually made him happy that they seemed to _want_ to come with him. When he asked about it Keith just gave him a blank stare and shrugged. 

“Shiro’s going, so I’m too,” the red paladin said. “You don’t mind do you?”

“Nah, my family’s gonna love you two!” Lance chirped before looking over at Shiro who was gazing at him with a soft face. “You don’t want to go home Shiro?” he wanted to know.

Shiro straightened and shot him a smile, “Don’t worry about it Lance. I will meet them later, they think I’m dead anyway so waiting won’t harm them. I’d rather go with you now and meet your family and at a later date take you to meet my parents.”

Lance felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down on the dash, “Okay,” he agreed with a matching smile. 

They parked the ship a bit from Lance’s house since he knew there wouldn’t be space close to it. It was almost noon when they walked down the street and the familiar sights and smells hit Lance hard. He had to hold Shiro’s hand for courage when he opened the gate to the house where his family had lived ever since he was a child. He didn’t bother knocking and went straight inside, he knew the door wouldn’t be locked. 

“Bienvenido a casa!” a voice rang out from where Lance knew the kitchen was. He froze when he heard it and a small gasp escaped him. He couldn’t bring himself to answer from the shock of that oh so familiar voice. 

“Michael? No? Quién es?” 

“Mom,” Lance called out suddenly. “Mom, it’s me!” His heart was hammering in his chest when no response came. And when it did he began to cry.

“Lance?”

“Si,” Lance cried and rushed to the kitchen. Shiro and Keith followed slowly and caught the sight of the crying paladin sinking down on the floor while hugging a woman sporting the same hair colour as him. She was also crying, spouting words in spanish and hitting Lance’s back weakly while still hugging him. Shiro realised he would have to learn spanish so he didn’t have people speaking over his head. 

They had left the door open behind them when they went after Lance and they turned around when someone talked behind them. He and Keith turned around to see two people, maybe Lance’s older siblings or something, looking at them with matching frowns. When they heard the sobbing coming from the kitchen they pushed past the red and black paladin to see what was going on. Nothing could have prepared them for the sight.

The female and the male both shouted out Lance’s name and threw themselves at the younger man crying with his mother. It was a touching scene but Shiro didn’t quite feel as if he was intruding. Keith however, looked mighty uncomfortable. He didn’t leave though. 

When the Cubans were able to gather their wits Lance introduced them to Shiro and Keith. When he was about to do the same for his family he hesitated a little when he came to Shiro before smiling and saying, “This is Shiro, my boyfriend.” He took Shiro’s hand in his and squeezed it. 

His mother immediately took to Shiro and pulled him in for a hug. His sister poked at Keith with a grin, “So this is Keith, huh? Your rival?”

Lance turned an interesting shade of red that bordered on purple. “Don’t say that!” he wheezed, “That was a long time ago!!” 

His sister only shook her head while still smiling and looking at Keith, “Did you know that he always complained about you? But it’d be these weird-ass half compliment half complaint things. Like, ‘Oh Keith beat his old record today in the flight simulator, no one’s even close to his level. It’s so cool. He’s so irritating!’” she went off with a whiny voice. 

“Oh, come on! I don’t sound like that! And I never said that!” Lance complained, the redness on his cheek still there. 

Keith smirked at him, “Never knew you thought I was cool.”

“Because I didn’t,” Lance countered and stuck out his tongue at the red paladin who just laughed at his antics. 

It was an experience, meeting Lance’s family. There were a lot of them and they all wanted to hear about what had happened when Lance disappeared. Everyone had been called home as soon as Lance’s mother had gotten to the phone. It hadn’t taken long for every member to reach home when they heard Lance had come home. 

Despite everyone wanting to hug Lance all the time, the blue paladin never really left Shiro and Keith’s side, making sure they felt at home all the time. He also introduced Shiro as his boyfriend to the rest of his family, and Shiro’s heart soared every time the word left Lance’s mouth. 

He was so happy. He was happy that Lance was happy. And the blue paladin’s happiness couldn’t be mistaken for anything else, sparkling and radiating it the whole afternoon and evening. Even Keith cracked a smile or two when meeting Lance’s younger siblings, immediately earning their respect and obvious liking, much to Lance’s dismay. 

And Shiro could see that this wasn’t just a one-time thing. This was the start of something new. Something better. 

They had beaten the Galra. They had found the Holts and come back to Earth. But the adventure wasn’t over yet. It was only beginning.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand... here's the epilogue that I thought would have been finished like two weeks ago... :P 
> 
> In my defense, I just adopted two kittens. And they have become my life. They are adorable <3 (And I'm sure I'm going to regret those words one day)
> 
> So those of you who thought it was a shame Shiro didn't regain his memories,,, here you go ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Ah, and since today happens to be my friend's birthday... HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D This is for you. (Like, I know she doesn't even read it... but she's been there for the whole ride and made me write when I wanted to do other stuff :P )
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being back on Earth for a couple of months had been rejuvenating to say the least. At least, that’s what Shiro thought. After all, it had been quite a lot to take in when he woke up surrounded by aliens and five years of memories gone. Quite harsh even. But when he looked down at Lance still sleeping beside him, curled into him with his hand tucked under his chin, it all felt worth it. 

 

Two months ago, all the paladins had put their first steps on Earth in a very long time. Two months later, they were going back to space. Back to their duties and friends. 

Allura and Coran had waited no longer than three days, before they thought it appropriate to announce their presence to the people of Earth. Shiro had almost been expecting mass panic. However, after alerting the Garrison of their homecoming, media and news took it in stride. They were much more interested in plastering Shiro’s face all over the news as the ‘Returning Hero’. 

It had been a bother, the first three weeks. He had stayed at Lance’s home during that time, and strangers had been swarming the place; both journalists and enthusiasts mixed in with the curious commonfolk. More than once, he had felt the need to apologize to Lance’s mother for the bother. But she just waved him off and told him not to mind it. 

Keith had bolted quickly when it became known three of the paladins of Voltron were staying in a house on Cuba. He took shelter at the Garrison who offered him a room away from snooping eyes, themselves not included. 

While most of Shiro and Lance’s time had been spent together, going on ‘normal’ dates and spending time with Lance’s family, there had been other tasks for them as well. The Garrison being one of them.

Shiro had only taken a few steps into the building where his last memories, before waking up in space, came from, before being assaulted by the nostalgic sounds and smells. He had needed to take a moment when the memories rushed him, some previously locked behind a door. 

He had squeezed Lance’s hand tightly when more memories rushed him as they had walked through the halls. Memories of school, graduation, being put on the Kerberos mission together with Matt and Sam. 

When Allura made contact with Earth, the paladins as well as Matt and Sam had already contacted the Garrison and been hauled in for questioning. Everyone had gone there together in the podship they flew down to Earth with. They had been separated at first and forced to go through several tests. Then they had been ushered into a meeting room where several higher ups in the organization were waiting. There had been many slack jaws and round eyes when Shiro debriefed them of what had happened. It had taken quite a while, and several breaks for snacks and more questions. 

Pidge had behaved for the most part during the meeting. However, when she was asked to exit the room because she was too young for the information they were about to share, she started laughing and put her very colourful language to use by cussing them out. It had shocked Shiro into silence along with the other grownups, her own father included. Keith, Lance and Matt had mostly been laughing instead while Hunk was the one who ran out of the room to spare his ears. 

Naturally, they had let her stay after Shiro and her father had vouched for her. She was a paladin after all, they wouldn’t just keep things from her. And Shiro had harboured an inkling she would have gotten the info sooner rather than later anyway, even if she wasn’t present in the room. Her brother, or Lance for that matter, would have seen to that. And if they hadn’t, Shiro would’ve. 

Negotiations between the castle and Earth had gone without a hitch, barely lasting a day. There hadn’t even been much to negotiate since Altea no longer existed, and no resources could be exchanged. Allura had instead offered the planet the possibility to join the alliance they were forming throughout the universe. An offer that all the world’s leaders found hard to decline. After that, they had all gone back to their homes again, Shiro with Lance.

Thankfully, no one required any of the paladins to travel anywhere to advertise the coalition. Thus, they were able to spend most of their time relaxing. After three weeks had passed, Shiro had left Cuba again to join Keith at the Garrison. Lance had stayed behind with his family to be with them some more before they had to go back to space. The blue paladin had cried when he saw Shiro off at the airport with a kiss, very emotional even though he knew they were going to see each other two weeks later. 

During the time they spent apart, Shiro got to see his parents again. It had come as a surprise, neither had announced it. Instead, they had apparently been in contact with the Garrison in order to surprise him. They had gone out for the evening, just the three of them, to eat and drink. Shiro hadn’t realised just how much he had missed them while he was gone. So the evening had become a long one, where he delved from one story into another about what he had been doing. Or well, what he remembered he had done. 

Memories of the first time he entered space on the Kerberos mission had resurfaced when he, Matt and Sam were debriefed at one point during his time spent apart from Lance. He had gone slack and freaked out the ones present in the room. Then he had slowly turned to Matt and said, “I did _not_ overreact when you cheated during cards.” 

It had come so sudden and unexpectedly. While Sam and the Commander had looked remarkably confused, Matt had peered at him before realisation dawned in his eyes. He had scoffed and grinned at him. “Nuh-uh, Shiro. What you did in return was _waaay_ over the top. A real drama queen!” Matt had laughed. And that had been that. From that moment on, Shiro had at least regained around three years worth of memories. 

Thus, he had been able to tell his parents of the good things that happened in space before his ‘disappearance’ and so-called death. When Lance strode back into his life two weeks later, he shared those stories with him as well. 

Seeing Lance again after having been separated for those couple of weeks had given a bigger relief than Shiro had anticipated. When the gangly blue paladin stepped out of the taxi that took him to the Garrison, Shiro and Keith along with Hunk, had been there to greet him. Naturally, as Lance had said, he had thrown himself into Hunk’s arms first with a heartfelt love declaration followed by a ‘bro’. 

Keith hadn’t gotten that much of a greeting, more like a nod of acknowledgement and a smile. By the time Lance had stood in front of Shiro with his cheeky smile and glittering eyes, there hadn’t been much else the black paladin could do than take him into his arms and kiss him deeply. 

Of course, this had been very appreciated by Lance. Not so much by the other spectators. Except for Shiro’s mum, who had whistled and hollered, “That’s my son! Of course you got the pretty one!” Lance had been surprised at first, Shiro hadn’t mentioned his parents being there after all. But he had quickly gotten his bearings back together and charmed the Shirogane-parents off their feet! His mother had, later on, pulled Shiro aside and whispered to him, “Never let go of that boy. He makes you laugh,” with a face full of adoration. 

Both Shiro and Lance had quickly decided to share a room back at the Garrison, despite the fact that relationships between supervisors and subordinates were frowned upon. But it wasn’t as if anyone told them straight up not to share it. And if they could, they would. Why stay separate when there wasn’t anything stopping them from being together at night?

During their last weeks at the Garrison, their last weeks on Earth, before they returned to their paladin duties, everything they did was mostly about keeping up good appearances and being the meddlers between the planet and space. There wasn’t much else to do otherwise. Shiro’s parents went home after a while, unable to leave their own jobs hanging for too long. And then the paladins kept each other company. Mostly. The yellow, green and red paladin seemed to vanish mysteriously every time either Shiro or Lance did any kind of PDA. At first, it had bothered Shiro. Then he was thankful for it. Because Lance could get _really_ handsy when he was in the mood, and Shiro wasn’t _that_ much of an exhibitionist. Only when he felt the need to show that Lance was his. 

Pidge and Hunk were asked after all the time, asked to improve a gadget or show the mechanics at the Garrison their bayards and other technical things brought down in the podship. It didn’t matter that Altea was ruined ten thousand years earlier, they were still a far more advanced society. Matt helped out every now and then, but he spent most of his time with his mother who had joined her family at the Garrison. Neither Matt nor Sam would go with them back to space, Shiro could understand why. He might have wanted to stay too, if he hadn’t left so much behind in space. The Alteans were part of his new family, so was Black. And if Lance went back along with Keith, Pidge and Hunk, then most of that family would be in space. 

Lance had daily contact with his family during their remaining time in Earth. Skype calls, phone calls, Discord group chats, anything that let him hear their voices. Shiro was with him a lot during those calls, and if he hadn’t been, Lance would come running down a corridor and tug him back to their room, demanding that he “at least say hello!!” with a little frown. 

 

The days had passed quickly. Shiro sat up in their bed, careful not to pull the blanket off of Lance or he’d grow cold. When he looked outside the window, sunlight was shining through light clouds on an otherwise blue sky. They must have slept for a long time. Last night there had been a celebration in their honour, all of those who had been in space fighting the Galra that is. It was also a farewell party. No one knew how long they would stay among the stars this time around. 

Allura had at least promised them that they would try to make stops back at Earth if they were close. However, Shiro doubted that would be often. Most of the Galra’s conquered space lied further away that any of the humans liked. And it was in those places they needed to help. 

He looked down when he heard a small groan and felt the body beside him shift. Lance stretched out like a cat and looked up at Shiro from under his lashes. A soft smile worked its way onto his face.

“Morning handsome,” were the first words that left the sleepy blue paladin. He lazily draped his arms around Shiro’s waist and pulled him back down on the bed, pulling himself on top of the black paladin. Then he pressed a feather light kiss to Shiro’s collarbone and hummed into the warm skin.

“Hey you,” Shiro replied and returned the affection with a peck on Lance’s forehead. The blanket had fallen slightly, so he pulled it up to cover the both of them again. “Sleep well?”

Lance’s eyes that had closed opened again to look at him. “I’m pretty sure I have a hangover, but otherwise I’m good,” he said wryly. He turned over and fell back on his side of the bed. “I’m more curious how you’re feeling, didn’t you drink more than me?” he asked curiously. 

Shiro snorted. “Well, as opposed to you, I don’t really get hangovers.”

The blue paladin quickly shot out of bed and stared at him. 

“What!?” 

Shiro mourned the loss of warmth that disappeared with the blanket and Lance and glared back. “I just don’t get them. Good metabolism and genes I guess.” He motioned for the Cuban to lie back down, but Lance wasn’t having it.

“I can’t believe it! This is so unfair! Why are you this perfect!?” Lance complained incredulously with his arms making upset gestures. The corners of Shiro’s mouth went up when he heard it.

“Are you complaining about me or praising me?” 

“I’m obviously complaining Shiro! Can’t you hear that?!”

Shiro smiled at his partner’s ridiculous antics, “Sorry, I was too busy watching my adorable boyfriend making cute faces.”

Lance froze for a second, the let himself fall back, landing on Shiro’s metallic arm. “You are too good for me, do you know that?” Lance asked him and pressed himself closer. “I love you,” he muttered, as if it was an afterthought.

Shiro chuckled and pulled him closer, “What did I do to deserve you? I must have done something really great.” He sighed, letting his fingers rest on Lance’s head, softly stroking his brown curls. 

The words made Lance’s breath hitch, made him feel warm all over. “I could say the same,” he mumbled. 

A harsh banging on their door made Shiro sit up and Lance groaned again. 

“Wake up lovebirds!! They’re serving breakfast now! Rise and shine!” Hunk called and banged again. 

Shiro left the bed and went to open the door, letting the yellow paladin inside. “Hi Pidge,” he greeted when he saw the girl follow the other in. She didn’t respond, only glared at him. 

“Don’t speak loudly Shiro, I’ll kill you.”

“What?”

“Pidge has a hangover,” Hunk cut in. He peered at the green paladin with a frown. “-Which doesn’t make any sense because she’s underaged and wasn't supposed to drink last night.” His voice was unreasonably high and Lance winced at the volume. 

“Please Hunk, show some respect for the fallen,” he begged his friend. He was sitting up in bed by now, resting his head in his hands. Shiro went into their bathroom and got an ibuprofen and a glass of water that he then handed to him. 

“Here, drink this. Then we’ll go get breakfast.”

“Shiro, you’re a lifesaver. Have I told you that I love you?” Lance was giving him starry eyes and grabbed the glass and the pill. 

“Yes, but I don’t mind if you say it again,” Shiro laughed and went to put on a shirt. He stopped in front of Pidge and looked down on her. “You need one too? Or can you behave?”

“I’ve already given her some, no need for more. What she needs now is proper food and water,” Hunk said and gave Pidge a stern gaze which she mostly ignored. Instead she looked at Lance. “Lance!” she barked, “Get your ass outta bed now or so help me. I need coffee!” 

Lance gave her an unamused look before slowly pulling off the blanket that still covered his bottom half. Long legs were revealed and Pidge grumbled, “Are you serious? Put on some pants and spare me the sight.” Shiro had to fight the smile that tried to make an appearance at Lance’s antics. 

Hunk threw a pair of sweatpants at Lance that had been hanging over a chair. Shiro looked down on the ones he had slept in and deemed them proper enough to wear to the hall.

“Where’s Keith?” he wanted to know. The red paladin had mostly stuck to his day routine from the castle, getting up early to train before breakfast. The time shown by the clock was far later than they normally ate, so Shiro wondered if Keith already had eaten.

“He’s already in the mess hall. He said he didn’t want to come with us to get you but that he’d meet us there,” Hunk replied.

“Can’t understand why he wouldn’t want to see Lance without pants,” Pidge commented sardonically. She had her eyes closed and held unto Hunk’s vest so she wouldn’t sway. She shot a glare the blue paladin’s way, “Hurry up lazypants,” she growled. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance waved her off. “You just go, I’ll be there in less than a minute,” he said and grinned mischievously. 

Hunk looked at him with suspicious eyes before turning to Shiro. He pointed to Lance and said, “Don’t let him stop you from getting breakfast. If you’re not there in five minutes, I’ll come back and drag you to the mess hall…” he paused for a second and made a grimace before he continued. “Naked or not.”

Pidge groaned and pulled Hunk towards the door, “You’re so not doing that. Just come.”

Shiro was mildly surprised by the threat. But then again, he knew Lance. It wasn’t an impossible notion that he might want to do something before breakfast, though Shiro doubted so was the case today. He glanced at Lance who was putting on socks at a ridiculously slow pace with a small smile playing on his lips.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the blue paladin flew off the bed and jumped at Shiro. Shiro might as well have been a climbing pole, because Lance wasn’t touching the ground. Lips crashed into lips, and Lance made a soft pleased noise. Shiro chuckled into the kiss and moved his hands to get a better grip on Lance’s ass so that he wouldn’t fall.

“You do realise that Hunk will stay true to his word, right?” he asked when he pulled apart for air. 

Lance’s eyes were sparkling and went in for another kiss before dropping his legs back to the floor and let go of the human climbing pole. “Sure, but it’s not like I was actually planning on doing anything else but kiss the love of my life before going to breakfast.” He winked at Shiro, who felt his cheeks heat up at the confession. “Let’s go then!” Lance continued and ran to hold the door up for Shiro.

“Such a gentleman,” Shiro complimented him with a wry grin. 

“Only the best for the best!” 

 

When they arrived at the mess hall, they soon found Hunk, Keith and Pidge occupying a table further in. It seemed like they had only just started eating, and Hunk nodded approvingly when Shiro and Lance showed up with their trays with food. They chattered on about their time back on Earth, the party, what would come next while eating. 

“Man, I’m so glad we’re bringing normal food with us this time,” Hunk sighed happily as he bit into the bacon on his fork. “I don’t think I could have gone back to experimenting with the machines back at the castle again, only to get something that just _resembled_ bacon.” 

Everyone nodded viciously in agreement. 

“Oh! Oh! And we gotta take some more ice-cream and bring it to the Balmera!” Lance exclaimed. “I don’t think they’ve ever had anything like it!”

“No shit, Lance. Do you really think that?” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Hey! I wasn’t being rude! You can’t be rude to me then!” Lance whined. He pulled on Shiro’s sleeve, “Shiro, Keith is bullying me!” 

“What the heck Lance!?” Keith yelled and stood up from his seat. “That is so immature!” 

Shiro sighed and cleared his throat. “Keith, please sit down. Lance, don’t let everything Keith says bother you. He doesn’t always think before he speaks.”

“Shiro!? Are you serious right now!?” Keith barked and glared at him while Lance looked smug. 

“Very. And Lance, wipe that grin off your face. It doesn’t suit you,” Shiro scolded him and pinched his cheek. Lance yelped and cradled the side Shiro squeezed with a look of utmost disapproval. He looked utterly offended. But he didn’t say anything back, just humphed and pointedly looked the other way. 

During this exchange, Hunk had worriedly looked from one to another without saying a word. Pidge hadn’t said anything at all since Shiro and Lance arrived in the first place, she was quietly sipping her coffee instead with a look of pure bliss on her face. Her addiction to the drink had skyrocketed since the returned to Earth, and Shiro almost thanked the gods that they were bringing the stuff to space. He didn’t want to deal with her withdrawals, in space or on Earth. She was a gremlin _on_ the black goodness, he shivered when he tried to imagine what she’d be like without it to keep her in check.

 

When breakfast was over, the whole team was summoned to a meeting. Sam and Matt greeted them when they arrived, and they got several other greetings by their higher ups also present. Shiro saw the surprise on Lance’s face when Iverson went up to him and greeted him with a firm handshake. The blue paladin had otherwise on their stay at the Garrison done his best to avoid the commanding officer who was largely responsible for most of his insecurities. Shiro also noted that Iverson said something which made Lance stand at attention and say something back. He wished he could hear their exchange, but unfortunately the background noise of people speaking drowned it out too much. 

The meeting gave no new information about their mission. But apparently it was more for saying goodbye than anything else. There weren’t a lot of people who would see them off later that day. So instead they wished them farewell during the meeting and wished them luck with their endeavor. All the paladins were remarkably flattered by how many wanted to do so. A lot of the officers and commanders present were people they’d never spoken to before.

 

The day almost passed in a daze. There was still so much to do before they could leave and so much to pack. When they realised how great the amount of food Hunk was planning on bringing back to the castle, they had made the paladin go back to it and bring Yellow so everything would fit. Lance had gone with him and brought Blue as well. The lions’ appearances had brought quite the uproar back at the Garrison. Nothing bad, but almost all of the employed scientists fought to get close to the sentient beings. Of course, those who offered to help with stocking Yellow and Blue up with all the provisions were allowed to enter and see the inside of the majestic girls. 

Lance disappeared some time during the day, but Shiro wasn’t very worried. Pidge had done the same, opting to spend her time with her family. The blue paladin was probably doing something similar. Hunk and Pidge had earlier during the week put their heads together and created a long distance communicator that only worked with its ‘partner’, sort of like walkie talkies. Lance had immediately sent one back to Cuba, and kept the other for himself. Shiro had done the same for his parents. 

When Shiro came back to their room, he heard the vivid chatter from outside. He pushed the door open and saw Lance sitting by the coffee table with his laptop in front of him. He was holding a cup with something steaming in it, and all the chatter came from the speakers of the computer. Lance raised a hand in greeting as Shiro stepped in, and the sound from the laptop increased abruptly along with Lance’s snicker.

“Yes, he’s here. Yeah, he’ll say hi. Shiro, come say hi,” Lance demanded and reacher for him with his arms like a baby wanting a hug. Which he probably wanted anyway. Shiro huffed a laugh and went to oblige, sitting down beside the Cuban boy and put an arm around his shoulders, then greeted what seemed to be the entire McClain family. 

An hour later, their comms pinged, telling them it was time. It was with a heavy sigh Lance said goodbye to his family, and Shiro wished there was more he could do than just squeeze his hand and hug him tightly. He had already said goodbye to his parents, and while they were close, their relationship was nothing like the one Lance had with his family. Shiro hoped Lance would be okay with him and the others again as his temporary family.

The paladins regrouped outside where the lions were standing. Now there were only five others there to say goodbye, and that included Pidge’s family. They tried not to drag it out too long, Coran and Allura were waiting for them. Also, they knew it would become more difficult to leave if they did. Neither Sam nor Colleen Holt seemed ready or willing to see their daughter leave. Thus, they quickly wrapped it up in ten minutes, then they entered the lions and got back to space. To what Shiro would like to call his second home.

Shiro went with Lance in Blue while Keith and Pidge said they’d go with Hunk so they wouldn’t have to deal with a couple. He was thankful for that as he patted the paladin’s head when he heard the quiet sniffle escape him. “It’s okay,” he whispered into Lance’s ear, “We’ll come back soon again.” Lance nodded in response but couldn’t keep down another sob.

When the castle became visible, something in the corner of Shiro’s mind was bugging him, but he ignored it in favor of keeping his attention to Lance. They flew Blue and Yellow into the hangars where the other lions were waiting for them excitedly. Shiro could feel Black rumble with content when he exited Blue, welcoming him home. But the small itch in his head was still there. It became more insistent as he walked down the halls of the castle again, for some reason feeling more nostalgia than he expected. He was frowning as they walked to the command centre where the Alteans were waiting for them. Lance had noticed his frown and held his hand with a matching one.

“You okay?” he asked worriedly. “Is something wrong?” Lance’s question brought the other’s attention to him.

“He’s right Shiro. Does your head hurt or something?” Hunk prodded, worry seeping into his voice.

“Yeah, it’s just- something feels off I suppose? I- Whoa!” Shiro swayed where he stood and stopped immediately to cradle his head in his hands. 

“Shiro!?” both Lance and Keith shouted in alarm and helped him keep his balance. Frantic fingers that Shiro recognized as Lance was touching him all over.

“Are you injured!? Tell me what’s wrong!” Lance demanded, almost panicking. 

Shiro didn’t know how to respond to the question. He just kept holding his head. It didn’t hurt or anything, not at all in fact. But there was something wanting to get out, in lack of better words. Something trying to break free of its shackles. He remembered the feeling. He’d had it back on Earth when he came back to the Garrison. Twice. First when he entered the Garrison again, then during the mission debrief of Kerberos. 

“I-” his voice shook a little out of nervosity. “I think I’m remembering something?”

The other paladins exchanged surprised glances. Lance stepped closer, hand on Shiro’s back. “What do you remember?” he asked softly and cupped Shiro’s chin to look him in his eyes. “Talk me through it.”

“I-”

He was interrupted by a happy shout. 

“There you are! We were wondering where you were!” Coran’s voice called out. He and Allura were walking towards them with smiles on their faces, and it was as if someone unhinged a door in Shiro’s mind when he saw his them. Memories of how they first met took him by storm, almost forcing him to his knees if it hadn’t been for Lance and Keith holding him up. 

The desert.

Meeting Lance. Meeting the others.

Finding Blue.

Finding the castle and meeting Allura and Coran.

Fighting the Galra.

Getting to know Lance.

Falling in love with Lance.

He was reliving every moment in that corridor that he once had forgotten. He was surrounded by his friends, no, family. And Lance kept his hand on his back, being an anchor for him, keeping him grounded so he wouldn’t drown in the memories.

“I remember.” He didn’t really know what else to say.

Lance looked at him with apprehension, “Remember what?” Everyone seemed curious.

“Everything,” Shiro answered simply. He wasn’t sure of how to feel yet. Because he did remember everything. Even his time in the arena. 

“And?” Lance sounded really worried.

“And I really love you Lance.” Shiro smiled and pulled the Cuban in for an embrace and kissed him hard. “So, so much.” He kissed him again and buried his face into Lance’s neck, sighing in relief at the familiar scent.

He remembered the arena. Remembered what he had done during his time as the Galra’s Champion. But stronger were the memories of Lance. They were shining like a beacon in the dark, lighting up Shiro’s way so he wouldn’t become lost. 

“God, I love you so much,” he almost cried out and crushed Lance against him. He heard a little squeak when he pressed even tighter, then he felt Lance’s hands slowly wrap themselves around him. 

“I love you too,” Lance muttered, sounding embarrassed. When Shiro lifted his head, he saw why. Allura and Coran were staring at them with stars in their eyes, cooing at them. Keith had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking everywhere that wasn’t them, and Hunk did something similar. Except, he was holding his hands over his ears while blushing furiously. 

“Where’s Pidge?” Shiro asked when he couldn’t see her. 

“She disappeared the moment you said you love me,” Lance mumbled into his neck. Shiro could feel the heat radiating from the soft skin. 

“I see,” he chuckled. He didn’t want to let go of Lance in that moment, but released the death grip he had on him anyway. Before they pulled apart entirely, he put a chaste kiss on Lance’s lips, relishing in how Lance chased after him when he took a step back. 

“Hey,” he said to the Altean who were still looking starstruck. Allura however, soon found her composure and beamed a smile at them. 

“Welcome home paladins!” 

The words made Shiro feel warm all over, and he pulled Lance to his side. “We’re home.”

“It actually feels good to be back,” Hunk agreed. “This really is like a second home to me!”

Lance turned to look at his friend with a grin. “Yeah, it is isn’t it? And you guys are like my space family!”

Hunk awed at him, “Love you bro!”

“Love you too bro!” Lance said and did fingerguns. The he stopped and frowned. “But like, if Shiro is Space Dad, then doesn’t that mean I’m Space Mom?! I always figured Allura was Space Mom!?”

Shiro groaned and facepalm. Of course that would be the first thing Lance thought of. 

Hunk soon quelled Lance’s worries. “Don’t worry, I always thought Allura was more like the Space Grandma ruling the family with her iron fist. So you can totally be Space Mom.”

Lance seemed to mull over it for a second before a smile spread on his face. “I can totally go with that! That’s it! It’s official now! We’re a space family!” He looked at Keith, “Don’t worry Keith, you’re totally included. You’re the Space Rebellious Teenager who never listens to your mom!”

“Fuck off, Lance!” 

The blue paladin shook his head in disappointment. “Tsk tsk, Keith. That’s not how you should address your mother. I thought I’d raised you better than this.” 

There was no escaping the laughter that welled out of Shiro. The situation was too hilarious. 

Allura also seemed amused, even with being called ‘grandma’. “As happy as I am you are all still the same, we have much to do,” she said. Hunk brought down his hands to listen as well. “We have been contacted by the planet Joligurn for help with the remaining Galra there. We are to immediately depart with a wormhole.” She smiled at them. “Your vacation is up paladins! Let’s get to work, Pidge is already waiting in the control room.” 

They began to walk when she added, “I hope you all haven’t become too relaxed and skipped your training while on Earth. The paladins of Voltron always need to stay in tiptop shape!” 

The complaining groan from Lance and Hunk set off another laugh in Shiro, and he caught the smile Lance sent him. It really was like nothing had changed. “I guess,” he said with a laugh as Hunk whined again. “Back to business everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! 
> 
> The end of the story... People are happy! People remember stuff! People go back to their families! :D
> 
> Bless all of you who waited for this update <3 
> 
> Bless my little sis who checked it for spelling mistakes <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~ ^^
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my first published fanfic, and hopefully not my last!  
> 


End file.
